Searching for a friend
by Mijako
Summary: Harry lebt zusammen mit Hermine nach dem finalen Kampf in Godrics Hollow. Harry führt ein relativ normales Leben... doch wie geht sein Leben weiter, was ist mit all seinen Erinnerungen und gibt es nicht noch einen Freund, den es zu retten gilt?
1. Unverhoffte Ehrung

Hi!

Ich bin Mijako und ich bin erst seit kurzem hier. Diese FF habe ich vor längerer Zeit geschrieben, jedoch wollte ich sie hier on stellen. Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt sie ja jemandem.

Pairing: H/HR

Rating: Eigentlich keins.

Ich schreibe das hier nur aus Jux und Tollerei, verdiene kein Geld damit und alles, außer ein paar Personen in der Story gehört der J.K.Rwoling.

Story: Harry überlebt mit Hermine gemeinsam den finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort. Harry wurde im Kampf von einer, mit Gift benetzten Klinge in der linken Brustseite verwundet, doch er überlebte. Ron starb bei diesem Kampf... was sowohl Harry als auch Hermine stark erschütterte. Um mit allem fertig zu werden, verschwindet Harry zwei Jahre nach Kolumbien. Als er wiederkehrt, treffen er und Hermine sich immer öffter und die Dinge finden ihren Lauf. Sie verlieben sich ineinader, heiraten... und Harry findet wieder einen Sinn in seinem Leben: durch die Zeitung kommt er auf eine Organisation, die UFSTA (Unit For Stopping Terror Attacks) genannt wird. Sie ist ähnlich mit der Arbeit eines Auroren... nur ausgereifter. Harry beginnt eine Ausbildung und ist recht erfolgreich. Doch wie geht sein Leben weiter, was ist mit all seinen Erinnerungen und ist da nicht vielleicht noch ein Freund, den es zu retten gilt?

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: nun gehts los!

Part 1 :Unverhoffte Ehrung

Mit gesenktem Blick folgte Harry seinem jahrelang bekannten Lehrer und Mentor Professor Willfort durch die vielen Flure und Korridore des Zaubereiministeriums.

Er trug heute seinen besten Anzug, den Hermine ihm extra zu diesem Anlass von Hogsmead mitgebracht hatte.

Es war eine unglaubliche Ehre für ihn, diesen Weg heute laufen zu können. Nicht viele seiner Kollegen waren je hierher gekommen. Weder aus seinem Jahrgang, noch in den Jahren zuvor.

Harry hatte es sich nie träumen lassen können, dass er diese Ehrung bekommen würde, besonders nicht nach der schlimmen Verletzung vor sechs Jahren, als er knapp davor gestanden hatte, für immer aus dem Leben auszuscheiden.

Die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an die Zeit damals, die er im Krankenhaus und in der magischen Version einer Reha hatte verbringen müssen, ließ ihn die rechte Hand heben und noch einmal auf die Wunde seiner rechten Brust fühlen, dessen Wirkung zwar abgeklungen war, aber deren Narbe noch genauso schrecklich aussah wie damals.

Es war weiß Gott nicht leicht gewesen, doch mit Hermine an seiner Seite hatte er es schließlich dennoch geschafft, genauso leben zu können wie früher; ohne Einschränkungen.

Leise seufzend hob Harry seinen Kopf wieder und folgte immer noch gezielt seinem, schon ziemlich gealterten Lehrer.

Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass das Zaubereiministerium so viele verschiedene Korridore hatte. Zwar hatte er einen recht guten Eindruck darauf bekommen damals, als er wegen der Prophezeiung hier gewesen war, doch scheinbar hatte er nicht auch nur geringfügig das ganze Ausmaß gesehen.

Er folgte Professor Willfort plötzlich, zur Veränderung einmal in einen Korridor weiter rechts.

„Was sagten sie noch? Der Weg sei kurz?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Ja... ich bin schon ewig nicht mehr diesen Weg gegangen, da ich immer den Fahrstuhl genommen habe, aber da umgebaut wird, und er somit nicht in Kraft gesetzt ist, müssen wir wohl oder übel laufen. Und ich war fest davon überzeugt, er sei nicht so lang gewesen... na ja... Jeder kann sich mal täuschen. Oder das Alzheimer lässt schon grüßen." Sagte Professor Willfort, was Harry dazu veranlasste, einmal kurz aufzulachen.

Doch plötzlich fühlte er sich merkwürdigerweise an diesen Korridor erinnert. Ja, ohne Zweifel, er war hier schon einmal entlang gelaufen. Fragend sah er sich an den Wänden um.

Plötzlich führte sie der Weg etwas weiter herunter.

Und dann sah Harry sie.

Er merkte kaum, dass er stehen blieb. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte die alte verrostete Tür an.

Dies war die Tür, durch die er einmal gegangen war, und hinter der sich das Schicksal seines Patens herausgestellt hatte. So oft hatte er sich an diese Tür zurück erinnert, in seinen Träumen, hatte er sie doch eigentlich nie richtig gesehen.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie eine Welle an Emotionen seinen Körper überflutete. All die Erinnerungen, gegen die er Jahrelang angekämpft hatte, sprudelten jetzt wieder in sein Gedächtnis hinein.

Die Todesser, höhnisch auf ihn und seine Freunde hinunterblickend, die Prophezeiung, so warm und klar. Ron, von Gehirnen befallen, Ginny, die ihren Fuß verstaucht hatte und schließlich auch Hermine, die allein durch diese verdammten Schweine bewusstlos geschlagen worden war. Bellatrix, lachend den Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet, und Sirius, wie er, wie in Zeitlupe, durch den Bogen fiel und nichts als einen sanften Luftstoß zurückließ...

„Mr. Potter, geht es ihnen gut?"

Die freundliche Stimme seines Lehrers brachte Harry wieder zurück in die Realität. Völlig perplex sah Harry ihn erst ein paar Sekunden an, ehe er erst verstand, was er gesagt hatte.

„Ja, alles in... ich hab nur... nicht so wichtig. Laufen sie weiter." Sagte Harry und nickte Professor Willfort zu.

Dieser drehte sich mit fragendem Blick um und ging wieder weiter gerade aus und wieder folgte Harry ihm.

Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, dass er am heutigen Tag an diesem Raum vorbeilaufen würde, geschweige denn hatte er damit gerechnet, das es solch eine Wirkung auf ihn haben würde.

Nach ein paar Schritten waren sie schließlich in dem Raum getreten, den sie gesucht hatten. Der Raum erinnerte ihn ziemlich stark an den Gerichtsraum unten im Kerker, den er damals schon mal betreten hatte.

Es war ein runder Raum, der von allen Seiten umringt mit Bänken war, und inmitten der Bänke war ein freier Platz, diesmal stand dort jedoch nicht ein Folterstuhl, sondern eine Art Altar oder ähnliches. Es wirkte fast wie ein Gerichtssaal.

Auf den Bänken saß eine ziemliche Anzahl Zauberer, mit der Harry gar nicht gerechnet hätte, schließlich wurde nur er heute geehrt, keine ganze Soldaten Infanterie.

Fast alle Plätze waren besetzt.

„Tut mir leid, dass wir zu spät sind. Wir mussten den ganzen Weg gehen, wissen Sie, weil die Fahrstühle schließlich außer Betrieb sind." Versuchte Professor Willfort sich zu entschuldigen.

Harry erinnerte sich noch an damals, als er zu spät gekommen war, und erwartete, dass jemand vor empören losschreien würde, doch merkwürdigerweise zeigten alle sofort Verständnis und einige lachten sogar.

Unter den Gesichtern die Harry sah, konnte er fast niemand bekanntes erkennen. Alle die damals im Zaubereiministerium gewesen waren und die Harry gekannt hatte, hatten kurz nach dem Sieg über Voldemort ihre Kündigung eingereicht.

Alle bis auf Scrimgoeur und noch ein paar wenige Ausnahmen.

Kaum hatte Harry an ihn gedacht, erhob sich dieser auch schon und fing an zu lächeln.

„Dann lasst uns beginnen! Es kommt schließlich nicht oft vor, dass ein Agent der UFSTA so ausgezeichnete Arbeit leistet, dass er einen Orden verdient!" rief er laut in den Raum hinein.

Trotz der vielen Jahre hatte er sich kaum geändert. Bis auf ein paar Falten im Gesicht sah er noch genauso aus, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Alle anwesenden Zuschauer, Auroren und Agenten standen auf. Scrimgoeur stellte sich rechts neben Harry, und Professor Willfort links. Er wies Harry darauf hin, sich hinzuknien. Harry tat es, war jedoch leicht verwirrt. Er hatte nie von jemandem gehört, oder gelesen, wie solch eine Ehrung abgehalten wurde. Er hatte Professor Willfort danach fragen wollen, doch Harry hatte es schließlich vergessen und Professor Willfort war scheinbar viel zu aufgeregt gewesen.

Scheinbar waren schon um die zwanzig Jahre vergangen, als das letzte Mal jemand für seine Leistung geehrt wurde.

Harry kniete immer noch auf dem Boden, den Blick geradeaus gehalten. Plötzlich zeigten zur ein und derselben Zeit die beiden Zauberstäbe von den beiden neben ihm auf seinen Kopf, und Harry hörte, wie Scrimgoeur etwas murmelte. Es dauerte ca. 30 Sekunden ehe er fertig war und auf einmal hatte sich eine Art Medaillon durch die beiden Zauberstäbe über seinem Kopf gebildet.

„Hiermit ehre ich, der Zaubereiminister, den hier knienden Harry James Potter für seine herausragenden Leistungen als Agent der UFSTA und ernenne ihn hiermit zugleich zu einem neuen Leutnant und Lehrer neuer Studenten, die hoffentlich den selben Weg einschlagen werden, wie er."

Zugleich senkten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry hinab, und das Medaillon senkte sich ebenfalls und sobald es Harrys Kopf berührte, zerfiel es, wie feiner Staub und löste sich schließlich auf.

Alle anwesenden begannen zu klatschen und blickten auf ihn hinab.

Harry jedoch wandte seinen Kopf zu Professor Willfort.

„Ich werde Leutnant und soll Studenten unterrichten?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, das hatte ich ihnen doch erzählt." Antwortete dieser mit äußerst fragendem Blick.

„Nein, hatten sie nicht!" sagte Harry empört.

„Ja, dann wissen sie es jetzt." Sagte er, und verschwand unter den anderen Leuten, die sich schon Met und anderes herbeigezaubert hatten.

Harry hatte keinesfalls ein Problem damit, jedoch hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er mit dieser Ehrung, die für ihn keinesfalls unwichtig war, nicht 'nur' geehrt wurde, sondern auch einige unbekannte neue Aufgaben auf ihn zukamen...


	2. Besuch im St Mungo

So. Ich stell nu das zweite Kapitel rein, aber vorher kläre ich lieber noch etwas, denn ich glaube, dass war nicht ganz klar, sorry michi-sky +hundeblickaufsetzt+

Also vor dieser Story habe ich schoneinmal eine geschrieben, die halt zum Beispiel erklärt, wie Harry und Hermine zusammengekommen sind. Doch diese Story hier hat nichts mehr so direkt mit ihr zutun, deshalb dachte ich, dass es nicht nötig ist (und ist es auch wirklich nicht) die andere vorher zu lesen. Man sollte halt nur das wissen, was ich schon unter 'Story' im ersten Kapitel erklärt habe, da man sonst vielleicht etwas nicht verstehen könnte. Es wird in der Story keine relevanten Rückblenden geben, da die Story ja schon abgeschlossen ist. Sollte sich jemand dafür interessieren, dass ich die andere Geschichte auch noch on stelle - kein Problem. Sie ist genauso wie diese hier fertig gestellt. Jedoch ist sie recht langweilig... das schonmal vorraus gesagt +lach+

Ach und noch zu michi-sky: Kein Problem. Ich find deine Storys klasse und würde mich über eine neue freuen

Part 2:Besuch im St. Mungo

Die Feier dauerte noch recht lange an und Harry kam erst kurz vor der Abenddämmerung nach Hause. Alle hatten recht ausgelassen gefeiert, und immer noch war Harry sich nicht ganz klar, woher die plötzliche frohe Stimmung her gekommen war.

Erst kürzlich hatte im 'Tagespropheten' gestanden, dass durch die Renovierungsarbeiten und sonstiger Stress die Arbeitenden im Ministerium immer unvorsichtiger wurden und dass sie ihre Wut an anderen ausließen.

War nur Er der Grund gewesen, dass sie plötzlich fröhlich waren, oder zumindest so taten, oder gab es einen anderen Grund? Etwas, von dem niemand wissen durfte?

Und warum eigentlich war es so ein Schock für ihn gewesen, an dem Raum, in dem Sirius starb, vorbei zu laufen? Hatte er nicht schon längst alles verarbeitet? Oder hatte er es sich nur eingebildet?

Mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders und beinahe schon verwirrt über das geschehene, holte Harry den Haustürschlüssel aus seiner Jackettinnentasche und öffnete die Tür.

Er hatte nicht einmal sein Jackett ausziehen können, da lief auch schon ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen, mit natürlich gelockten Haaren, mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu.

„Papa!" hörte er sie rufen, und sofort kniete er sich hin und breitete ebenfalls die Arme aus, um sie, so wie sie es gerne mochte, auf seinen Schultern zu tragen.

Plötzlich schienen seine Probleme aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Die kleine Lilly Jane war sein ein und alles und wenn sie in der Nähe war und er ihr strahlendes lächeln sah, änderte seine Stimmung schlagartig in die positive Zone um, egal wie schlecht es ihm ging.

Lächelnd sah er sie an. „Und wie war es heute im Kindergarten?"

„Hat Spaß gemacht! Heute hat Janet hier gespielt!" sagte sie fröhlich. Harry lachte.

„Hey, du sollst deinen Papa doch nicht immer so überrennen, wenn er nach Hause kommt!" hörte Harry plötzlich jemanden aus der Küche rufen und kaum zwei Sekunden später stand Hermine mit Schürze und Kochlöffel in der Hand ebenfalls im Flur.

Auch sie strahlte bis über beide Ohren, als sie Harry sah. „Lass sie doch, ist doch egal. Ich freu mich, wenn sie das tut." Sagte Harry lächelnd, und gab seiner Frau einen Begrüßungskuss, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies, da er auch noch die kleine Person auf seinen Schultern trug.

„Ich lass dich mal wieder runter, ja?" sagte er zu Lilly und diese ließ sich auch ohne Wiederworte wieder zu Boden lassen.

Kaum hatte er sich wieder aufgerichtet, verspürte er plötzlich ein Stechen in der Brust. Völlig überrascht und verwundert hielt er sich am Türrahmen fest.

„Harry, was... was ist mit dir?" fragte Hermine angsterfüllt, und half ihm, sich auf einen Küchenstuhl zu setzten. „Es ist nichts... bestimmt gleich vorbei..." meinte Harry luftringend.

Ein paar Minuten lang sagte keiner der beiden etwas und Harry beruhigte sich zum Glück wieder. Die Schmerzen hörten auf.

„Soll ich dich vielleicht lieber ins Mungo apparieren?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, immer noch Harry betrachtend.

„Nein. Es hat aufgehört. Waren wahrscheinlich nur Nachwirkungen von dem Fluch heute morgen der mich bei dem Einsatz traf..." murmelte Harry.

„Das hoffe ich auch." Sagte Hermine.

Noch eine Weile blieb Harry sitzen und Hermine sah ihn aufmerksam an, bedacht darauf, alles mögliche zu tun, um Harry zu helfen, sollte es sich wiederholen.

Erst beim Mittagessen, als sich alles wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hatte, fragte Hermine ihn über den Abend im Ministerium und über seine Ehrung.

Harry erklärte ihr alles, was er mitgekriegt hatte. Sogar Hermine (ja, man mochte es kaum glauben) hatte auch nicht gewusst, wie solch eine Ehrung in Zauberkreisen abgehalten wurde.

„Und ich wurde heute sogar als Leutnant und als neuer Lehrer der Studenten ernannt." Endete er.

„Davon hattest du mir gar nichts erzählt! Davon wusste ich gar nichts! Das ist ja toll." Sagte sie und schien ernsthaft erfreut.

„Ich wusste auch von nichts. Haben sie mir erst kurz nach der Ehrung ge-" sagte Harry und stoppte mitten im Satz.

Wieder verspürte er Schmerzen in seiner rechten Brust und er fühlte sich, als wurde ihm die Luft abgedreht. Seine alte Wunde schien wieder aufzubrechen, als hätte jemand sie mit glühendem Draht aufgerissen und kurz darauf spürte er, wie Blut durch sein Hemd sickerte, und sein rechter Arm taub wurde.

„Harry! Oh Gott! Ich bring dich jetzt ins Mungo, egal was du sagst!" hörte er sie schreien, ehe er merkte, dass sein Blick sich verschleierte.

Sie apparierten ins St. Mungo, und nachdem Hermine der Krankenschwester, oder wie die magische Version einer Krankenschwester auch immer genannt wurde, die Dringlichkeit erklärte und ihr von der Wunde von vor sechs Jahren mitteilte, wurde Harry sofort in einen Medizinraum mit einer Liege gebracht, auf der er seine Brust frei machen sollte.

Ein „Heiler" kam, und als wäre es nichts besonderes, säuberte er die Wunde mit einer übel riechenden Flüssigkeit, die unheimlich brannte, die jedoch die Wunde erneut, bis auf eine Narbe, verschloss. Danach gab er Harry noch einen merkwürdigen Trank, der von einer auf die andere Sekunde Harrys Schmerzen ziemlich schnell verschwinden ließ.

Von alledem hatte Harry nicht viel mitbekommen. Erst, als er den Trank trinken sollte, war er einigermaßen wieder ansprechbar gewesen.

Als Harry endlich den Heiler erkannte, der ihm geholfen hatte, konnte er sich sogar zu einem lächeln zwingen. Es war „Heiler Spooner", wie es das Kärtchen auf seiner Brust verriet. Es war der selbe Heiler, der ihm damals das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Danke." Sagte Harry, und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

Der Heiler tat dasselbe und schüttelte Harrys Hand.

Danach drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Halt. Einen Moment. Ich will mit ihnen reden, geht das?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Es brannten ihm ein paar Fragen auf der Zunge, die er gerne beantwortet haben wollte. Er bezweifelte, dass der Heiler Zeit für ihn haben würde, doch plötzlich nickte dieser.

„Folgen Sie mir." Sagte er, und öffnete die Tür.

„Können meine Frau und meine Tochter mit?" fragte Harry zögerlich. Er und Hermine hatten Lilly nicht alleine zuhause lassen wollen. Sie hatte alles jedoch nicht mit angesehen, sondern war auf dem Flur geblieben.

Wieder nickte er.

Ein paar Gänge später setzten Harry und Hermine sich in einer Art Beratungszimmer dem Heiler gegenüber.

„Könnten Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wie es gerade dazu gekommen ist?" hörte Harry Hermine fragen, als sie schließlich hereinkam. Sie hatte Lilly noch beruhigt und gesagt, sie solle vor der Tür warten.

Harry wunderte sich. Sie hatte scheinbar dasselbe fragen wollen wie er.

„Nun, es gibt da etwas, was ich ihnen nicht gesagt habe." Sagte der Heiler, stand auf, ging zum Fenster und guckte hinaus.

„Zur heutigen Zeit kennt diesen Zauber zum Glück niemand mehr. Doch damals war er mehr als nur bekannt. Er müsste ungefähr dann bekannt geworden sein, als sie geboren wurden." Sagte er, und legte eine kleine Pause ein.

Harry dachte plötzlich an seinen Vater und die anderen Rumtreiber. Hatten sie den Zauber populär gemacht? Nein, solch einen Zauber hätten sie bestimmt nicht benutzt...

„Jedenfalls hat es damals lange gebraucht, ein Gegenmittel herzustellen und leider sind eine Reihe Patienten durch dieses Gift gestorben. Wie wir Heiler mit bedauern feststellen mussten ist es so, dass jeder Zauberer oder jede Hexe, die wir mit diesem Gegengift dennoch retten konnten, nach drei bis vier Jahren wieder auftauchten und genauso wie Sie über erneute Schmerzen klagten.

Wir haben es nie geschafft, jemanden ganz und gar von diesen Schmerzen zu befreien.

Doch als Sie dann kamen, nach einer Zeit, in der dieser Zauber glücklicherweise unbekannt geworden war, hatte die Medizin erhebliche Fortschritte gemacht. Wir gaben ihnen ein anderes, verstärktes Gegenmittel, und als sie dann nicht wiederkamen, hatten wir gedacht, wir hätten es endlich geschafft, das Gift zu besiegen, doch scheinbar hatten wir nur die Zeit, bis die Schmerzen wieder auftauchen, verlängert."

Sagte der Heiler und hielt plötzlich inne.

Fragend sah Harry ihn an.

„Heißt dass, das mich diese Schmerzen mein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen werden?"

„Wenn sie mich so fragen, ja."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann man es denn gar nicht verhindern dass diese Schmerzen immer wiederkehren?"

Der Heiler seufzte einmal und kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück, setzte sich jedoch nicht hin, sondern stellte sich hinter den Stuhl.

„Nun ja, es ist leider so, das man nicht genau sagen kann, wann und warum diese Anfälle auftreten. Wir haben nur herausgefunden, dass es, von den Schmerzen her gesehen, ganz darauf ankommt, an welcher Stelle des Körpers das Gift eintritt. Wenn jemand, beispielsweise am Bauch getroffen wurde, könnte es sein, dass das Gift die Leber oder andere wichtige Organe angreift. Sie haben ziemliches Glück gehabt, denn hätte das Schwert, von dem sie erzählten, sie nicht, von sich aus gesehen, in der rechten, sondern in der linken Brustseite getroffen, hätte das Gift ihr Herz befallen, und dann hätte ihnen niemand mehr helfen können. Das einzige, was ich tun kann, ist ihnen ein paar Flaschen diesen Gegenmittels von vorhin mitzugeben. Für alle Fälle." Sagte er, gab ihnen kurz darauf kleine Fläschchen mit, und verabschiedete sich schließlich von den beiden.

Kaum waren sie draußen und Harry hatte Lilly begrüßt, kam Hermine auch schon auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurzerhand.

„Dass schaffen wir schon, keine Angst." Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Harry wusste, dass ihr genauso unbehaglich war wie ihm, doch trotzdem vertraue er ihr.


	3. Missionsvorbereitung

Erstmal hunderttausend Millionen Mal Sorry! Irgendwie wollte die Seite kein neue4s Dokument öffnen. Aber hier ist nun eeeeeeeeeeeeeeendlich mal das nächste Chap!

Ja, vielen Dank für die Kommis... Hab mich dazu entschieden, die Story, in der die beiden zusammenkommen auch noch on zu stellen, doch sie ist schon etwas veraltet, weshalb ich sie lieber vorher noch mal in gewisser Weise ‚Beta' lesen will. Ach übrigens, damit es euch nicht wundert, dass ich hier keinem Beta oder so danke: ich hab keinen.

Und falls es jemanden interessiert, ich habe mal ne Liste der Personen aufgestellt, die tot sind:

Dumbledore (ist ja normal)

Voldemort (ach ne +lach+)

Lucius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Ronald Weasley

Hagrid

Percy Weasley

Naja, das die letzteren beiden tot sind, ist eigentlich nicht relevant für die Story, aber Percy hab ich nie gemocht und Hagrid ging mir irgendwie immer auf die Nerven, sorry…+lach+

So noch schnell Kommis beantworten, und dann geht's los

Hermine Potter: Danke +lächel+. Na ja, von der Story ist ja noch wenig bekannt und vielleicht ist es noch ein bisschen unklar warum sie SO heißt, aber das wird noch +grins+. Wie gesagt, die andere stell ich auch noch rein.

Sandy123: Auch dir vielen Dank. Ja ich find seine Tochter auch so knuffig +lach+ war ne Idee von ner lieben Freundin. Also... hm... sagen wir mal so: es ist auf dem Stand des sechsten Buches. Also ich hab mir da keinen Band weggedacht oder den letzten ignoriert. Kurz und bündig: ja, Dumbledore ist tot.

Missionsvorbereitung

Eine Kiste mit seinen Utensilien vor sich her schwebend, lief Harry den ziemlich belebten Korridor der UFSTA entlang.

Die Tatsache, dass er wirklich 'Leutnant' und zugleich Mentor, so wie er und die anderen Studenten seines Jahrgangs jedenfalls ihre Lehrer immer genannt haben, der neueren Jahrgänge werden sollte, war an ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch nicht so richtig klar geworden.

Normalerweise war es unmöglich für jemanden, der erst vor ein paar Jahren Agent geworden war, so schnell Leutnant zu werden. Die meisten Agenten konnten schon froh sein, wenn sie mit 35 Jahren Assistent für Außeneinsätze wurde.

Und Harry lief jetzt, mit unglaublichen 26 Jahren, mit der Kiste seiner Utensilien zu seinem ersten Schreibtisch.

Er bekam den Schreibtisch eines etwas älteren Agenten, dem erst kürzlich beinahe der rechte Arm amputiert werden musste, da er durch Unvorsichtigkeit bei einem Einsatz von einem ziemlich üblen Zauber getroffen wurde. Außerdem hatte er das Ziel der Operation nicht auch nur halbwegs erreichen können. Scheinbar hielt sein Boss das als Hinweis des Älterwerdens, jedenfalls feuerte er ihn noch am selben Tag.

Das letzte Mal als Harry ihn gesehen hatte, schien er einen äußerst grimmigen Blick zu haben.

Als hätte er von vornherein gewusst, das Harry seinen Platz einnehmen würde.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging ihn nichts an. Wenn der Mann Probleme hatte, war das nicht seine Schuld.

Er gab zu, das diese Entscheidung schon ziemlich hart gewesen war, doch wenn der Boss das gemeint hatte, sollte man ihn lieber so reden lassen, denn sich mit ihm anzulegen, war keineswegs eine gute Idee.

Nur wenige kannten seinen Namen. Er verriet ihn nur denen, die er am meisten vertraute, und von denen er sicher war, nicht sofort ans Messer geliefert zu werden.

Die einzigsten die seinen Namen kannten, und ihn wie ihre Augäpfel hüteten, waren die ältesten der Lehrer und Mentoren. Sie leiteten alle wichtige Missionen an die Agenten weiter, da sie die einzigsten waren, die den Boss sehen durften. Deshalb nannten alle Agenten in Harrys Alter ihren Boss deshalb einfach nur ‚Boss', auch wenn es sich ziemlich komisch anhörte.

Erschrocken wachte Harry aus seinen Tagträumen wieder auf, als er sah, das der Korridor sich dem Ende zuneigte und er mit seiner schwebenden Kiste beinahe jemanden erschlagen hätte.

„Es... es tut mir Leid." Stammelte er, ehe er durch die offene Tür seines neuen Büros ging und die Kiste auf seinen Schreibtisch schweben ließ.

Mit einem Dumpfen Kracher knallte sie auf den Tisch.

Harry wollte sich gerade daran setzen, die Bilder von Hermine und Lilly auf seinen Schreibtisch zu stellen, als er plötzlich hörte, wie jemand lauthals seinen Namen rief.

„Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" hallte es immer wieder durchgängig durch den Korridor.

Verwirrt drehte Harry sich um und ging hinaus in den Flur.

Daniel, sein alter Freund von damals, als er gerade noch in der Ausbildung gesteckt hatte, kam mit fuchtelnden Händen und weit aufgerissenen Augen den Gang entlang gerannt.

Doch wie Harry es sich schon denken konnte, da Daniel immer leicht schusselig war, achtete auch er nicht auf den Weg und kurz darauf krachte er mit vollem Umfang mit derselben Frau, auf die auch Harry nicht geachtet hatte, zusammen.

Harry schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn.

Wie konnte man nur so unvorsichtig sein?

Trotz aller Umstände schritt er sofort hervor um das Knäuel, das dort vor ihm lag, auseinander zu knoten.

Als sich alle wieder aufgerichtet und entschuldigt hatten, blieb Daniel wie angewurzelt vor Harry stehen, und sagte kein Wort.

„Du brauchst mich nicht ‚Mr. Potter' zu nennen, nur weil ich jetzt Leutnant geworden bin. Ich wusste davon selber nichts. Für dich bin ich immer noch Harry, klar? Und warum bist du überhaupt so aufgebracht?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Daniel antwortete, denn er selbst schien verwundert, über das, was er gleich sagen würde. „Der Boss will dich sehen."

„Was? Wie bitte? Er will mich sehen? Warum?" Harry war völlig baff. Der Boss wollte tatsächlich ihn sehen? Er kannte ihn doch gar nicht!

„Ja, jetzt sofort! Warum weiß ich auch nicht, aber beeil dich lieber, sonst wird er noch wütend..." sagte Daniel hastig, und fing beinahe an zu schreien.

„Ist... ist ja gut, ich gehe schon..." murmelte Harry, und spurtete sofort los in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Zum Glück war sein Büro nur ein Stockwerk höher als Harrys, also fand er sich schon ziemlich schnell vor der Tür des Büros wieder.

Schnell atmend, klopfte er ein paar mal an, bis er eine tiefe Männerstimme „Herein" Rufen hörte, und trat schließlich ein.

Das Zimmer war merkwürdig stark verdunkelt; Harry konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Nur ein paar Sonnenstrahlen stachen durch die heruntergelassene Jalousie.

Nun wurde Harry schlagartig klar, weshalb es noch seltener war, zu wissen, wie der „Boss" aussah, als seinen Namen zu kennen.

Scheinbar tat dieser Mann alles mögliche um seine wahre Identität zu verschleiern.

„Sie... ähm... hatten mich gerufen, Sir?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Es war etwas merkwürdig, mit einer Person zu sprechen, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

„Ja, allerdings. Das hatte ich."

Wieder hörte Harry diese unheimlich tiefe, grollende Stimme.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht gut wäre, jetzt eine Frage zu stellen, deshalb blieb er lieber stumm wie ein Fisch.

„An dem Tag, an dem Sie geehrt wurden, war ich ebenfalls dort und habe Sie gesehen. Natürlich hielt ich mich versteckt. Ich kann mir denken, dass es Ihnen genauso merkwürdig wie mir vorkam, dass wir dort so eine ausgelassene Stimmung vorfanden.

Ich werde Ihnen eine Liste aller verfügbaren Agenten zusammenstellen lassen, aus denen Sie sich die besten Agenten heraussuchen können. Ich verlange von Ihnen, herauszufinden, was im Zaubereiministerium passiert ist. Akten, Unterlagen, Ordner... alles was Sie finden können, und was etwas erklären könnte, kopieren Sie, und bringen Sie unverzüglich zu mir.

Geben Sie mir einfach eine Liste der Dinge, die Sie für das Einbrechen des Ministeriums brauchen, und die Materialien werde ich Ihnen sofort zukommen lassen. Haben Sie alles verstanden?"

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Er hatte zwar verstanden, worum er gebeten wurde, doch er fühlte sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise überrumpelt.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Die tiefe grollende Stimme wirkte plötzlich eine ganze Spur aggressiver.

Nun wusste Harry, weshalb immer gesagt wurde, man solle „Dem Boss" nicht wiedersprechen...

„Ja... ja natürlich habe ich das." Sagte Harry hastig, drehte sich um, und schloss kurz darauf die Tür hinter sich.

Spärliches Licht zweier Kerzen erhellte den Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer des Hauses der Potters, an dem einzig und allein Harry saß.

Eine Liste von Agenten lag auf dem Schreibtisch, daneben ein Blatt, auf dem ein paar gekritzelte Worte und Hinweise standen.

Harry seufzte und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen.

Er hatte noch nie etwas derartiges gemacht... noch nie einen Plan geschmiedet, irgendwo einzubrechen, geschweige denn im Zaubereiministerium.

Er hatte unweigerlich das Gefühl, nicht ganz bereit für diese Aufgabe zu sein. Wie sollte er eine Einheit befehlen, was zu tun war, wenn er noch nicht einmal richtig registriert hatte, dass er überhaupt Leutnant geworden war?

Was ihn aber am meisten interessierte, war eine ganz andere Frage: Warum hatte der ‚Boss' gerade ihn dazu ernannt, diesen Einsatz durchzuführen?

Er gab normalerweise doch nur denen solche Aufträge, von denen er sicher war, nicht enttäuscht zu werden. Doch er kannte Harry kaum. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihm vertrauen konnte. Oder gab es einen anderen Grund, weshalb er ihn ausgesucht hatte?

Harry hob seine rechte Hand und rieb sich die Stirn. Fasst schon hoffte er, diese ewigen Fragen damit austreiben zu können, doch vergebens.

Wieder ließ er einen Seufzer verlauten und starrte nun ins reine Kerzenlicht.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand leise die Treppe hinabstieg, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er wusste auch so, wer es war.

„Schatz, warum bist du noch auf? Kannst du nicht schlafen?" die sanften Worte Hermines rissen ihn aus dem Trance, weiterhin die Kerzen anzustarren, doch er antwortete ihr nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Alles war einfach so kompliziert...

Er spürte, wie Hermine von hinten ihre Arme um ihn legte, und ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter bettete.

„Doch, das schon aber... ich musste noch einen Einsatz planen..." sagte er und ließ die beiden Blätter schnell in der Akte neben ihm verschwinden.

Er wusste nicht warum, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht, dass Hermine etwas von alledem mitbekam... noch nicht...

„Irgendwas bedrückt dich, das merk ich doch. Wir kennen uns schon zu lange, als das ich so etwas nicht merken würde, dass weißt du!" eine Spur von Humor lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Du musst nicht wissen, was für Probleme ich habe. Es ist nichts wichtiges. Vielleicht werde ich es dir zu gegebener Zeit erklären, doch jetzt ist es nicht wichtig..." Flüsterte Harry, hob seine Hände und nahm ihre Hände in die seine. „Geh schon nach oben. Ich komm gleich nach."

Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah erneut in das strahlende Gesicht, dass Hermine schon seit Lilly auf der Welt war, nicht mehr abgelegt hatte. Auch er musste nun wieder lächeln und zog sie sogleich in einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Bis nachher." Flüsterte sie noch, ehe sie wieder zurück auf die Treppe verschwand.

Auch Harry pustete nur noch schnell die Kerzen aus und folgte ihr.


	4. Einbruch ins Zaubereiministerium

Also, hier kommt dann der nächste und vierte Teil. +grins+

Vielen Dank für die Kommis, und wenn hier noch jemand ist, der noch keinen Kommi abgegeben hat, bitte ich ihn/sie darum, damit ich mich im schreiben noch verbessern kann +lächel+

Hermine Potter: Dankeschöööööön +lächel+ Ich hoffe du liest weiter.

Sandy123: Ne ne, das ist schon richtig so, dass du nicht weißt, was da im Ministerium passiert ist. Das kommt noch +grins+

**_Part 4: Einbruch ins Zaubereiministerium_**

„Agent Potter? Die Elite wäre dann soweit."

Harry nickte, während immer mehr Regentropfen seinen Anzug durchnässten.

Es regnete aus Strömen und der Himmel wirkte grau und dunkel. Es war ziemlich kalt und die Spezialanzüge, die er und seine Elite trugen, waren nicht gerade dick.

Es war merkwürdigerweise der perfekte Tag um ins Zaubereiministerium einzubrechen. Die Renovierungsarbeiten liefen immer noch auf Hochturen, was die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter beanspruchte. Der Regen prasselte zu dem laut und energisch auf die Dächer und Fenster, sodass es schwer war, zu hören, wie jemand auf Zehenspitzen durch die Gänge und Korridore strich, auch wenn das Ministerium im Untergrund war.

Das einzige Problem war, dass Harry seine Elite nicht mit einem Dessilusionierungszauber belegen konnte, da ein neues System in das Zaubereiministerium integriert worden war, dass keine Zauberer oder keine Hexen, die mit einem Zauber belegt waren, in das Haus ließ.

Sobald sie im Ministerium waren, war das alles kein Problem, da dieses System nicht die Zauberei im Ministerium prüfte. Schließlich war es unausbleiblich, das in einem solch großen, wichtigen Gebäude gezaubert wurde. So lange keine unverzeihlichen Flüche ausgeführt wurden, durfte dort drin wieder gezaubert werden.

Damit Harry und seine Elite trotzdem nicht gesehen wurden, hatte er einen alten Zauber ausgekramt, der sie alle soweit verdunkelte, dass es unmöglich war, sie in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Es war ein Zauber, der Harry stark an Geckos oder ähnliche Tiere erinnerte. Er verhalf den Zauberern und Hexen, sich der Umgebung anzupassen. Diesen Zauber kannte so gut wie niemand mehr.

Harry drehte sich um.

Die, von ihm persönlich, ausgesuchte Gruppe von Agenten stand in Reih und Glied vor ihm. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Keiner von Ihnen zeigte zu Harrys Wohlwollen eine Spur von Angst, eher Entschlossenheit.

„Gut. Sie hören alle ausschließlich auf meine Befehle und bleiben mit mir ständig mit den Head - Sets in Kontakt. Falls ihr einen der Wachen, oder sogar ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums seht, greift sie auf keinen Fall an. Nur im Notfall, ansonsten versteckt ihr euch. Ich möchte nicht, dass morgen Tausende Angestellte im Tagespropheten darüber klagen, von hinten rücksichtslos angegriffen worden zu sein, und am wenigsten natürlich dass unser Einbruch gemeldet wurde. Also seien sie wachsam! Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir!" sagten die Agenten im Chor und mit starker Stimme.

„Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte Harry, während er alle einzeln begutachtete.

Vorerst sagte niemand ein Wort, bis plötzlich jemand aus der Gruppe einen Schritt nach vorne trat. Allein durch die Art, wie er sich verhielt, erkannte Harry, dass es sein Freund Daniel war. Er war zwar schusselig, doch bei diesem Auftrag war es nicht wichtig, gut zaubern zu können, oder ähnliches, sondern sich zu verstecken. Außerdem brauchte Harry Leute, denen er vertrauen konnte. Deshalb hatte er ihn auch erwählt, an dieser Aufgabe teilzunehmen.

„Harry, wenn ich dich wirklich so nennen darf... was sollen diese... Hatt-Sats... oder wie die genannt werden...?"

Plötzlich ging ein lachen durch die Agenten.

Harry schmunzelte.

„Ich wollte, dass wir im Kontakt miteinander bleiben, damit ich weiß, was ihr anstellt. Und diese Muggelerfindung ist dafür keineswegs schlecht." Antwortete Harry kalt.

Plötzlich wurden alle wieder still.

„Sonst noch was? Na dann... gehen wir."

Auf Zehenspitzen ging Harry voran. Im Laufmarsch folgten die anderen Agenten ihm.

Sie waren nur ein paar Häuser von der ‚Telefonzelle' entfernt, die Harry damals das erste Mal ins Ministerium gebracht hatte.

Für all die Umbauten, und das Material, dass die Arbeiter brauchten, war jedoch extra ein anderer Eingang gegraben worden; für die Muggel als Baustelle getarnt. Durch diese Öffnung war es leichter mit ihrem ‚Gepäck' hinunter zu gelangen. Die einzigsten, die jedoch dort runter konnten, mussten einen Zauber, den nur die Arbeiter kannten, aussprechen, damit ein Portschlüssel erschien.

Harry und seine Elite war nun bis zu der Baustelle vorgedrungen.

„Sachte... und still gestanden." Flüsterte Harry in sein Head – Set, und mit einem Ruck verstummten die Schritte hinter ihm.

Harry, so unzählige Male, wie er das schon gemacht hatte, schloss erneut seine Augen, streckte seinen rechten Arm aus und suchte im Nichts vor ihm nach der Art ‚Abdruck', die die Magie, sowie auch dieser Zauber, hinterließ.

Harry musste den Zauber nicht kennen, um weiter zu kommen. Für die Leute, die diese Technik beherrschten, so wie Dumbledore und er selbst, mussten sie sich nur etwas konzentrieren und sie kamen auch so weiter.

„Aha." Flüsterte Harry leise und öffnete die Augen. Es sah zwar so aus, als hielte er die Luft fest, doch er zog mit aller Kraft seine rechte Hand zurück und sofort tauchte eine Art Kessel aus dem nichts auf, den er in der Hand behielt.

„So Leute, versammelt euch hier, und fasst den Kessel an."

Seine Crew tat wie geheißen, und bald darauf spürte Harry auch schon das vertraute ziehen irgendwo hinter seinem Nabel. Kaum eine Sekunde später befanden er und seine 6 Agenten sich im Inneren des Ministeriums.

Alles war ziemlich verdunkelt, nur in wenigen Ecken brannte Licht. Alles wirkte alt und schmutzig.

Harry jedoch sah sich um. Ein Wachmann, etwas weiter vor ihnen, saß auf einem Stuhl, der scheinbar alle, die durch diesen Portschlüssel ins Ministerium kamen, bewachte. Er war eingedöst, denn sein Zauberstab, den er in der rechten Hand hielt, war zu Boden gerichtet, und der Mann hatte seinen Kopf zurück geneigt und scheinbar war sein Mund offen.

„In die Ecke dort." Gab Harry erneut durch sein Head – Set durch und schlich in die Ecke links neben sich.

Dort war völlige Dunkelheit und es war wichtig, dass niemand sie sah, während Harry die Lage besprach.

„Okay. Wir haben Glück gehabt. Der Wachmann scheint eingeschlafen zu sein. So können wir gut an ihm vorbeischleichen. Das einzige Problem ist, dass wir so bleiben müssen, wie jetzt. Denn wenn wir uns jetzt alle mit einem Dessilusionierungszauber belegen, sehen wir nicht, wo wer steht und greifen uns womöglich noch selbst an.

Ich werde gleich aber ein paar Räume abklappern und dort nach Unterlagen suchen. Dann werde ich mich vorsichtshalber damit belegen, falls mal jemand reinkommt. Ich gebe euch aber bescheid. Ihr achtet währenddessen darauf, ob jemand kommt, und gebt mir Bescheid, klar? Dann los..."

Harry seufzte. Dies war nun schon das zehnte Büro, in dem er nichts gefunden hatte. Sie waren nun schon seit zwei Stunden hier. Bis jetzt hatten ihn und seine Leute zwar noch niemand gestört, aber er hatte in keinem der aktuellsten Dokumente auch nur eine Erwähnung über etwas gefunden, was die fröhliche Stimmung erklären könnte.

Ein zusätzliches Problem war auch noch die Tatsache, dass Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich das Büro des Zaubereiministers befand. Er war nie dazu gekommen, das Büro von ihm zu sehen, geschweige denn hatte es einen so wichtigen Anlass gegeben, dass Harry zu ihm gerufen worden war.

Doch wenn jemand etwas in seinen Dokumenten erwähnen würde, dann doch wohl er...

Harry sprach erneut in sein Head – Set.

„Wieder nichts. Wenn alles da draußen klar ist, komm ich raus." Flüsterte er.

„Alles klar." War der knappe Wiederruf, den Harry hörte, bevor er auf die Tür zuging, sie öffnete und hinaustrat.

Er stand in mitten des Flures, als plötzlich ein ziemlich großer Mann auf ihn zukam.

Harry konnte noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, bevor der Mann ihn berührte, knallte dafür aber gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Harry versuchte, nicht hinzufallen, was ihm glücklicherweise auch gelang.

Der Mann drehte sich verwundert um und starrte die Wand, gegen die Harry geprallt war, fragend an.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schüttelte er den Kopf und ging weiter. „Muss mir wohl was eingebildet haben..." murmelte er.

Nach ein paar Schritten öffnete er eine Tür, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Warst du das gerade, Harry?" hörte Harry die Stimme von Daniel leise fragen, der kurz darauf aus seinem Versteck im Schatten heraustrat.

Harry holte einmal tief Luft. Das war ziemlich knapp gewesen... „Verdammt! Könnt ihr nicht besser aufpassen? Ihr habt doch gesagt, hier im Flur sei niemand!" sagte Harry, mit wütender, aber ebenfalls leiser Stimme.

„Als er es Ihnen durchgesagt hat, war hier auch niemand! Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo der so schnell hergekommen ist..." sagte einer der anderen Agenten und trat ebenfalls aus der Dunkelheit.

„Lasst das ‚Ihnen' weg und passt das nächste Mal besser auf, verstanden? Folgt mir." Flüsterte Harry, drehte sich um und lief den Korridor weiter entlang.

„Ja, gerne. Wenn wir dich sehen könnten..." flüsterte Daniel durch das Head – Set sarkastisch.

„Ach, ihr wisst, was ich mein. Geht den Korridor weiter runter..." gab Harry durch das Head – Set zurück, und lief weiter vorsichtig gerade aus.

Auch hier war alles still und friedlich. Nichts bewegte sich. „Ich geh in den ersten Raum links." Flüsterte Harry und schlich weiter, bis er vor der Tür stand.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Türknauf um.

Harry erschrak.

In diesem Raum war schon jemand...

Nun, die gute Sache war, dass er das Büro des Zaubereiministers gefunden hatte... die schlechte, dass der Inhaber des Büros auch anwesend war.

Harry stand, den Türknauf immer noch in der Hand haltend, direkt im Blickfeld des Ministers und seines Schreibtischs, dahinter saß Scrimgoeur; den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet.

Harry, der den ersten Schock einigermaßen verdaut hatte, fiel plötzlich glücklicherweise wieder ein, dass er immer noch mit dem Dessilusionierungszauber belegt war, und somit von dem Minister gar nicht gesehen werden konnte.

So vorsichtig und leise er konnte ließ er den Türknauf los, stellte sich ein paar Schritte weiter nach rechts an die Wand und hielt die Luft an.

Der Minister für Zauberei stand schlagartig auf und lief, den Blick immer noch stur geradeaus gehalten, auf die immer noch offene Tür zu.

Er stand jetzt fast haargenau neben Harry und lugte von dem Türrahmen hinaus auf den Flur.

Nach wenigen Sekunden drehte er sich kopfschüttelnd wieder um.

„Dieser verdammte Spooner... den ganzen Tag schon will er mich reinlegen und denkt, er kann mich nerven, indem er die Tür aufstößt... Die neuen werden nimmer jünger und dümmer..." murmelte er und schritt wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

Innerlich dankte Harry diesem Spooner, dass er gerne Scherze mit dem Minister trieb, denn ansonsten hätte sich letzterer wahrscheinlich nicht zufrieden gegeben und Harrys Deckung wäre irgendwann aufgeflogen. Jahrelang kann er schließlich nicht dort stehen bleiben...

Plötzlich merkte Harry, dass der Minister Astalten mache, zu gehen: Er legte ein Paar Akten in seine Aktentasche, schrumpfte sie, steckte sie in die Jackentasche, und zog schließlich diese an.

Mittlerweile atmete Harry auch schon wieder, jedoch so leise es ging, während er weiter mitbekam, wie Srimgoeur seinen Zauberstab einmal umherschwang, was zur Folge hatte, dass jede Lampe im Raum ausging. Langsam schritt er auf die Tür zu, nahm den Türknauf in die Hand und ging nach draußen. Kurz darauf hörte Harry ein leises Knacken, was bedeutete, dass der Minister die Tür verschlossen hatte.

Harry atmete einmal vor Erleichterung aus und lockerte seine Schultern. Er würde schon irgendwie die Tür wieder aufkriegen, obwohl dass sich als nicht all zu leicht herausstellen würde, wie Harry befürchtete...

„Harry, alles okay? Hat er dich bemerkt?" hörte Harry plötzlich aus seinem Head – Set.

Er war überrascht, da er völlig vergessen hatte, dass er ein Head – Set trug.

Harry antwortete aber dennoch: „Er hat mich bemerkt, aber er hielt es für ein Streich von jemand anderes. Er ist aber kurz darauf gegangen. Ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie ich hier raus kommen soll, aber ich such erst mal nach Unterlagen... ich meld mich, wenn ich was gefunden habe..."

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Harry alle Dokumente, die er gefunden hatte, auch nur überflogen hatte. Wieder gab es kein Anzeichen dafür, dass in letzter Zeit irgendetwas passiert war, was die ‚Friede – Freunde – Eierkuchen' Stimmung erklären würde...

Harry seufzte und sah sich noch mal im Zimmer um.

Plötzlich erblickte er etwas, das links neben dem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden lag. Es musste wohl runtergefallen sein.

Schnell bückte Harry sich, und hob ein kleines schwarzes Buch auf.

Sofort öffnete er es und legte die ersten zwei Seiten um. Dann, auf der dritten Seite sah er eine Überschrift.

„Na, was haben wir denn hier?" flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst, während sich seine Augen weiteten und sein Mund ein lächeln bildete.


	5. Eine Menge Erklärungen und Schmerzen

Hier dann mal wieder das nächste Chap +grins+ Vielleicht finden sich ja noch mehr Leser, würde mich freuen. Hinterlasst einfach ein klitzekleines Kommichen, ja? Selbst wenn's nur ein ‚Ich war hier' ist. Würde mich freuen.

Uuuuuh... jetzt muss ich erst mal ne ganze Litanei erklären... alle anderen, lest einfach drüber weg xD

michi-sky: Ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Die Seite hatte sich irgendwie quer gestellt und wollte nicht, das ich was hochlade aber irgendwie hat sie es sich wohl anders überlegt o.O Ich glaube auch, dass du das nicht ganz verstanden hast: Harry kann sein Problem mit der Narbe nicht lösen. Sie wird niemals verschwinden und immer wieder schmerzen, wenn es ihr gerade passt. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel (siehe Kapitel zwei). Und das mit der Zeitungsannonce: Anscheinend hab ich das nicht besonders gut erklärt... typisch für mich. Die AUSBILDUNG zu einem Agenten stand in der Zeitung. Das ist wie... wie so ne Art Berufsschule oder so. Das was Harry nun macht – die richtige ‚Agentenarbeit' für die UFSTA, die nur den besten Agenten zusteht, und das lehren der Schüler – gehört nicht mehr so direkt zu dem Abschnitt. Die UFSTA bildet Leute aus, es heißt aber nicht das sie 100 an die UFSTA gebunden sind und dort auch arbeiten (müssen). Ja, Harry ist da zwar schon mal dort eingebrochen, aber weißt du, trotzdem gibt es da einen Unterschied. Ihm war damals egal, bzw. konnte er sich schon denken, dass die Leute ihn da kriegen würden und herausfinden würden was er getan hatte, doch er wollte nur Sirius retten. Alles andere war ihm egal (so seh ich das zumindest). Nun soll er es aber so machen, dass es zum einen niemand bemerkt, was die da tun, weil sie keinen Untersuchungsbeschluss oder so was haben. Eigentlich darf der ‚Boss' Harry solch eine Aufgabe nicht geben, da sie nichts mit Terroristen zutun hat. Und zum zweiten soll er nicht einfach da „einbrechen, was holen und wieder raus", sondern versuchen unauffällig zu sein und Arbeitern, die dort möglicherweise Überstunden machen, aus dem Weg gehen und gleichzeitig so gut wie jedes einzelne Zimmer durchsuchen und dort nach Unterlagen suchen. Problematisch, wenn sich im selben Raum jemand anderes befindet, der dort arbeitet, oder? Und zum letzten: hab ich auch nicht erklärt. Die UFSTA befindet sich NICHT im Zaubereiministerium. Durch seine Herausragenden Fähigkeiten und Machenschaften sollte Harry geehrt werden und es wäre zu... na ja... unfeierlich das in der UFSTA zutun, deshalb wurde die Ehrung, wie alle anderen vor Harry, in das Zaubereiministerium verlegt. Übrigends schade, dass ich die Story nicht so gut erklären kann, wie ich gehofft hatte. Anscheinend kannst du sie nicht so verstehen, wie sie ist...

Hermine Potter: Wieder vielen Dank+lächel+

_**Part 5: Eine Menge Erklärungen und eine Menge Schmerzen**_

**__**

Die Klamotten mit Schlamm beschmutzt, völlig durchnässt und mit einer dünnen Akte in der Hand schritt Harry mit großen Schritten den Flur des Zaubereiministeriums entlang.

Den Dessilusionierungszauber hatte Harry bereits aufgehoben, was er bereits bereute, denn viele seiner Kollegen sahen ihn nun ziemlich fragend hinterher. Er wusste, dass er theoretisch seine Klamotten mit dem Zauberstab trocknen könnte, doch im Moment war das nicht so wichtig.

Er hatte endlich gefunden, was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte... das gab Erklärung für so manches... für die UFSTA, oder besser gesagt dem ‚Boss', als auch für Harry selbst.

Als er schließlich vor dem Büro „Des Bosses" stand, drückte er sofort energisch und ohne Zeit zu verschwenden die Klinke um.

Wieder war der Raum komplett verdunkelt, doch diesmal war eine kleine Lampe angeknipst worden, die jedoch nur eine klitzekleine Ecke des Raumes erleuchtete.

„Sir? Auftrag ausgeführt. Ich habe eine Erklärung für die frohe Stimmung finden können." Sagte Harry mit starker Stimme und schritt ein paar Meter nach vorn und wollte gerade die Akte mit kopierten Dokumenten auf den Schreibtisch legen, als der ‚Boss' plötzlich die Stimme erhob.

„Gut gemacht, Potter. Tragen Sie es mir vor."

Etwas verunsichert tat Harry wie ihm geheißen.

Er öffnete die Akte und holte das erste Dokument hervor, hielt jedoch kurz inne.

„Ich habe zufälliger Weise ein persönliches Buch des Zaubereiministers finden können. Ich glaube nicht, dass das beabsichtigt war, da es auf dem Boden lag, als ich es fand. Ich denke, er hatte es eigentlich einstecken wollen, aber nicht gemerkt, dass es hinunter gefallen war." Erzählte Harry.

„Was ist das für ein ‚persönliches' Buch?"

„Es ist sein Tagebuch."

Das letzte Wort schien merkwürdigerweise wie ein Echo durch den Raum zu hallen. Vorerst sagte der Mann vor Harry kein Wort und eine merkwürdige Stille breitete sich im Raum aus.

„Ich habe in keinen sonstigen Dokumenten etwas darüber finden können und ich weiß, Sir, dass es für den Zaubereiminister sehr persönlich ist, und wir vielleicht nicht-" fing Harry an, wurde jedoch schlagartig unterbrochen.

„Das ist es nicht. Jeder kennt ihre unglaubliche Geschichte, und von Professor Willfort schon hörte ich stets nur gutes über Sie. Ich hätte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie bei ihrem ersten Einsatz schon so erfolgreich sein würden."

Harrys noch geöffneter Mund schloss sich. Er schwieg.

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir über das persönliche und so was nachdenken sollten. Sie haben absolut richtig gehandelt. Wenn in noch so ausführlichen Berichten kein Sterbenswort für eine Erklärung zu finden ist, in seinem Tagebuch werden wir bestimmt was finden."

Harry nickte schweigend, als ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel, dass er ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Sie haben Recht." Sagte er deshalb.

Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Stich in der rechten Brust. Er ignorierte es jedoch nach einem kurzen, leisen stöhnen und fing an, das Dokument, dass er immer noch in der linken Hand hielt, vorzulesen.

„Ab welcher Stelle soll ich vorlesen Sir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Lesen Sie den ganzen Tag vor, von dem etwas erwähnt wird." Hallte die tiefe Stimme im Raum wieder.

Harry suchte die Stelle auf, holte noch einmal tief Luft, als ein erneutes Stechen durch seine rechte Brust fuhr, und fing an laut vorzulesen.

„_Der heutige Tag begann ziemlich mühsam. Es war schwer durch die ganzen, von Staub und Schutt verdreckten Korridore und Gänge durch zu kommen. Ich war froh als ich endlich an meinem Schreibtisch angelangt war. Auch heute stand nichts wichtiges auf meinem Tagesplan. Weder eine wichtige Besprechung noch eine andere Sache an der ich anwesend sein musste. Im Nachhinein denke ich, dass das Schicksal das so gewollt hatte._"

Harry hielt kurz inne und schloss, wegen einem erneuten Stichs in der Schultergegend, die Augen und holte erneut tief Luft, während er schon spürte, wie die Finger seiner rechten Hand taub wurden.

„_Gerade, als ich kurz mit Mr. Spooner sprechen wollte, kam einer der Auroren, die ich zur Sicherheit hergeschickt hatte um während der Umbauten aufzupassen, schnellen Schrittes auf uns zu und meinte, ich solle sofort mitkommen. Er wirkte ziemlich aufgewühlt und so folgte ich ihm, ohne Fragen zu stellen. ‚Wahrscheinlich war wieder nur irgendetwas kaputt gegangen und er wollte es mir nicht direkt sagen, um mich wütend zu machen...' dachte ich zu der Zeit noch. Als ich schließlich sah, in welchen Raum er mich hatte führen wollen, stockte mir der Atem. Dieser Raum war schon immer ein Mysterium gewesen._"

Wieder hielt Harry kurz inne. Ab seinem Ellenbogen konnte er seinen rechten Arm nun nicht mehr spüren.

„_Eine Menge der Arbeiter standen um den Bogen mit dem Schleier herum. Ich hatte noch keine Ahnung was auf mich wartete. Doch eines wusste ich: es musste etwas wichtiges sein. Seit dem 16 Jahrhundert stand dieser Bogen nun schon an dieser Stelle und jeder Zaubereiminister war an allen möglichen Versuchen gescheitert, etwas über diesen Schleier oder diesen Bogen herauszufinden. Die letzten Minister hatten sich schon gar keine Arbeit mehr darum gemacht; sie hatten die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben. Doch eines hatte ich mir schon immer geschworen: Dass ich, wenn ich irgendwann Zaubereiminister werden würde, irgendetwas, wenn auch nur etwas unwichtiges, über dieses Gebilde herausfinden würde. _

_Und an diesem Nachmittag tat ich es._

_Die Arbeiter hatten, während sie versucht hatten, das Gebilde ein Stückchen weiter weg zu tragen, um Platz zu schaffen, unbeabsichtigt eine Ecke des Podestes abgebrochen. Dann hatten sie sofort mich gerufen, denn sie hatten etwas gefunden, wenn man es so nennen konnte: Das Podest bestand aus zwei Teilen und nicht nur aus einem. Sie waren übereinander zementiert worden. Was mit anderen Worten bedeutet, dass die wirkliche Unterseite des Podestes nicht mehr zu sehen war, da sie womöglich eine Inschrift enthielt, die niemand mehr hatte sehen sollen. Doch wir haben sie gefunden. Doch nun haben wir eine kleines Problem. Um das Podest oder die Unterseite nicht noch mehr zu schaden, rief ich einen Spezialisten, der jedoch frühestens nächste Woche kommen kann. Wir werden wohl so lange warten müssen. Doch allein die Vorstellung, etwas wichtiges, dass vielleicht so manche Rätsel der Menschheit erklären könnte, gefunden, und ganz besonders nach so langer Zeit endlich etwas über diesen Bogen herausgefunden zu haben, ließ uns alle in eine fröhliche Stimmung ausarten. Doch ich, der es mir geschworen hatte, war an diesem Abend mit Abstand der fröhlichste._

Das war alles, Sir. Ein paar Mal erwähnte er den Bogen noch, aber er schrieb nichts mehr, dass von Bedeutung wäre." Schloss Harry.

Ohne zu versuchen, den rechten Arm zu bewegen, wusste er, dass er ihn nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Er spürte, wie der Schmerz bis hin zu seiner Schulter drang. Er musste hier schleunigst verschwinden.

„Das erklärt einiges. Nun, ich werde ihnen Bescheid sagen, wenn ich einen Plan geschmiedet habe, wie es weiter gehen soll."

Ohne zu fragen, weshalb er Harry bei dieser Sache dabei haben wollte, drehte Harry sich um, öffnete mit der linken Hand die Tür, schloss sie kurz darauf wieder und apparierte sofort nach Godrics Hollow.

Kaum stand er einigermaßen sicher im Flur, hörte er auch schon Hermine aus der Küche kommen.

Er hielt mit der linken Hand seinen rechten Arm fest, damit dieser nicht all zu blöd umherbaumelte, als er merkte, wie der Schmerz seine Wunde einnahm.

„Harry, da bist du ja! Ich hab mir schon – Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie, gerade als er wieder einen tiefen Stich in die Wunde verspürte und er merkte, wie seine Sicht sich leicht verschleierte.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung... ich... leg mich nur kurz... hin..." brachte er luftringend hervor.

„Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus... ist es wieder deine Wunde?" fragte Hermine, die mittlerweile einen Meter vor ihm stehen geblieben war und ihn besorgt musterte.

„ICH HAB DOCH GESAGT, DASS ES MIR GUT GEHT!" schrie Harry sie an, doch kurz darauf spürte er unter Qualen wie seine Wunde erneut wie mit einem glühenden Draht aufgerissen wurde und Blut sein verschmutztes Hemd überströmte.

Mit einem letzten, gequälten Aufschrei sank er auf die Knie.

Hermine stürzte hervor.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry! Was ist mit dir?!" fragte sie, nahm ihn unter einer Schulter und half ihm kurz darauf zu laufen.

Nur leicht bekam Harry, der von Schmerzen geblendet war, mit, wie er von ihr geholfen wurde und als er auf seinem Bett lag, und Hermine herunterrannte um den Zaubertrank zu holen, wusste er nicht einmal, wie er überhaupt dorthin gekommen war.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Hermine wieder da war.

Sie flößte dem, kurz vor der Ohnmacht stehenden Harry, den Trank ein und blieb, seine Hand haltend und mit angstvollem Gesichtsausdruck, neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzen.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute begann der Trank schon zu wirken und Harrys schneller Atem verlangsamte sich. Sein Blick wurde klarer und als er erkannte, wie besorgt Hermine um ihn war, verspürte er einen erneuten Stich, diesmal jedoch in seinem Herzen.

Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Hermine drückte ihn mit leichter Gewalt wieder aufs Bett zurück.

„Du bleibst lieber noch liegen, nach dem, was gerade war! Soll... soll ich dir irgendetwas bringen?" fragte sie vorsichtig und streichelte nach wie vor seine linke Hand.

„Ein Glas Wasser vielleicht." Sagte Harry und merkte, dass es ihm wirklich schon ein ganzes Stückchen besser ging.

Hermine nickte und verschwand schnellen Schrittes ins Badezimmer.

Seufzend prüfte Harry, ob er seinen rechten Arm bewegen konnte, doch plötzlich sah er, wie Lilly sich hinter dem Türrahmen versteckte und ihn prüfend ansah, während Tränen ihre Augen hinunterkullerten.

_Oh nein..._

„Lilly, komm her! Es ist alles okay! Daddy geht's gut!" sagte er und winkte sie mit der linken Hand zu sich herüber.

Lilly machte ein paar Schritte auf das Ehebett zu, blieb jedoch kurz vor Harrys Hand stehen und schniefte kurz.

„Du... du hast… Mami... angeschrieen." Brachte sie unter Tränen hervor.

„Nein... nein komm her. Leg dich neben mich. Ist alles okay." Sagte Harry weiterhin, während er merkte, dass die Qualen von vorhin nichts dagegen waren, seine kleine Tochter, die er über alles liebte, weinen zu sehen.

Langsam kletterte Lilly das Bett hoch, kroch über die linke Bettseite hinweg und legte sich links neben Harry.

Harry umarmte sie mit dem linken Arm und zog sie noch weiter zu sich. Kurz darauf schon schmiss Lilly ihre Angst und ihr Unbehagen beiseite und kuschelte sich an ihren Dad.

„Ich hab deine Mum nicht angeschrieen, ich hab nur... es ist nur so... Das erzähl ich dir lieber, wenn du ein bisschen älter bist, okay mein Schatz?" sagte Harry, der einfach keine Worte fand, ihr das schonend beizubringen.

Lilly wischte sich ihre letzten Tränen weg.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du das sagst." Sagte sie, teils wütend, teils vergnügt.

Und wieder schaffte sie es, Harry zu lachen zu bringen.

„Soll ich dir mal die Geschichte über die kleine Prinzessin Lilly aus Takkatukkaland erzählen?" fragte er.

Auch Lilly lachte jetzt. „Ja, erzähl sie!"

Noch eine Weile lagen sie so nebeneinander und waren so vergnügt, dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie Hermine, die schon längst mit einem Glas Wasser zurückgekehrt war, sie lächelnd beobachtete.


	6. Hieroglyphen

Och joa, ne. Ich stell mal wieder n Chap on +lächel+

Und übrigends: Die Vorgeschichte ist schon vollständig online! Ich habe mir gedacht, gleich alle Chaps reinzustellen, weil's eh nicht viele sind. Ihr könnt sie also durchlesen, wenn ihr mal Zeit habt. +grins+

Achja und noch mal vielen Dank für die Kommis +sichganzdollgefreuthat+

Hermine Potter: Dankeschön. Lilly wird noch mal vorkommen, aber nicht mehr sooo oft. Besonders weil die Geschichte sich ja nicht direkt um sie dreht und ich ja nicht ganze Chaps nur über sie schreiben kann xD

michi-sky: Ist ja nicht so schlimm. Ist eher meine Schuld, weil ich solche Dinge nicht erkläre +mitdemKopfaufdenSchreibtischhau+

**_Hieroglyphen?_**

Kaum eine Woche später war der Spezialist, der vom Zaubereiminister herberufen worden war, eingetroffen. Harry hatte vom ‚Boss' den Befehl erhalten, das Abheben des unteren Teils des Podestes zu überwachen.

Es war Harry keineswegs entgangen, dass der Minister damit eher nicht einverstanden gewesen war, doch nach einem langen Gespräch mit dem Boss hatte er schließlich doch nachgegeben.

Harry, erneut einen Anzug tragend, lief wieder die schmalen Korridore und Gänge entlang, bis er schließlich vor der Tür des Raumes mit dem Bogen stand. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, ehe er die Tür öffnete und hereintrat.

Ein Schauer lief Harry über den Rücken, als er direkt vor seinen Augen den Bogen mit dem Schleier sah. Wenn man sich den Staub und die Spuren des Umbaus wegdachte, sah der Raum noch exakt so wie damals aus. Er war stark erleuchtet und ganz besonders um einen Schreibtisch herum standen viele Lampen.

Viele Leute hatten sich schon versammelt, die meisten waren verständlicherweise Arbeiter und Aushelfer, aber an diesem Schreibtisch stand, unübersehbar, der angekündigte Mann, auf den der Zaubereiminister, aber ganz besonders Harry, die ganze Zeit gewartet hatten.

Es war sofort zu erkennen, dass der Mann nicht aus England kam. Er trug einen Anzug, ebenso wie Harry, jedoch sah man an seinem Gesicht, dass er aus dem Westen stammte.

‚Vielleicht ein Russe', überlegte Harry, während er die Stufen zu ihm, der pausenlos auf seine Unterlagen und auf den Bogen schaute, hinunterstieg, bis er vor dem Schreibtisch stehen blieb.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Harry Potter, der das hier alles überwachen soll. Und sie sind?" sagte Harry, und streckte dem Mann vor sich die Hand entgegen.

Endlich blickte der Mann auf und schlug lächelnd mit der Hand ein.

„Ich bin Tom Masson." Sagte der Mann, überraschender Weise in fast perfektem Englisch.

Harry stutzte leicht.

„Sie können die Englische Sprache ziemlich gut!"

„Ja, ich kam früher öfter hierher. Mein Vater ist Engländer, meine Mutter ist Russin. Ich kann beide Sprachen relativ gut. Von meinem Vater habe ich auch den englischen Vornamen." Antwortete er und fing erneut an, auf seine Unterlagen zu schauen.

Harry schwieg einen Moment, ebenso wie Tom, und sah sich den Bogen an, unter dem er sofort die abgebrochene Ecke des Podestes erkannte.

Der Zaubereiminister hatte in seinem Tagebuch nicht beschrieben wie groß das Stück, das abgebrochen worden war, gewesen war und deshalb war Harry auch ziemlich überrascht. Das Stück schien nicht minder groß zu sein, wie das doppelte seines Zauberstabes.

Es war unverkennbar, dass das abgebrochene Stück eine Spalte hervorbrachte, die es normalerweise nicht geben durfte.

„Woher wissen sie eigentlich von dem ‚glücklichen' Unfall hier? Hat der Minister es ihnen persönlich erzählt?" fragte Tom plötzlich und riss Harry aus seiner Faszination dem Bogen gegenüber.

„Nein... ich..." sagte Harry und dachte angestrengt an eine Ausrede. „Er hat es meinem Chef gesagt, und der gab mir den Auftrag und hat mir alles wichtige erzählt... wenn es überhaupt etwas wichtiges gibt, was man über diesen Bogen weiß..."

„Ja, in der Tat weiß so gut wie niemand etwas über diesen Schleier... oder Bogen, wie ihn viele nennen." Sagte Tom und Harry war froh, ein anderes Thema gefunden zu haben.

„Haben sie eine Ahnung, wie wir die beiden Teile unbeschadet von einander lösen können?" fragte Harry und sah Tom fragend an.

Dieser blickte stirnrunzelnd hoch und beobachtete das Podest, als würde es sich vielleicht von selber teilen und ihm somit die Arbeit erheblich erleichtern.

„Es klingt etwas primitiv, aber ich denke, das beste wäre, wenn vier Leute gleichzeitig den Zauber ‚Wingardium Leviosa Opum', die verstärkte Form des richtigen Zaubers, anwenden. Am besten machen das meine Mitarbeiter, die kennen sich mit so was aus. Und dann müsste jemand... ich kann nicht, da ich alles bewachen muss... den ‚Divisum' – Zauber aussprechen... Na ja und dann bräuchten wir natürlich noch ein paar Leute, die den unteren Teil vorsichtig seitlich auf den Boden schweben lassen, ebenso wie den ersten... warum sprechen sie den Zauber nicht? Blöd rumstehen ist denke ich, auch nicht ihr Fall!" endete er plötzlich und beobachtete Harry.

„Ähm... okay. Kein Problem." Sagte Harry und sah erneut zum Bogen hinüber.

Er war froh, helfen zu können, das Rätsel des Bogens zu lüften.

So viele Rätsel rankten sich um dieses, so unwichtig wirkende Gebilde... schon so viele Jahre lang stand es hier, und doch wusste niemand seine Bedeutung.

Als wenig später alle Mitarbeiter genügend informiert waren, konnten sie schließlich beginnen.

Unter aller größter Vorsicht sprachen die vier, ebenfalls russischen Mitarbeiter von Tom Masson, zur selben Zeit den Wingardium Leviosa Opum – Zauber aus. Sofort schritt Tom nach vorn und gab seinen Leuten Anweisungen.

Ein paar der Arbeiter des Ministeriums warteten mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf die Anweisung Harrys, den eben selben Fluch auf Kommando zu sprechen.

Auch Harry schritt ein Stück nach vorne und holte seinen Zauberstab raus.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, mit dem Gedanken, dass es sein könnte, dass er nicht nur eines der größten Rätsel aufdecken, sondern auch vielleicht noch einem alten Freund retten konnte, rief er, den Zauberstab auf das ca. 3 Meter hoch schwebende Podest gerichtet: „Macht euch bereit! 1...2...3! Divisum!"

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, doch für Harry war es, als hätte er alles in Zeitlupe mit angesehen.

Der untere, und etwas leichtere Teil des Podestes, hatten die Arbeiter des Ministeriums ohne große Probleme vorsichtig zu Boden schweben lassen, der obere Teil jedoch brachte einige Probleme mit sich.

Scheinbar war es für Toms Mitarbeiter schon schwer genug, den Bogen in der Luft zu behalten, folglicherweise schien es unmöglich, ihn auf die Seite zu kippen und dann auf den Boden schweben zu lassen.

Schließlich hatte es, mit Hilfe Toms und Harrys, doch noch geklappt.

Tom und die anderen legten eine kleine Verschnaufpause ein, doch Harry lief zugleich zum oberen Teil des Podestes und besah es sich von unten.

So unglaublich es klingen mag, machte es tatsächlich den Anschein, als wären die beiden Teile nicht angetrennt, sondern abgeschliffen worden.

Es gab keine Anzeichen von Abschürfungen oder rissigen Stellen im Stein.

Vorsichtig fasste Harry den Stein an. Er war völlig kalt, jedoch so glatt, wie ein geschliffener Diamant. Fasziniert fuhr er mit den Fingern den Stein entlang, bis er etwas weiter unten, er mochte es kaum glauben, Hieroglyphen erblickte.

Schnell bückte er sich und sprach den Lumos – Zauber um es besser betrachten zu können.

Die Hieroglyphen waren äußerst fein in den Stein gemeißelt worden. So fein, das Harry dachte, es käme aus einer anderen Welt.

Die Schrift war golden umringt worden. Es gab keinen Zweifel, das dort etwas äußerst wichtiges, was auch immer, stand.

Harry hatte wenig, um nicht zu sagen keine Ahnung über Hieroglyphen, jedoch war er sich fast sicher, dass dies alles andere als normale, ägyptische Hieroglyphen waren.

Irgendetwas schien merkwürdig...

„Sind das Hieroglyphen?" hörte Harry Tom hinter sich fragen.

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht dass es normale ägyptische sind." Antwortete Harry und stand auf.

„Nein, sieht nicht so aus. Wie es aussieht, brauchen wir hier einen Archäologen oder Hieroglyphenspezialisten. So etwas übersteigt bei weitem unserem logischen Niveau." Sagte er, und wies auf sich und seine Leute.

„Ja, verstehe schon. Danke für ihre Mitarbeit...am besten reden sie mit den anderen Agenten des Zaubereiministeriums über die Bezahlung. Für so etwas bin ich nicht befugt." Sagte Harry leicht träumerisch, während er immer noch gebannt auf die Hieroglyphen starrte.

Ein paar Sekunden später ging Tom wieder und Harry stand allein vor dem Podest.

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch nicht damit.

Ein oder zwei Stunden später befand sich Harry schon wieder in Godrics Hollow. Ohne jemanden, der sich auch nur ansatzweise mit Hieroglyphen auskannte, hatte es keinen Sinn gehabt, noch länger im Ministerium zu bleiben.

Bevor er nach Hause ging, hatte er dem ‚Boss' jedoch noch einen Besuch abgestattet und von den Vorfällen berichtet. Dieser hatte sich sofort an die Arbeit gemacht und versucht, einen Archäologen oder ähnliches aufzutreiben.

Seufzend stand Harry unter der Dusche.

Er fragte sich immer noch unaufhörlich, weshalb der Bogen den ‚Boss' so sehr interessierte und ganz besonders, weshalb er Harry beauftragt hatte, diesen Fall zu bearbeiten.

Schon länger hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass der Bogen keineswegs wegen des Berufs so anziehend auf den Boss wirkte. Wie konnte denn schon ein Bogen terroristisch sein?

Nein, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Bogen ebenfalls etwas persönliches für ihn bedeutete, ebenso wie bei Harry.

Hatte er ihm deshalb diesen Fall aufgetragen?

Hatte er gedacht, dass seine Machenschaften neben seinem Job nur bei Harry sicher waren?

Wenig später verließ Harry mit einem Badehandtuch bekleidet, gedankenverloren das Badezimmer, als ihm plötzlich jemand entgegen kam.

„Da bist du ja. Du standest so lange unter der Dusche, dass ich dachte, du wärst ausgerutscht." Sagte Hermine und sah ihn mit einem so gespielt besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an, wie nur sie es zustande brachte.

Schmunzelnd trat Harry vor und legte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte.

„Ach, solche Sorgen hast du dir gemacht? Wie rührend."

Auch Hermine kam nun um ein lächeln nicht herum.

Grinsend küsste Harry sie und führte sie Schritt für Schritt rückwärts bis in ihr Schlafzimmer...

Und nicht vergessen: Hier ganz brav bei ‚GO' klicken +grins+


	7. Eine unerwartete Nachricht

Joa, auch hier geht's mal wieder weiter. Sorry das ich nicht eher gepostet habe, aber ich bin grad mit meiner Klasse seit 2 Stunden zurück aus Hamburg xD

Hermine Potter: xD Sowas finde ich übrigens immer sehr einfallsreich, ein Smily als Review zu benutzen und sonst nichts zu schreiben xD Ich würd mir die Mühe gar nicht erst machen +lol+

Imobilus: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt +grins+ auf so ein Review hab ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet... xD

Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen: ‚Der Boss' ist niemand, den die Fans von Harry Potter kennen können. Es ist eine fiktive Person. (er gehört mir, mir ganz allein! XDDD)

Eine unerwartete Nachricht

Eine halbe Woche später lief Harry durch einen ziemlich gebüschgeplagten Weg entlang, um die Person zu besuchen, die vielleicht sein zukünftiges Leben bestimmen würde.

Er war auf dem Weg zum Haus des Spezialisten für Hieroglyphen, von dem er schon unglaublich viel, besonders von seinem Boss, gehört hatte.

Harry hatte sich in die Nähe der kleinen Hütte, in der Mr. Smith wohnte, appariert, denn nicht zuletzt von Dumbledore hatte Harry gelernt, dass es unhöflich war, ohne Vorwarnung in jemandes Haus zu apparieren.

Mr. Smith hatte bereits viele Erfahrungen mit dem entziffern von Hieroglyphen gehabt, unter anderem hatte er sich eigens auf den Weg nach Ägypten gemacht, um dort die beeindruckenden Schriften zu begutachten.

Doch trotzdem war Harry nicht sicher, was er von ihm halten sollte. Sicher, der Boss vertraute ihm, doch Harry und er sahen viele Dinge verschieden an.

‚Es wird sich zeigen, ob man ihm vertrauen kann.' Dachte Harry und kämpfte sich erneut durch dickes Gebüsch, bis er schließlich die letzten paar Bäume und Büsche hinter sich gelassen hatte und nun eine kleine hölzerne Hütte vor sich erkannte.

Harry erschrak. Die Hütte, die er gesucht hatte, stand nahe eines Sees. Er war zu einem russischen See appariert, ohne es gewusst zu haben.

Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte; mit dem ganzen grün und dem Wasser sah es schön dort aus, nur hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, an solch einen Ort zu gelangen. Er hatte gedacht, dass Mr. Smith in der Stadt wohnte, obwohl das Gebüsch schon Fragen aufgeworfen hatte.

Dies war auf jeden Fall ein wunderschöner Ort. Harry roch den Duft von Blumen und den typischen Geruch der Wälder.

Ein frischer und kalter Wind zog um Harry herum, doch dieser hatte damit schon gerechnet und hatte sich ausreichend warme Klamotten angezogen.

„Solch ein Anblick man nicht oft bekommen im Norden, richtig?" hörte Harry plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich fragen. Schnell drehte er sich um.

Eine wahrlich hübsche Frau kam mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Sie trug dicke und lange Äste in ihren Armen, die ziemlich schwer wirkten.

Die Frau hatte dunkelbraune Harre, die sie offen trug und je näher sie kam, erkannte Harry ebenfalls dunkelbraune Augen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten stand sie vor ihm und obwohl sie keinerlei geschminkt war, oder moderne Klamotten oder ähnliches trug, strahlte sie aber besonders ihre Augen, eine ungewöhnlich starke Wärme aus. Ihre Ausdruckskraft war gewaltig.

„Ich nicht sehe oft Leute, wie Sie aus der Stadt hier." Sagte sie und lächelte ihn auf solch eine fried– und liebevolle Art an, dass es ihn fast von den Füßen riss. Keineswegs würde ihm jemals eine Frau so viel bedeuten wie Hermine, jedoch hatte er niemanden gesehen, der weder vom Wesen noch von Aussehen so nett aussah, wie diese Person vor ihm.

Harry schmunzelte.

„Entschuldigung. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich suche jemanden namens Jack Smith um etwas geschäftliches zu bereden." Sagte Harry und achtete darauf, sehr deutlich und langsam zu sprechen, da die Russin vor ihm scheinbar nicht gut Englisch sprach, worauf er folgerte, dass sie die Englische Sprache nicht so gut verstand.

„Es ist nett, dass sie sprechen langsam für mich, aber bitte keine Umstände sie müssen machen wegen mir. Ich bin die Frau von Mr. Smith. Mein Name ist Anastasia. Ich kann Sie führen zu ihm, wenn sie möchten." Sagte sie, und wieder lächelte sie, als gäbe es auf der Welt nichts schöneres.

Harry nickte. „Darf ich?" fragte er langsam und deutete auf die Äste in ihren Armen.

Sie nickte, sah ihn jedoch verständnislos an.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, und ließ die Äste vor ihnen her schweben.

Anastasia lachte.

„Ach, Sie auch können zaubern, wie mein Mann!"

„Können Sie das nicht?" fragte Harry und begann, Anastasia, die bereits voraus gelaufen war, zu folgen und weiterhin die Äste über sich schweben zu lassen.

„Nein. Mein Vater war ein Zauberer aber meine Mutter von Geburt an das nicht konnte. Meine Schwester wurde eine... Hexe, ich glaube, heißt das auf Englisch..., aber ich, wie meine Mutter kann so was nicht." Sagte sie und Harry meinte, ihre fröhliche Stimme ein bisschen sinken zu hören.

Sie führte Harry erneut durch eine Art Wald, doch während des restlichen Weges sagten sie nichts zueinander. Harry konnte sich nur zu gut denken, weshalb sie stumm blieb. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr als Kind genauso ergangen, wie seiner Mutter und seiner Tante Petunia. Möglicherweise war Anastasia, wie auch Petunia, immer die unwichtigere gewesen, und immer hatten ihre Eltern stets nur ihre ältere Schwester bewundert, da sie die Fähigkeit hatte, zu zaubern.

Auch Harry wollte ihr nicht auch noch tiefer in die Wunde stechen und so fragte er nicht mehr nach.

Nach einen kurzem Fußmarsch kamen sie schließlich an eine Art Holzfällerort an, an dem ein Mann bereits auf neues Holz wartete.

Harry ließ das Holz zu Boden schweben, während er beobachtete, wie Anastasia ein paar Sätze mit einem Mann, scheinbar Jack Smith, auf russisch sprach und sie beide schließlich alleine ließ.

„Schweben sie mir ein paar Äste hierher?" fragte Mr. Smith und sah Harry an.

Harry wunderte sich. Mr. Smith sprach in perfektem Englisch. Ebenso wie seine Frau hatte er braune Harre, jedoch kurze.

Plötzlich erkannte Harry einen Zauberstab am Gürtel des Mannes vor ihm.

Harry schritt fragend hervor.

„Warum benutzen sie nicht ihren Zauberstab?"

„Ich finde diese altmodische Art viel besser. Wenn man alles nur noch mit dem Zauberstab machen würde, hätten wir Zauberer ja gar nichts mehr zu tun." Sagte Mr. Smith, hob die Axt und brach die Äste in zwei Stücke.

„Aber es hat auch mit ihrer Frau zutun, nicht war?" fragte Harry und stellte sich schließlich vor ihn hin.

Mr. Smith lächelte.

"Sie sind Harry Potter oder? Ich bin Jack Smith. Sie können mich auch nur Jack nennen. Aber wenn sie hier sind, um mich abzuholen, muss ich ihnen leider sagen, dass ich das noch nicht kann. Es sieht vielleicht momentan nicht so aus, aber ich hab hier noch viele Dinge zu klären, bis ich vorläufig in Endland wohnen kann. Ich hoffe, sie können das verstehen." sagte Jack und hob erneut die Axt.

„Natürlich. Hätten sie vielleicht eine gewisse Vorstellung, wann sie soweit sein könnten?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Es war unmöglich zu erwarten, dass Jack sofort mitkam, dass war ihm klar, jedoch würde er am liebsten so schnell es geht herausfinden, was es mit dem Bogen auf sich hatte.

„Ich denke, in gut zwei Wochen werde ich fertig sein."

Harry seufzte leise.

„Dann will ich sie auch nicht mehr stören. Vielen dank, dass ich herkommen und sie besuchen durfte." Sagte Harry, drehte sich um und ging zurück.

„Kein Problem. Ich hoffe ihnen hat es hier gefallen, am Baikal – See." war das letzte was Harry noch hörte, bevor er nach ein paar Schritten zurück nach Godric's Hollow apparierte.

Seufzend zog er seine Jacke aus und schritt ins Wohnzimmer.

Hermine saß unter Kerzenschein am Schreibtisch und drehte sich um als Harry eintrat.

„Und, was hat dieser Mr. Smith gesagt?" fragte sie und legte ihren Zauberstab beiseite, mit dem sie gerade noch Aufsätze korrigiert hatte.

Mit betrübtem Blick ließ Harry sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Er hat frühestens in zwei Wochen Zeit, sich hier in England einzurichten."

Hermine schritt zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und sah ihn für einige Augenblicke in die Augen.

„Harry... das was ich jetzt sage, meine ich wirklich nicht böse, aber lass dich deswegen nicht so herunterziehen. Ich weiß dass dir Sirius immer noch ziemlich viel bedeutet, aber selbst wenn er das überlebt hat, als er durch dem Bogen fiel... nun ja... heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er jetzt noch..."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Wie immer." Sagte Harry, eigentlich nur bedacht darauf, Hermine nicht zu ende sprechen zu lassen.

Harry lächelte Hermine an, fasste mit der Hand hinter ihren Hals und zog sie in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Plötzlich schreckte Hermine zurück und hielt sich ihren Bauch.

„Was hast du?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Ach nichts. Leichtes Bauchstechen. Hab ich schon seit Heut morgen. Geht bestimmt wieder weg."

Harry beobachtete sie skeptisch.

„Leg dich lieber hin."

„Nein, nein. Das wird schon." Sagte Hermine und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihrem Mann, welcher jedoch nicht bemerkte, wie sie immer noch die Hände krampfhaft zusammenballte.


	8. Ehestreit?

Und wieder ein neuer Teil. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch, hier knallen nämlich zwei Fronten aneinander +hinterhältig grinst+

Und ich weise noch einmal darauf hin, dass ich die Vorgeschichte hierzu on gestellt habe. Ein paar von euch wollten sie so gerne lesen und ich möchte nicht so gerne, dass ich sie grundlos on gestellt habe.

Andy1991: Macht ja nix +lächel+ Tja, ob er die Zeichen übersetzen kann, wirst du gleich sehen +grins+

**_Ehestreit?_**

Die nächsten zwei Wochen schienen endlos für Harry. Es war unerträglich für ihn, so lange warten zu müssen und die Tatsache, dass er absolut nichts unternehmen konnte, machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Eher gegen seinen Willen hatte Harry bemerkt, dass sich Hermines Blicke mit jedem weiteren Tag, der verging und Harry hibbellicher machte, verdunkelten.

Er wusste, dass sie der Meinung war, dass Harry die Sache lieber vergessen und an die Zukunft denken sollte, doch Harry hatte die Hoffnung einfach noch nicht aufgegeben, auch nach den langen Jahren nicht. Und eigentlich hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass Hermine zu ihm stehen würde, was den Bogen betraf...

Harrys Gedanken spielten Karussell, während er im Zimmer des Bogens, der immer noch halbiert auf der Seite lag, stets hin und her lief und auf Mr. Smith wartete. In letzter Zeit verhielt sich Hermine äußerst merkwürdig, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Doch eigentlich nur, wenn er selbst in der Nähe war.

Seit dem Tag, an dem sie das Bauchstechen bekommen hatte...

„Da sind sie ja, Mr. Potter!"

Harry hielt mit den hin und her gehen inne, und drehte sich verwundert um.

Dort stand er. Mr. Smith war endlich angekommen.

„Ich hab Sie gar nicht bemerkt, sind sie direkt hier her appariert?" fragte Harry und lief auf Mr. Smith zu, um ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung hinzuhalten.

„Nicht direkt hier her. Bei der Empfangsdame... wie auch immer sie heißen mag, habe ich gefragt, wo sie seien, und sie wies mich hierher." Sagte Mr. Smith, lächelte und schlug mit seiner Hand ein.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, konnte ich es kaum erwarten, dass sie kommen." Sagte Harry.

„Ja, für sie scheint diese Sache hier ziemlich wichtig zu sein, das merkte ich schon, als sie mich besuchen kamen. Aber ich will Sie hier jetzt nicht ausfragen. Zeigen Sie mir lieber diese Hieroglyphen." Sagte Mr. Smith mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harrys Erstaunung darüber, dass dieser, für ihn so wichtiger, Mann endlich eingetroffen war, verblasste langsam und er fand in die Gegenwart zurück.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Harry auf den längs liegenden Teil des Podestes zu und hielt kurz davor an.

„Das Stück, dass dort vorne liegt, haben wir hier" – und Harry wies auf die Stelle – „abgespalten, und den Bogen mit dem wichtigerem Teil da runter hierher schweben lassen."

Mr. Smith nickte und stellte sich hinter den Bogen.

„Ich habe nie etwas von diesem Bogen gehört, obwohl er ja, wie mir gesagt wurde, schon so lange hier steht und trotzdem hat noch niemand etwas über ihn herausfinden können... ziemlich schade..." sagte er, ging um den Bogen rum, begutachtete ihn und blieb fassungslos vor den Hieroglyphen stehen.

Sekundenlang blieb er stumm und sah die Schriften mit großen Augen an.

Harry schmunzelte und stellte sich neben ihn hin.

„Ich weiß, es ist überwältigend."

„Das ist es nicht."

Harry sah Mr. Smith fragend an.

"Natürlich, es ist wunderschön und etwas so detailgenaues habe ich nie zuvor gesehen, was mir jedoch mehr zu schaffen macht, ist die Inschrift." Sagte er, bückte sich und sah sich die Hieroglyphen noch genauer an.

„Was genau meinen Sie damit?" fragte Harry, obwohl er glaubte, die Antwort schon zu kennen. So wie Mr. Smith sprach, verhieß es nichts Gutes.

„Nun die Sache ist die... es kann sein, dass ich in meinen Aufzeichnungen trotzdem etwas ähnliches finde, keine Frage, aber so wie ich es jetzt sehe, kann ich diese Hieroglyphen nicht entziffern."

„Warum?" fragte Harry fassungslos. War er wieder so kurz vor den Ziel gescheitert, weiterzukommen?

„Ich kenne diese Sprache nicht. Entweder ist sie so alt, dass noch nicht mal ich sie kenne, oder es hat noch nie ein Mensch vor uns solche Inschriften gesehen, was bedeuten könnte, dass wir Jahrhunderte brauchen werden, bis wir auch nur eine Ahnung haben, was sie zu bedeuten haben, geschweige denn, sie in korrektes Englisch umwandeln zu können."

Harry stockte der Atem. Wenn das der Wahrheit entsprach, würde er nicht mehr miterleben, was dort stand und Sirius wäre dann garantiert schon...

„Nun, ich werde sie mir aufschreiben und sie mit meinen Unterlagen vergleichen. Wollen wir das beste hoffen." Sagte er, holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und zauberte sich ein Block und einen Stift in die Hände.

„Ich denke, sie können sich besser konzentrieren, wenn sie alleine sind... ich... habe noch zu tun. "sagte Harry resigniert und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Ja... ja, das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen, vielen Dank." Schickte ihm Mr. Smith noch auf den Weg.

Harry stand nun auf dem Menschenleeren Korridor und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Es kam ihm vor, als wenn jeden Mal, wenn er davor stand, etwas herausfinden, ihm etwas in die Quere kam.

So sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, etwas über den Schleier zu erfahren, so sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, nur noch einmal mit seinem Paten sprechen zu dürfen, doch so wie es momentan aussah würde er noch nicht einmal erleben, was die Inschrift bedeutete...

Ein leises Seufzen war das einzige, was er zurückließ, bevor er nach Hause apparierte.

Unerwartet roch Harry Essen, als er in Godris Hollow angekommen, und seine Jacke weggehängt hatte.

Hermine hatte sich schon lange keine Zeit mehr genommen, um etwas eigenes zu kochen, da sie durch die Arbeit genauso beschäftigt war, wie Harry selbst.

Um so überraschender war es für ihn, eine, mit einer Schürze bekleidet und mit dem Zauberstab Essen auf den Tisch schwebende Hermine vor sich zu sehen.

Harry wartete so lange, bis der Topf auf den Tisch stand, da er sie nicht erschrecken wollte, bis er „Ich bin wieder da." sagte.

Hermine drehte sich um, lächelte ihn an, kam auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du heute wieder früher kommst! Schau! Ich hab uns mal wieder Essen gekocht!"

Nun wusste Harry, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. In den letzten Wochen war Hermine immer abwesender zu ihm geworden, geschweige denn, dass sie ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

Außerdem hatte sie gekocht, den langen Esstisch (den sie eigentlich nie gebrauchten, da sie in der Küche aßen) gedeckt und Kerzen aufgestellt.

Harry wusste nicht was los war, denn so weit er wusste, war weder ein Feiertag, noch ihr Hochzeitstag. Er fasste den Entschluss, erst mal abzuwarten, was sie tun würde.

Hermine, die schnell noch die restlichen Töpfe in das Esszimmer befördert und ihre Schürze abgelegt hatte, kam ins Esszimmer.

Harry hatte schon auf sie gewartet, und hielt ihr den Stuhl hin.

„Danke!" sagte sie nochmals oberfreundlich und setzte sich, während Harry ihren Stuhl zum Tisch schob und sich kurz darauf selbst hinsetzte.

Sie saßen sich gegenüber, sodass Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine ihm während des Essens fortwährend Blicke zuwarf und stetig lächelte.

Nach dem Harry seinen halben Teller geleert hatte, hielt er es aber nicht länger aus.

„Ist etwas passiert, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?" fragte er.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie mit einem lächeln und nun war Harry sich endgültig sicher, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte.

„Also... du kochst wieder, bist fröhlich wie seit Wochen nicht mehr, Kerzenschein überall..."

Hermine ließ sich sichtlich mit ihrer Antwort Zeit.

„Nun ja... weißt du, es könnte tatsächlich etwas sein..." sagte sie, hielt mit dem essen inne und legte ihr größtes Lächeln auf.

„Ich bin wieder schwanger!"

„Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Ich fühlte mich schon vor einer Woche leicht komisch, und da habe ich mich in der Schule vom Madam Mendes (Madam Promfrey war kürzlich verstorben) untersuchen lassen, die dann meine Vermutung bestätigte." sagte Hermine, immer noch ununterbrochen lächelnd.

„Und du hieltest es nicht für Nötig, mir vorher davon zu erzählen?"

Kaum hatte Harry diese Worte ausgesprochen, bereute er sie schon und fragte sich, was ihn da bloß geritten hatte.

Hermines lächeln gefror auf der Stelle.

„Tut... tut mir Leid, vergiss was ich gerade –"

Hermine knallte wütend ihre Serviette auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Nein, nein. Entschuldige dich nicht. Schon gut." Sagte sie und schritt mit großen Schritten zur Treppe.

„Nein, Hermine-"

Wütend schwang Hermine ihren Kopf zurück. Harry verspürte einen Stich in seiner Magengegend. In Hermines Augen hatten sich Tränen gebildet. Auch er stand auf.

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen! Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Weißt du, genau das war nämlich der Grund, warum ich es dir nicht gesagt habe: Du bist so aufgebracht wegen der Geschichte mit Sirius, dass dir alles andere egal ist! Obwohl du genauso gut wie ich weißt, dass es für Sirius sowieso keine Hoffnung mehr gibt!" schrie Hermine ihn an.

Ihre Stimme war gebrochen und unaufhaltsam traten Tränen aus ihre Augenwinkel.

Einen Augenblick lang schien es Hermine leid zu tun, die Sache mit Sirius angesprochen zu haben, denn sie stand stumm da und sagte nichts.

Doch dann drehte sie sich um und stürzte zur Treppe.

Harry schritt schnell hervor und hielt sie am Ärmel fest.

„Hermine, bitte! Warte doch!"

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!" war das letzte, was Harry hörte, bevor Hermine die Schlafzimmertür vor Wut zuknallen ließ und sie von innen abschloss.

Noch zu verwirrt über das Geschehene, blieb Harry erst stehen, dachte nach, rannte dann ebenfalls auf die Schlafzimmertür zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an.

„Hermine, bitte, mach auf! Das hab ich nicht so gemeint! Ich war nicht ich selbst!"

Fast zehn Minuten stand er so da und versuchte, Hermine zum herauskommen zu bewegen. Doch das einzige, was er hören konnte, waren stumme Schluchze.

Schließlich gab er es auf, ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und zauberte noch schnell das Geschirr und das Essen in die Küche, bevor er sich eine Decke und Kissen zusammensuchte und sich auf das Sofa legte.

Was zum Teufel hatte ihn da geritten? Wie hatte er so etwas nur fragen können? Er hätte sich mit ihr freuen sollen, anstatt sie anzuschreien.

Nach einem letzten Blick zur Treppe schlief er schließlich ein.

Ach ja und seid so lieb, und klickt hier auf ‚GO'


	9. Versöhnung

Da ihr ja so fleißig reviewt habt, und ich eh heute keine Schule hatte stell ich aus Langeweile nu den nächsten Teil rein.

Imobilius: Achso xD Ich dachte schon so „Hä? Was meint der da?" aber ne is alles gut +lach+ Und die Sache mit Sirius: Noch ist nicht alles verloren...

Hermine Potter: Nun siehst du, ob sie ihm verzeiht... aber ich glaub, die Überschrift des Kapitels verrät es schon +lach+

AbbyLuka: Ah, cool. N neuen Leser (oder Leserin, weiß ich net xD) Danke dass du ein Kommi hinterlassen hast.

Und noch mal allen Danke fürs reviewen+grins+

_**Versöhnung**_

Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Fenster des Schlafzimmers und brachten Hermine somit zum aufwachen.

Kaum hatte Hermine die Augen geöffnet, schloss sie sie automatisch wieder. Um nicht mehr geblendet zu werden und trotzdem weiterschlafen zu können legte sie sich auf die Seite, als sie plötzlich mit halb geöffneten Augen vernahm, dass ihr Wecker 10:00 Uhr anzeigte.

Warum hatte der Wecker nicht geklingelt? Jetzt würde sie zu spät zur Arbeit kommen!

Panisch richtete sie sich auf und hatte die Bettdecke bereits hastig zur Seite geschmissen, als ihr einfiel, dass heute Samstag war. Plötzlich überfiel sie wieder die, ihr nur all zu bekannte, Übelkeit. Genervt wischte sie sich ein paar Strähnen auf dem Gesicht und seufzte.

Wie automatisch drehte sie sich um, um nach Harry zu sehen, was sie nun schon seit längerer Zeit täglich machte, um ihm helfen zu können, falls er in der Nacht einen erneuten Anfall erleiden sollte, als sie sah, dass er nicht neben ihr lag.

Erst blickte sie fragend umher, als ihr der Grund, weshalb sie diese Nacht allein geschlafen hatte, wieder einfiel. Wieder seufzte sie leise.

Harry war gestern Abend so verändert gewesen. Es kam ihr vor, als sei er nicht er selbst und habe keine Kontrolle mehr über sich.

Das hatte an dem Tag angefangen, an dem er das Tagebuch des Zaubereiministers gefunden hatte. Anfangs hatte es noch so ausgesehen, als sei er zwar interessiert, glaube aber, genauso wie Hermine, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für Sirius gab. Doch seit den letzten Wochen, in denen er immer mehr über den Bogen herausgefunden hatte, schien es, als sei er ein ganz anderer Mensch, und nichts und niemand wäre ihm wichtiger, als dieser verdammte Bogen.

Dabei hatte sie sich gestern solche Mühe gegeben, ihn erst in romantische Stimmung zu bringen und ihm dann zu sagen, was los war. Sie hatte gehofft, dass ein gemeinsames Baby ihn von seiner Besessenheit loseisen würde und ihm die Wahrheit zeigen könnte.

Doch dabei hatte sie sich leider getäuscht.

Langsam fuhr Hermine sich über ihren Unterleib. Konnte ihn denn gar nichts mehr zu Vernunft bringen?

Nachdem Hermine sich angezogen und so einige Male tief eingeatmet hatte, um die Übelkeit herunterzudrängen, öffnete sie die Tür – und ihr stockte der Atem.

Vor ihr, auf dem Boden befanden sich duzende Rosenblätter. Angefangen an der Tür ihres Schlafzimmers erstreckte sich eine Art Weg aus fortwährend roten Rosenblättern.

Aufs äußerste verwundert und vor allem fragend, fing Hermine an, dem Weg zu folgen.

Er führte sie den ganzen Gang der oberen Etage entlang und die Treppe hinunter.

Es ging weiter durch die Küche und schließlich endete der Weg im Esszimmer.

Der Weg aus Rosenblättern hatte zwar aufgehört, was sie jedoch vor sich sah, war noch viel schöner und erneut stockte ihr der Atem.

Die Fenster waren mit roten Vorhängen verhängt. Der Teppich, der gestern noch weiß gewesen war, schien nun beinahe von rot zu leuchten. Die Stühle waren ebenfalls mit rot überzogen und auf dem Esstisch lag ein rotes Tischtuch, auf dem ein halb fertiges Frühstück stand.

Teller, Messer, Bötchen, alles stand bereit. Ein Glas mit Orangensaft und zwei Eier waren ebenfalls mit von der Partie.

Orangensaft und Eier... genau das, was Hermine morgens am liebsten aß.

Hermine merkte schon, wie ihre Augenwinkel feucht wurden, als sie hervortrat und einen Brief, an sie adressiert, hinter den Brötchen erblickte.

Langsam nahm sie den Brief in die Hand, öffnete ihn, und las:

_Hermine, _

_Es tut mir unglaublich Leid. Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich Liebe und dass ich nie etwas tun oder sagen würde, um dich zu verletzen. Gestern Abend war ich nicht ich selbst._

_Aber wenn ich jetzt sagen würde: „Ich weiß nicht, was mich da geritten hat" würde ich nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. _

_Die Sache mit dem Bogen im Ministerium bringt mich ziemlich durcheinander, und ich weiß dass du denkst, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt, und dass ich das alles vergessen sollte, aber Sirius ist nach wie vor ein wichtiger Bestandteil meines Lebens. _

_Und jetzt habe Ich die Chance, zumindest zu verstehen, was mit ihm passiert ist. _

_Ich kann es verstehen, dass es schwer für dich ist, das zu begreifen und ich bitte dich auch nicht darum. _

_Das einzige, worum ich dich bitte, ist mir zu vertrauen und mich trotzdem so zu lieben, wie ich bin, auch wenn ich Dinge tue, die für dich nicht zu begreifen sind. Hoffentlich kannst du das irgendwann verstehen._

_Und auch wenn du jetzt noch wütend auf mich bist, weißt du im inneren deines Herzens, dass ich mich über nichts mehr freuen würde, als über ein zweites Kind mit dir. _

_In ewiger Liebe, Harry_

_PS: Guten Appetit_

Eine kleine Träne fand den Weg über das Gesicht Hermines, bevor die den Brief langsam sinken ließ und auf die Knie fiel.

Harry saß, mit den Gedanken ganz weit von der vor ihm liegenden Akte entfernt, an seinem Schreibstuhl in seinem Büro.

Anstatt die Akte zu überprüfen, saß er einfach nur auf seinem Stuhl und starrte an die Wand.

Er kannte Tausende Dinge, die er lieber tun würde, als hier zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen.

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt in Godrics Hollow und hätte sich die Reaktion Hermines auf die Rosen und den Brief gesehen.

Was dachte sie jetzt wohl?

War sie immer noch sauer auf ihn, oder hatte sie ihm bereits vergeben und wartete sehnlichst darauf, dass Harry nach Hause kam, damit sie sich wieder mit ihm versöhnen konnte?

Doch Harry konnte nicht weg. Es ging ihm nicht darum, dass es gegenüber dem ‚Boss' schlecht aussehen würde, wenn er blau machen würde...

Er wollte Hermine lieber etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken geben. Und außerdem war da noch das Problem, dass Mr. Smith heute kommen, und ihm Bericht erstatten sollte.

Ihm war zwar mehr als nur klar geworden, was Hermine so aufgeregt hatte, und auf keinen Fall wollte er jetzt noch mehr Salz in ihre Wunde streuen, aber der Bogen hatte für ihn trotzdem große Bedeutung.

Nicht nur für ihn war es wichtig, sondern auch für den ‚Boss', denn nun glaubte Harry mehr denn je, dass der Bogen genauso eine persönliche Bedeutung hatte, wie für ihn.

Ihm war klar, dass der ‚Boss' ihm nie sagen würde, was genau es auf sich hat, aber wäre Harry an seiner Stelle, und einer seiner Agenten würde einfach seinen eigenen Dingen nachgehen, anstatt die, für ihn so wichtige Sache zu erledigen, würde er das mit Sicherheit auch nicht gut finden.

Und ganz genau genommen, steckt er nun in der selben Klemme wie Harry...

Nein. Er würde noch ein paar Minuten warten, dem ‚Boss' Bericht erstatten und dann sofort nach Hause apparieren.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf.

Harry, der nach wie vor total in Gedanken versunken war, schreckte hoch.

Gillian, die Sekretärin aller Agenten in diesem Stockwerk, hatte die Tür mit Wucht aufgeschlagen und starrte nun leicht fragend umher.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie... erschreckt habe..."

„Nein, nein... schon gut. Ich war nur in Gedanken... also, was gibt's?" fragte Harry.

Gillian machte eine kleine Pause ehe sie weitersprach.

„Vor der Tür war so ein Typ, der sich wie ein Ausländer anhörte... Er meinte, er müsse zu ihnen... na ja, ich hab ihn erst mal stehen lassen, da ich nicht wusste, ob das einfach nur ein Penner ist. Erwarten sie jemanden?"

„Um Merlins Willen, lassen sie ihn rein!" antwortete Harry und sprang energisch auf.

Leicht verwirrt über seine Reaktion schüttelte Gillian den Kopf und kam wenig später mit Mr. Smith im Schlepptau wieder zurück.

„Danke", sagte Harry und wies Gillian damit an, die beiden allein zu lassen.

Mit einem leichten lächeln verschwand sie.

Wieder drückte Harry Mr. Smith die Hand hin.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Smith. Und, wie sieht's aus?" fragte Harry, setzte sich und wies Mr. Smith, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

„Ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie mich ruhig Jack nennen können! Na ja, das steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte, ich hab keine Zeit mich zu setzen und ein Pläuschchen zu halten, da ich leider schlechte Nachrichten habe: " sagte Mr. Smith und machte eine Pause, in der sich Harry höflichkeitshalber wieder aufrichtete. „Ich habe leider immer noch keine Ahnung was diese Hieroglyphen bedeuten könnten. Es tut mir Leid, ich habe alles mögliche, was mir einfiel, ausprobiert, doch nichts stimmte überein. Das wollte ich ihnen nur kurz mitteilen, da ich mich jetzt lieber sofort wieder an die Arbeit setzen möchte." Schloss er.

Harry seufzte stark.

„Ja, natürlich. Danke für ihre Bemühungen."

„Nichts zu danken. Dieser Bogen ist für mich ein Mythos, über den ich, fast genauso stark wie sie, mehr wissen will." Sagte er und mit eben diesen Worten verschwand er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Es waren vielleicht nur zwei Sekunden, in denen Harry kurz über den Bogen nachdachte, als sein Blick auf das bewegliche Bild, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, fiel. Es zeigte Hermine, wie sie lächelnd und mit leuchtenden Augen die damals noch ziemlich kleine Lilly in den Armen hielt.

Und dann packte Harry schleunigst seine Jacke, stürmte aus seinem Büro und stieg die Treppe zur nächsten Etage hoch, um dem ‚Boss' Bericht zu erstatten und dann nach Hause zu apparieren um Hermine um Vergebung zu bitten.

Als er anklopfte, schien Niemand im Zimmer zu sein. Er klopfte noch mal, und hoffte, dass er nicht auch noch im ganzen Haus nach ihm suchen musste.

Und schließlich dröhnte ein tiefes „Herein" durch die Tür, und Harry trat ein.

„Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich nicht üblich ist, dass ich um diese Zeit hier einfach rein platze und nun schon Bricht erstatte, aber ich möchte heute lieber ein bisschen früher gehen."

(Durch die Geschichte mit dem Bogen hatte Harry einige Überstunden gemacht, die er jetzt wett machen wollte.)

„Also, was ist ihr Anliegen, Potter?" fragte ihn die tiefe Stimme und wieder war es für Harry mehr als ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, mit jemandem zu sprechen, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch so langsam hatte er sich schon daran gewöhnt.

„Wie Sie ja wissen, wollte heute der Hieroglyphenspezialist mir heute Bericht erstatten. Er ist gerade hier gewesen, jedoch hat er nach wie vor keine Ahnung, was die Hieroglyphen bedeuten könnten. Er versucht es weiter, aber bis jetzt hat er noch nicht mal einen Anhaltspunkt."

„Wenn das alles ist, gehen Sie nach Hause. Ich merke ja, wie aufgebracht sie sind. Nach den vielen Überstunden die sie gemacht haben, haben sie sich das redlich verdient." Kam es zurück.

Harry staunte. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der ‚Boss' ihm zustimmen würde, nach Hause zu gehen.

„Ja, Sir." Sagte Harry, drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür, trat heraus und apparierte nach Godrics Hollow.

Es war ziemlich ungewohnt, dass die Lampen nicht an waren, da er normalerweise immer erst ziemlich spät nach Hause kam. Jetzt war jedoch noch Nachmittag.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit zog er seine Jacke möglichst leise aus, als er plötzlich leise Schritte aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm.

Nachdem er die Jacke ganz ausgezogen hatte, ging er mit vorsichtigen Schritten in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Kaum dass er dort einen Schritt gemacht hatte, sah er Hermine auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Als sie ihn erblickte, stand sie sofort auf.

„Oh, du bist schon da." Sagte sie, jedoch lag eine Kälte in ihrer Stimme, die er überhaupt nicht von ihr kannte.

Harry schluckte.

„Ja, ich..." fing er an, hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

Eine unheimliche Stille legte sich über die beiden, bis schließlich beide ein paar letzte Schritte aufeinander zu machten und einen Meter voreinander stehen blieben.

Wieder sagten beide nichts, doch dann sah Harry, dass Hermines Augen erneut in Tränen schwammen.

„Ha... Harry, ich... es tut mir so..."

Harry überbrückte den letzten Meter zwischen ihnen und schloss die schluchzende Hermine in seine Arme.

„Entschuldige dich nicht. Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, bin ich das. Ich hab einfach nur an mich gedacht und nicht an dich... du musst doch nicht weinen!" flüsterte er, während er fortwährend über ihre Haare streichelte.

Immer noch hörte er sie schluchzen und löste sich leicht von ihr.

„Hey..." sagte er, hob die rechte Hand, wischte ihre Tränen weg.

„Du weißt doch, dass schwangere Frauen sentimental sind..." sagte sie und beide begannen zu lachen, bevor Harry sich leicht hinunterbeugte und ihre Versöhnung mit einem langen Kuss besiegelte.

Jaja... ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Kommi +unschuldig grinst+


	10. Die zündende Idee

Jo, es geht dann auch mal wieder weiter hier +lach+

Ich wollt mich kurz bei allen für die Kommis bis jetzt bedanken +sich riesig gefreut hat+

Hermine Potter: Vielen Dank.

Lukas: Warum kein zweites? Ich find Einzelkinder doof xD

_**Die zündende Idee**_

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Erneut spürte er ein leichtes Stechen in der linken Brust, so wie an jedem Morgen. Er hatte sich daran schon gewöhnt. Es schien eine Art Ritual für seine Wunde zu sein, ihn jeden Morgen wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er unter etwas unheilbarem litt.

Harry sah zur Seite. Hermine hatte sich direkt neben ihn gelegt und sich an ihn gekuschelt. Sie schlief noch, doch was auch immer sie träumte, es musste ihr gefallen, da sie unentwegt lächelte.

Nun musste auch Harry leicht schmunzeln. Er löste sich vorsichtig von ihr, stand auf und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Wunde.

Immer noch konnte er sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, dass er für immer gehandikapped sein würde. Damals, als er im St. Mungo Hospital gewesen war, hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass diese Wunde einfach irgendwann verschwinden würde und alles so sein würde wie früher. Doch da hatte er sich scheinbar ziemlich getäuscht...

Noch einmal sah Harry zum Bett hinüber, das aussah, als würde ein Engel in ihm schlafen, bevor er duschen ging, sich anzog und in die Küche ging.

Harry zog die Augenbraunen hoch. Ein ungewohntes Bild bot sich ihm. Normalerweise machte Hermine nach dem Essen immer den Abwasch – mit anderen Worten sie befahl den Tellern und Gläsern mit den Zauberstab, sich selbst zu waschen und wieder in die Schränke zu stellen, nur gestern hatte Harry sie gestört und sie ins Schlafzimmer geführt, sodass die Teller irgendwie auf der Strecke geblieben waren. Dazu kam auch noch das Geschirr von den letzten zwei Tagen, an denen Hermine scheinbar durch ihren Streit einfach keine Lust gehabt hatte, die Finger zu rühren...

Harry seufzte, holte seinen Zauberstab (den er vorsichtshalber immer in der Hosentasche behielt) heraus, murmelte lustlos einen Spruch und schon machte sich das Geschirr von selbst sauber.

Harry konnte ja wohl schlecht ein schönes Frühstück machen, aber die Gegenstände in der Küche vergammeln lassen.

Als alles wieder schön sauber war, zauberte er Teller, Gläser, Brötchen, Honig und anderes auf den Esstisch. Um das Bild noch perfekter zu machen, zauberte er noch ein paar Rosen herbei.

Trotz der Umstände war Harry einfach nur glücklich und freute sich unheimlich darauf, ein zweites Mal Vater zu werden. Und das wollte er Hermine beweisen.

Schon bei Lilly Jane hatte er sich unheimlich gefreut und in jedem Augenblick, in dem er seine kleine Tochter sah, wusste er, dass er damals übermenschliches Glück gehabt hatte, als er gegen Voldemort gekämpft und überlebt hatte.

Es wunderte ihn, dass er soviel Glück haben durfte. Er hatte eine mehr als wunderbare Frau, eine kleine Tochter und bald würde er erneut Vater werden. Fast schon kam es ihm unheimlich vor...

„Hast du das Frühstück für mich gemacht?"

Lächelnd drehte Harry sich um und sah Hermine die Treppe hinunterkommen.

Als sie ebenfalls lächelnd vor ihm stehen blieb, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Eigentlich ist es für uns drei..." sagte Harry, hielt jedoch inne und legte seine rechte Hand auf Hermines Unterleib. „... Sorry, ich mein natürlich vier."

Hermines lächeln wurde noch ein Stückchen breiter, bevor sie mit der rechten Hand in Harrys Nacken griff und ihn in einen langen Kuss zog.

Doch plötzlich zog sie ihren Kopf fast krampfhaft zurück, hielt sich die rechte Hand vor dem Mund, schüttelte den Kopf und rannte aus der Küche.

Harry lächeln gefror. Schnell rannte er ihr hinterher, als er hörte, wie Hermine die Tür der Toilette hinter sich zu knallte.

Etwas unsicher blieb er vor der Tür stehen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich rein kommen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Plötzlich hörte Harry eine Art würgendes Geräusch und er verzog das Gesicht.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermine etwas sagte.

„N...nein. Alles okay. Morgendliche Übelkeit, du w...weißt schon."

Harry schwieg.

„Soll ich dir was zu trinken geben? Orangensaft?"

Seine Frage beantwortete sich von allein, als er wieder ein würgendes Geräusch wahrnahm. Er drehte sich um und lief wieder in Richtung Küche.

Es tat ihm leid, dass es Hermine so schlecht ging. Auch schon bei der Schwangerschaft von Lilly war ihr fast jeden Morgen schlecht gewesen.

Gerade als er die Küche betrat, sah er, dass Lilly sich inzwischen schon an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt hatte.

„Papa, guten Morgen!" sagte sie und drehte sich mit einem lächeln Harry zu.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel." Sagte Harry und gab Lilly einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor auch er sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Wo ist denn Mama?"

„Sie... sie kommt auch gleich. Sag mal Lilly, hättest du gern ein Geschwisterchen?" fragte Harry, während er immer noch lustlos sein Butterbrot bestrich.

Erst sah Lilly von ihrem Brot hoch, wobei sie nicht gerade begeistert aussah. Doch dann lächelte sie „Klar, warum nicht. Wäre bestimmt ganz lustig!"

Plötzlich hörte Harry, wie sich die Tür der Toilette öffnete. Kurz darauf kam Hermine auch schon in die Küche.

Sie hatte die Arme um den Körper geschlungen und wirkte äußerst blass.

Harry stand auf. "Geht es dir besser?"

„Ein bisschen. Ich glaub, ich lege mich besser noch ein bisschen hin." Sagte sie und sah Harry fast etwas erwartungsvoll an.

Harry, der nicht recht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte, nickte nur.

„Lasst euch von mir nicht das Frühstück verderben." Sagte sie, drehte sich um und lief die Treppe hinauf.

Harry blieb noch einen Moment unsicher in der Küche stehen, ehe er sich wieder zu Lilly setzte und weiterfrühstückte.

Nach dem Frühstück holte Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ die Sachen sich selbst abwaschen. Er wusste nicht Recht, ob er nach oben gehen und Hermine Gesellschaft leisten sollte.

Er wäre gern bei ihr, doch auch wenn sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten, war in letzter Zeit vieles zwischen ihnen schlecht gelaufen. Doch andererseits war eine erneute Schwangerschaft bestimmt eine ziemliche Veränderung in Hermines Leben und sie brauchte ihn jetzt.

Harry entschied sich dafür.

Langsam schritt er die Treppe hinauf und klopfte vorsichtig gegen die Tür.

„Hermine, darf ich reinkommen?"

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden ehe Hermine antwortete. Doch dann hörte Harry ein „Klar, warum nicht."

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Hermine saß aufrecht im Bett, hatte eine Decke um sich geschlungen und korrigierte ein paar Aufsätze. Sie sah hoch und lächelte, als er eintrat.

Harry setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett und zog ihr vorsichtig die Blätter aus der Hand.

„Du solltest jetzt nichts korrigieren. Lass dir Zeit für dich um damit klar zu werden."

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte. Hermine wunderte sich, dass Harry sich so gut in sie hineinversetzte und ihre Gefühle verstand. Er hatte Recht. Zwar tat sie äußerlich und in Gegenwart Harrys so, als freue sie sich ausschließlich, doch in Wirklichkeit war es eine ungeheure Umstellung für sie, noch einmal schwanger zu sein.

Besonders die morgendliche Übelkeit erinnerte sie wieder an ihre erste Schwangerschaft zurück. Damals waren die Zeiten noch etwas anders gewesen, und es war ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen, dass Hermine schwanger war. Für beide war die Zeit nicht leicht gewesen, denn obwohl es niemals in Frage stand, ob sie das Kind haben wollten oder nicht, war es nicht eingeplant gewesen.

Und nun kam es ihr vor, alles noch einmal zu erleben.

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sie merkte, wie eindringlich Harry sie ansah und ihre linke Hand in die seine nahm.

„Ich weiß es ist nicht leicht für dich und die Tatsache, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur diesen dämlichen Bogen im Kopf habe, macht es dir nur noch schwerer. Aber ich möchte dieses zweite Kind mit dir haben und wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, komm zu mir. Ich werde dir durch diese Zeit helfen. Ich lass dich nicht allein."

Harrys Worte schienen ihr unheimlich viel Kraft zu verleihen und plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie mit Harry an ihrer Seite die ganzen schlimmen Sachen von damals vergessen und sich einfach auf ein neues Kind freuen konnte.

Hermine nickte und umfasste seine Hand noch einmal mit ihrer rechten. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich geborgen als Harry seinen Händedruck verstärkte und ihr einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab. Hermine zog Harry näher zu sich, sodass er neben ihr lag und drehte ihren Kopf zu seinem.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe." Flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen und keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Sie genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Solche Momente wie diesen, ausgenommen des letzten Abends, hatte es lange nicht mehr für sie beide gegeben. Beide waren zu sehr mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt.

Ohne es zu sagen, wussten beide, dass der jeweils andere einem fehlte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür langsam auf und Lilly kam herein.

„Papa, da ist so ein Mann im Wohnzimmer, der meint, er müsse dich unbedingt sprechen."

Harrys Herz schlug ein bisschen schneller.

„Ist gut Schatz, ich komme gleich." Antwortete er und Lilly verschwand wieder.

Harry hatte sich zur Hälfte schon aufgesetzt, als er das Gesicht wandte und Hermine ansah.

Doch sie lächelte, und ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er nun ging.

Also stand Harry vollends auf und eilte hinunter in das Wohnzimmer.

Tatsächlich stand niemand anderes als Mr. Smith im Wohnzimmer. Er wirkte ziemlich nervös.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten! Kommen sie mit!" sagte er schnell.

Harry hielt es für unklug, ihn jetzt irgendetwas zu fragen. Also nickte er und kaum eine Sekunde später befanden sich beide im Zaubereiministerium und in dem Raum, in dem der immer noch auf der Seite liegende Bogen stand b.z.w. lag.

„Haben sie es geschafft, die Hieroglyphen zu entschlüsseln?" fragte Harry und trat an die Unterlagen, die auf dem Tisch lagen, heran.

„Ja. Fragen sie nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe, sonst säßen wir morgen noch hier, aber vor ein paar Minuten kam mir die zündende Idee. Ich habe den Text noch nicht vollends übersetzt, ich dachte es wäre besser, sie sofort zu informieren." Sagte er, hielt kurz inne und suchte nach einem Dokument.

„Ah, hier ist es. Sehen sie, bis jetzt war ich immer nur davon ausgegangen, dass es eine vorhandene Sprache war, oder eine Sprache, die noch niemand kannte. Doch was wäre, wenn es eine Kombination zweier Sprache gäbe?" sagte Mr. Smith und blickte auf.

„Wie genau meinen sie das?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ich kam auf die Idee, dass es vielleicht einen Stamm oder ähnliches geben konnte, die eine Sprache beherrschten, die eine Kombination von zwei verschiedenen Sprachen war. Zum Beispiel gab es damals viele Handelsschiffe. Was wäre, wenn ein Mann aus Ägypten mit Menschen aus Griechenland verhandelte? Was wäre, wenn somit eine völlig neue Sprache entwickelt worden wäre? Ich habe versucht, in den Hieroglyphen Bekanntschaften von zwei Sprachen gleichzeitig zu finden und hatte tatsächlich Glück." Sagte er und sah zum Bogen hinüber.

„Was auch immer dort steht, es ist möglicherweise eine Mischung aus der Ägyptischen- und Lateinischen Sprache."

Huuuuuh Spannung, Spannung! Bin mal gespannt auf eure Kommis! Und wer eins hinterlässt, bekommt auch Schockokeckse xD


	11. Reise in den Schleier

So, Hab schon länger nichts mehr on gestellt... glaub ich jedenfalls xD aber ich hatte in der : Schule Prüfungen und so. Na ja danke für die lieben Kommis

Andy1991: Was ist denn schon eine Story ohne ein paar Cliffhanger+fies grinst+ Wies nun weiter geht, erfährste nu +lach+

Hermine Potter: Dankeschön +grins+

FlorianFortescue: Ja ich weiß... damals als ich die Story geschrieben hab, war ich oft im Stress, deswegen kommt das in der Story auch manchmal so rüber... danke für dein Kommi+grins+

_**Vorkehrungen und die Reise in den Schleier**_

„Eine Mischung? Und sie sind sich da wirklich sicher?" fragte Harry noch etwas ungläubig.

„So sicher, wie ich es noch nie im Leben gewesen bin." Sagte Mr. Smith und sah in Harrys Gesicht.

„Also mit anderen Worten könnten sie in ein paar Tagen oder Stunden wissen, was genau dort steht?"

„Richtig."

Harry konnte fast nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Wochenlang hatte er auf solch einen Erfolg gewartet, und nun waren sie tatsächlich so weit, das große Geheimnis des Bogens zu lüften.

Langsam kam Harry aus seinen Gedanken wieder zurück in die Realität und merkte, wie Mr. Smith ihn fragend ansah.

„Sie...sie sind der Beste!" sagte Harry und schlug mit der Hand auf die rechte Schulter des Mannes vor ihm. Dieser konnte nicht anders als breit zu lächeln.

„Ausgerechnet von Ihnen solche Worte gesagt zu bekommen, hätte ich im Traum nicht erwartet." Sagte Mr. Smith.

Einen Moment schwiegen beide. Harry war zu beschämt um etwas zu sagen.

„Nun, Sie haben eine Pause redlich verdient. Schlafen sie eine Nacht durch, und arbeiten Sie erst dann weiter, wenn sie möchten. Ich habe schon so lange warten müssen, da sind ein paar weitere Tage nicht schlimm. Und außerdem würde es ihnen gut tun." Sagte Harry und richtete sich wieder vollends auf, da er sich etwas nach vorne gebeugt hatte, um auf die Notizen blicken zu können.

Auch Mr. Smith stand auf. „Ja, vermutlich haben Sie Recht." Sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen, doch Harry trat hervor und umarmte ihn kurzerhand. „Sie glauben nicht, wie sehr ich Ihnen danke."

„Bedanken Sie sich nicht. Sie haben die ganze Welt gerettet, da ist dies doch nur ein kleines Dankeschön von einem unwichtigen Mann."

„Sie sind mehr als wichtig." Sagte Harry und sah noch ein letztes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Mr. Smith, bevor dieser auch schon mit seiner Jacke in der Hand apparierte.

Eine Sekunde später fand Harry sich in der UFSTA wieder. Er wollte dem ‚Boss' die gute Nachricht überbringen.

Er hatte sich direkt vor das Büro des ‚Bosses' appariert, als seine Sekretärin, Gillian, ihm entgegen kam und ihn merkwürdig ansah.

Als sie um die Ecke gebogen war, sah Harry an sich herunter. Nun ja, er hatte keinen Anzug, wie normalerweise (was fast schon Pflicht war) an, sondern nur eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt, aber das war nun sowieso egal.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an und hörte wie gewöhnt ein tiefes „Herein."

Wie immer war der Raum komplett verdunkelt und Harrys Augen hatten leichte Schwierigkeiten sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.

„Was gibt es?" hörte Harry die tiefe Stimme fragen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie wieder unerwartet zu stören, doch gerade hat mir Mr. Smith, der Hieroglyphenspezialist, ein paar seiner Notizen im Zaubereiministerium gezeigt und mir mitgeteilt, dass er fast so weit ist, die Hieroglyphen vollständig entschlüsseln zu können."

Stille trat ein.

„Und versucht er es jetzt weiter?"

Harry hatte fast etwas Angst, dem ‚Boss' mitzuteilen, dass er Mr. Smith nach Hause geschickt hatte, denn er bezweifelte, dass dieser sich außerordentlich freuen würde, wenn Mr. Smith seine Arbeit nicht weitermachte.

„Nun, wissen Sie, ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, ihm eine Pause zu geben."

Wieder hörte Harry keinen Mucks. Es war absolut still.

„Er hat immerhin zwei oder drei Tage durchgearbeitet, ohne auch nur zu schlafen und da dachte ich –"

„Ja, Sie haben Recht. Es war eine gute Entscheidung. Sonst noch etwas?" Seine Worte sagten zwar etwas anderes aus, doch aus seiner Stimme meinte Harry etwas ärgerliches heraushören zu können.

„Ähm... nein. Ich gehe dann wieder." Sagte Harry und hatte den Türknauf schon fast in der Hand, als der ‚Boss' noch einmal die Stimme erhob.

„Und ziehen Sie das nächste Mal eine andere Kleidung an, wenn Sie mir etwas mitteilen möchten."

Das fand Harry etwas übertrieben, und beinahe wollte er ihn fragen, wie er denn überhaupt sehen konnte, was Harry trug, doch nach der ärgerlichen Stimme von gerade eben hielt Harry es für besser, den Mund zu halten und den Raum zu verlassen.

Kaum war er draußen, apparierte er zurück nach Godrics Hollow.

Als er im Flur stand, war das Licht im ganzen unteren Bereich des Hauses ausgeschaltet. Beinahe dachte Harry, Hermine wäre weg gegangen, als er plötzlich jemanden die Treppe hinuntergehen hörte.

Wie er sich es schon gedacht hatte, war es Hermine. Er brauchte kein Licht um sie erkennen zu können.

„Lilly hat sich gerade schlafen gelegt. Sag ihr lieber kein ‚Gute Nacht' mehr, sonst steht sie wieder auf und freut sich, dich zu sehen, so wie jedes Mal. Und dann will sie erst Recht nicht mehr schlafen. " Sagte sie, bis sie schließlich unten angekommen war.

„Gibt es was neues über den Bogen?" fragte sie, doch Harry merkte, dass es sie etwas Überwindung gekostet hatte, ihn danach zu fragen.

„Das ist nicht so wichtig." Sagte Harry deshalb, doch ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie nun zu ihm stand, und ebenfalls wissen wollte, wie es voran ging, auch wenn sie es nicht so sehr interessierte wie Harry.

Also setzte Harry noch mal zu sprechen an: „Der Hieroglyphenspezialist, von dem ich dir erzählt hatte, ist jetzt ein Stück weiter und steht kurz davor, die Sprache übersetzen zu können." Schloss er.

Unerwartet trat Hermine hervor und umarmte Harry.

„Das freut mich für dich." Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Diese Worte bedeuteten Harry fiel mehr, als er es ihr hätte erklären können.

Harry ließ sie etwas los, damit er seine rechte Hand heben, und mit einem lächeln noch einmal über Hermines Unterleib fühlen konnte.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein lächeln auch schon wieder erfror. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf die seine. Sie schien zu wissen, auf was Harry hinaus wollte.

„Du gehst, oder?"

Fragend sah Harry hoch in ihr Gesicht.

„Ich meine, wenn die Hieroglyphen entschlüsselt sind, wirst du durch den Schleier gehen, nicht?" Hermines Blick verriet ihm, dass sie Angst um ihn hatte.

„Ich komme ganz bestimmt zurück!" sagte Harry, doch er merkte, dass er sich damit selbst etwas zusprechen wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihm im Schleier erwarten würde.

Als Harry erneut den Kopf hob, sah er, dass Hermine lächelte, es wirkte aber eher gequält.

Er hob seine Hand, die immer noch von Hermines umfasst war und drehte ihre Hand so, dass sie oben lang. Gentlemanlike küsste er ihr auf die Hand.

Hermine begann zu kichern. Harry grinste und führte sie an der Hand nach oben ins Schlafzimmer.

Nach ein paar Tagen nahm Mr. Smith die Arbeit wieder auf.

Alles wichtige wurde in Zusammenarbeit von dem ‚Boss' und dem Zaubereiminister genehmigt; Vorkehrungen wurden unter der Leitung von Harry selbst getroffen.

Es kostete viel Arbeit, den Bogen wieder richtig hinzustellen und alles nötige zu besprechen. Und immer noch hatte Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der Sache.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was ihn erwarten würde.

Sollte er direkt nach dem betreten des Schleiers Sirius Leiche auf den Boden liegen sehen müssen?

Oder lebte er noch, aber niemand wusste, wie sie dort herauskommen sollten?

Sollte auch Harry bis in alle Ewigkeit dort gefangen sein, verdammt dazu, nie wieder seine Familie sehen zu dürfen?

Ihm war ziemlich mulmig, doch für ihn stand fest, dass er die Gruppe, die den Schleier betreten sollte, anführen wird.

Ein weiteres Problem war, dass Harry durch die Vorkehrungen weder Zeit für Lilly, noch insbesondere für Hermine hatte.

Er hatte sich schon auf seine eigene Art und Weise entschuldigt und Hermine hatte erwidert, sie würde ihn verstehen, doch Blicke sprachen bekanntlich Bände.

Zwei Wochen später war es dann schließlich soweit.

Alle hatten sich im Raum des Bogens versammelt, sogar Hermine war mit Lilly an der Hand mitgekommen, um Harry zu verabschieden, bevor er ging.

„Papa geht jetzt. Sei nicht traurig, ja? Ich komm bald wieder." Sagte Harry kniend, damit er Lilly ins Gesicht sehen konnte und umarmte sie. Als er sie losließ, sah er, dass Lilly zwar nicht weinte, aber trotzdem traurig drein blickte.

„Und versprich mir, auf Mama aufzupassen, ja?" sagte Harry mit einem lächeln.

Auch Lilly hatte nun ihr lächeln wiedergefunden. „Ja, mach ich! Versprochen!" sagte sie und als ob sie das beweisen wollte, suchte sie wieder die Hand Hermines und drücke sie ganz fest zu.

Harry stand auf und sah hoch in Hermines Gesicht. Wie, als wäre sein Blick ein Signal, lief eine Träne ihre rechte Wange hinunter.

„Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass du wieder kommst?" fragte sie.

Harry wischte ihre Träne mit der Hand weg.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich wieder komme. Bis jetzt hab ich immer irgendeinen Weg gefunden, aus brenzligen Situationen herauszukommen."

Hermine nickte mit einem gequälten lächeln und Harry bestätigte sein Versprechen mit einem letzten langen Kuss.

Plötzlich hörte er einen Pfiff und er löste sich von Hermine.

„Mr. Potter? Es ist Zeit. Wir müssen los." Hörte Harry einen seiner Assistenten sagen. Mit einem letzten Blick zu seiner Familie verschwand er in Richtung des Bogens.

„Also, was haben sie übersetzen können?" fragte Harry interessiert, war mit den Gedanken in Wirklichkeit jedoch noch ganz wo anders.

„Das hier." Sagte Mr. Smith und hielt Harry ein Blatt Pergament hin. „Zwar haben schon viele ohne diesen Spruch den Bogen betreten können, aber meiner Meinung nach, ist es besser es zu versuchen. Man weiß ja nie."

Harry nickte, bestieg das Podest, stellte sich exakt vor ihn und las laut vor:

_„Bist du neugierig, dann trete ein_

_doch sei gewarnt und bleus dir ein_

_dass du kannst nie mehr zurück._

_Wenn du jedoch hast viel Glück_

_findest du einen Weg, Stück für Stück_

_Oder sei verdammt bis in die Tiefen der Hölle."_

Harry schluckte einmal. Das hörte sich keineswegs gut an...

Der Umriss des Bogens färbte sich Stück für Stück immer gelber und schließlich sah es aus, als würde die Sonne auf alle golden schimmern.

Nicht nur Harry, auch allen anderen Anwesenden verschlug es die Sprache.

Einige Momente lang sagte niemand ein Wort, bis Harry das Wort ergriff und seinen Zauberstab zückte.

„Na dann, lasst uns gehen."

Sagte er, machte zwei Schritte nach vorne und spürte die Seide des Schleiers auf seinem Gesicht.


	12. Das Reich der Schakale

Schade, dass es beim letzten Kapitel nur so wenige Kommis waren... na ja, egal.

In diesem Kapitel ist Harry zum ersten Mal im Bogen, viel Spaß beim lesen+lächel+

Hermine Potter: Vielen Dank... ja nu wird's auch spannend +grins+

Anna: Auch dir vielen Dank. Musst nicht traurig sein, nu geht's ja weiter +lächel+

_**Das Reich der Schakale**_

Kaum hatte Harry mit dem linken Fuß einen halben Zentimeter durch den Schleier getan, fühlte es sich an, als würde ihn jemand mit aller Gewalt nach vorne ziehen.

Ohne sich wehren zu können, musste Harry es geschehen lassen.

Es war ein Gefühl, wie als würde er durch eine Glasscheibe aus Eis gehen. Kalt und doch, auf irgendeine Art und Weise zerbrechlich.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen, die er seit dem betreten des Schleiers nicht geöffnet hatte, aus Angst vor dem, was ihm möglicherweise bevorstand. Doch kaum hatte er die Augen geöffnet, war er schon gezwungen diese wieder zu schließen, denn um ihn herum befand sich, so wie gesehen hatte, so gleißend helles Licht, dass er fürchtete, er könne blind werden wenn er die Augen geöffnet ließ.

Demonstrativ ließ er die Augen geschlossen und fühlte sich plötzlich als könne er schweben – aber auch nur für eine Sekunde. Denn es schien ihm, als würde er in die Realität zurückkommen und er fühlte sich plötzlich als würde er tief und schnell fallen.

Nun traute sich Harry zu, seine Augen zu öffnen und sein Gefühl bestätigte sich: ca. 20 Meter trennten ihn nun vom unter ihm liegendem Boden, auf den Harry mit rasender Geschwindigkeit zusauste.

Blitzartig reagierte Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Aresto Momentum!" und schwebte nun so leicht wie eine Feder, bis er endlich wieder heilen Boden unter den Füßen verspürte.

Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo zum Teufel er sich befand. Nun ja, er befand sich im Schleier, so viel war klar, doch um ihn herum konnte Harry nur Dunkelheit erkennen.

Er sprach den ‚Lumos' Zauber, wagte es jedoch nicht, ohne Mr. Smith und seine Elite weiter in den Raum hineinzugehen.

Würde er sich in der Dunkelheit verlieren, wäre es äußerst schwierig für die anderen, ihn wiederzufinden und umgekehrt genauso.

Harry wartete nicht lange und stellte sich in die Richtung, aus der er ungefähr gekommen war und versuchte mit einem verstärkten ‚Lumos' Zauber zu erkennen, ob einer seiner Kollegen ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach unten war, um ihnen notfalls helfen zu können.

Schon ein paar Sekunden später hörte Harry einen lauten Aufschrei und Harry erkannte auch einen Mann seiner Elite und lies ihn ebenso wie sich selbst zu Boden schweben.

Es war Daniel.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das denn?" fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ach, es wird noch schlimmer kommen, glaub mir." Antwortete Harry, als auch schon der Nächste auf dem Weg nach unten flog.

Als schließlich alle beisammen waren und ihre Zauberstäbe mit einem ‚Lumos' - Zauber ausgestattet hatten, fing Harry an zu reden.

„Ich hab genauso wenig wie ihr eine Ahnung wo wir sind, aber ganz besonders jetzt, da es hier ziemlich dunkel ist, ist es wichtig, dass wir dicht beisammen bleiben. Ich will nicht, dass einer von euch hier einfach spurlos verschwindet. Wir haben keine Ahnung was uns noch alles erwarten wird. Ich gehe mit Mr. Smith voran und ihr folgt uns einfach. Aber seit immer wachsam!" sagte Harry und ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Spruch, den er und seine Klasse damals im Unterricht bei Mad - Eye Moody immer so gehasst haben, nun selber aussprach.

Und kurz darauf gingen Harry und Mr. Smith voran in die Dunkelheit.

„Sie kennen nicht zufälligerweise Mad - Eye Moody, oder?" hörte Harry Mr. Smith fragen, der, wie Harry durch das spärliche Licht erkennen konnte, leicht schmunzelte.

„Natürlich, wer kennt ihn auch nicht? Aber Sie haben Recht, ich kenne ihn auch etwas näher als so manch anderer. Ich wundere mich selbst, dass ich den Spruch, den ihn fast mit berühmt gemacht hat, selber ausgesprochen habe."

„Ich kann mich auch nur allzu gut daran erinnern.", sagte Mr. Smith, den Blick immer noch geradeaus haltend, „ich kenne den Spruch. Hab oft darüber gelesen, dass dies sein ‚Leitspruch' ist. Es wird viel über ihn geredet und ich kriege sehr viel davon mit. Nicht nur vom Geschwätz, sondern auch an sich. Ich hatte leider nie das Glück ihn persönlich zu treffen."

„Sie würden ihn mögen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Sagte Harry.

Es wurde danach nicht mehr geredet. Alle waren gespannt, was nun folgen würde. Es dauerte jedoch nicht mehr lang, bis die ‚Höhle', wie man sie fast schon nennen könnte, Stück für Stück ein bisschen heller wurde, bis sie schließlich ein Ende des Tunnels und dunkles Licht am Ende erkannten.

In Harry Elite brach fast schon Jubel aus, bis Harry sie flüsternd stoppte. „Seit ruhig! Wer weiß, was oder wer uns erwartet!"

Doch Harry merkte selbst, wie er die letzten paar Schritte fast hastig auf das helle Licht zutrat.

Vorerst sah Harry nichts, da sich seine Augen nur langsam an das helle Licht gewöhnten. Doch als seine Sehkraft vollends wieder einsetzbar war, wollte beziehungsweise konnte er seine Augen gar nicht mehr schließen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war fast nicht zu beschreiben.

Es war wie die Schrift auf dem Bogen, nur größer und ein noch größerer Augenöffner.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich nun befanden, war ein einzig großer Kreis.

Vor ihm sah Harry eine ebene Fläche, die dennoch aussah, wie ein Labyrinth. Der Boden der Fläche war mit Gold und leuchtenden Farben wie dunkelblau, knallrot und leichtes grün überzogen: die typischen ägyptischen Farben, wie selbst Harry wusste.

In diesem Labyrinth ohne Wände standen an so manchen Wegkreuzungen schwarze Skulpturen von Schakalen. Sie schienen, als würden sie ganz friedlich schlafen.

Am Ende des Labyrinths befand sich noch eine weitere, mindestens 15 Meter hohe Statue des Ägyptischen Gottes Horus, ebenfalls mit einem Schakalkopf auf einem ebenso riesigen Stein sitzend und etwas vergoldetes in der Hand haltend. Doch leider konnte Harry aus dieser Entfernung nicht erkennen, was es war.

Die ganze runde Ebene an sich schien zu schweben, denn der einzige Weg den es gab, um von dem Ort, auf dem Harry, seine Elite und Mr. Smith standen, führte über eine, ebenfalls mit Gold verzierte, hölzerne Hängebrücke. Unter der Hängebrücke und der Ebene befand sich scheinbar das unendlich tiefe Nichts.

Um dieses Bild auch noch schöner zu machen, als es eh schon war, waren da noch die aus reinem Gold bestehenden Wände, die den riesigen Raum umschlossen und auf denen sich Hieroglyphen befanden, die denen auf dem Bogen ziemlich ähnlich sahen. Und nun sah Harry auch, wo das Licht her gekommen war: an den Seiten des Raumes hingen hölzerne Fackeln, die dem ganzen Raum eine wärmende Note gaben.

Während Harry noch versuchte, sich von diesem Blick loszueisen, bemerkte er, wie sich Mr. Smith mit vor staunen geöffnetem Mund etwas weiter nach vorne stellte, um alles noch näher erkennen zu dürfen.

Doch dann hielt er kurz vor der Hängebrücke an und zog sein linkes Bein nach vorne, um auf die Brücke zu treten; das brachte Harry zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er stürzte nach vorne, um Mr. Smith zurück zu halten.

„Was tun Sie da?" fragte dieser nun aufgebracht.

„Wir sollten uns erst mal genauer umsehen, bevor wir die Brücke betreten. Es könnte sein, dass sie einbricht, sobald jemand sie betritt! Alle Fallen sehen am Anfang friedlich aus, bis dann das böse Erwachen kommt."

„Aber wie soll man sich hier noch weiter umsehen? Von hier sieht man eh nichts und die ganze Zeit rumzustehen, hat auch kei–" sagte Mr. Smith wurde aber jäh durch das runterschnellen eines eisernen Gitters dass sich hinter ihnen Schloss, unterbrochen.

„Genau DAS meinte ich gerade." Sagte Harry.

„Na toll. Nun sind wir hier auch noch eingeschlossen, oder was?" hörte Harry Daniel, einer der Männer in seiner Elite, fragen.

„War das nicht zu erwarten? Na ja, so leid es mir tut, es sieht so aus, als müssten wir weiter. Mr. Smith? Sie gehen voran. Ich gebe ihnen Rückendeckung."

So wie es aussah, war Mr. Smith ganz versessen darauf, als erster gehen zu dürfen, denn er protestierte nicht, sondern ging wieder auf die Hängebrücke zu, und betrat sie vorsichtig mit dem linken Fuß.

Es geschah glücklicherweise nichts.

Und so lief er weiter, langsam die Hängebrücke hoch. Harry gab ihm Rückendeckung, doch auch er konnte nichts verdächtiges erkennen. Als Mr. Smith dann unbeschadet auf der Ebene ankam, hatte Harry, so wie er zugeben musste, auch keine Zweifel mehr und lies alle seine Leute nacheinander unter seiner Beobachtung über die Brücke gehen, bis er schließlich selbst oben auf der ebene stand.

Mr. Smith, der nun schon eine Weile auf der vorderen Seite der Ebene umher gelaufen war, kniete sich auf die kleine Säule vor ihnen hinunter. Harry stellte sich neben ihn. „Steht da etwas in der Schrift, die sie entziffert haben?"

„Ja...", sagte er, und kramte auf einmal in der Tasche, die er die ganze Zeit mit sich geschleppt hatte, herum und holte ein Pergament heraus, auf dem Harry die Alphabetischen Buchstaben erkannte, unter denen geschwungene Hieroglyphen standen.

„Ich versuche, die Hieroglyphen zu entschlüsseln, aber wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn es keinen Sinn ergibt, ich verstehe diese Sprache immer noch nicht ganz..."

„Kein Problem. Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit, ohne Sie wären wir sowieso nicht hier."

Nach kurzer Zeit fing Mr. Smith schon an, langsam und gleichzeitig übersetzend vorzulesen:

_„Das erste Rätsel... seht ihr nun hier,_

_doch beschreitet... den Weg... nicht mit zu großer Gier,_

_und gebt dem Pharao..., was jeder begehrt,..._

_und auch ihr ...werdet von ihnen verehrt,_

_was euch ...am Ende jedoch ...vielleicht den Tod beschert."_

Erst sagte niemand ein Wort, bis Daniel das Wort ergriff.

„Und dass soll uns jetzt sagen, was wir hier machen sollen oder was?"

„Es sieht so aus." Sagte Harry, immer noch etwas benebelt von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot und der wunderschönen Stimme der er gerade gelauscht hatte.

Doch plötzlich fiel ihm auf, jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, dass ihm diese Stimme merkwürdig bekannt vorkam... nicht von einer Person die er mal getroffen hatte, doch trotzdem kannte er sie irgendwo her...

Das Getuschel seiner Männer lies ihn jedoch wieder in die Gegenwart zurückfinden und sofort wandte er sich an Mr. Smith.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das bedeuten könnte? Dieses ‚gebt dem Pharao was jeder begehrt' und ‚von ihnen verehrt'?"

Mr. Smith blickte immer noch stur geradeaus zur Statue des Horus hinüber, was er schon, seit er das geschriebene vorgelesen hatte, getan hatte. Er schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung und habe von solch einem Rätsel auch noch nie etwas gehört. Das einzige, was ich mir denken könnte, ist das mit ‚ihnen' etwas gemeint ist, dass noch auf uns zukommt, und was wir noch nicht kennen oder sehen können."

Harry wusste nicht genau, was er damit meinte, da er aber eh schon ziemlich nachdenklich und aufgebracht schien, sagte er nichts mehr dazu.

„Wir können hier leider nicht ewig stehen. Wir müssen den Mut aufbringen und uns durch das Labyrinth schlagen. Wir müssen einfach hoffen, das nichts geschieht... eine andere Wahl haben wir nicht. Ich selbst gehe voran." Sagte Harry zu seinen anwesenden Männern.

„Nein, lassen Sie mich zuerst gehen.", sagte Mr. Smith und trat hervor. „Ich weiß mehr über solche Dinge."

Erst blickte etwas unsicher umher.

„Na gut, aber ich folge Ihnen."

Mr. Smith trat vor das Labyrinth und betrat es so langsam und leise es ging. Er tat einen Schritt nach vorn und es sah aus, als wäre alles okay. Nichts regte sich und so lief er noch etwas weiter.

Doch auf einmal hörte Harry etwas leise heulen. Erst leise, dann wurde es immer lauter, bis er schließlich voller Schrecken erkannte, woher das Geräusch kam: Die Schakale, die er für Statuen gehalten hatte, begannen plötzlich lebendig zu werden und sich wie von Geisterhand zu bewegen.

„Mr. Smith! Kommen Sie zurück! SCHNELL!"

Fragend drehte Mr. Smith sich zu ihm um, bis auch er voller Schrecken den Ernst der Lage erkannte. So schnell er konnte, und ihm Gefolge von mindestens 5 Schakalen, rannte er auf Harry und den Anfang des Labyrinthes zu und sobald er mit beiden Füßen den Rand des Labyrinths hinter sich gelassen hatte, verwandelten sich die schon wild auf ihn zustürmenden Schakale mitten in der Luft in Stein zurück.

Der schwer atmende Mr. Smith, am Ende des Labyrinths gestolpert war, richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ist bei Ihnen alles ihn Ordnung? Haben sie sich verletzt?" fragte Harry und half ihm sich aufzurichten.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Was ist passiert? Als ich hinein ging, war doch noch alles in Ordnung!"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wüsste es auch gern, glauben Sie mir." Sagte Harry fassungslos.

Harry, seine Elite und Mr. Smith saßen nun schon seit einer guten halben Stunde auf der Ebene des Labyrinthes fest.

Mr. Smith hatte gemeint, wenn er etwas Zeit zum überlegen kriegen würde, könnte er möglicherweise auf eine Lösung kommen.

Harry saß, ebenso wie seine Leute auf dem kalten Boden und fixierte die halb in der Luft schwebenden Schakale und dachte gleichzeitig noch einmal über die Inschrift im Stein nach.

‚und gebt dem Pharao, was jeder begehrt'... Was begehrte jeder? Und ganz besonders der Pharao? Und selbst wenn sie das herausbekommen sollten, wie sollten sie das dann der Statue ‚geben', wenn sie noch nicht einmal einen Schritt in das Labyrinth tun konnten, ohne gleich zerfleischt zu werden?

Plötzlich merkte Harry, das Mr. Smith aufgestanden war und nun schnurstracks auf das Labyrinth zulief, als habe er vergessen, dass er soeben beinahe aufgeschlitzt wurde.

„_Mr. Smith! Was tun Sie da?_" fragte Harry und schrie ihn beinahe an, während er hastig aufstand und auf ihn zu rannte, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Vertrauen Sie mir. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Aber-" fing Harry an, doch ihn viel kein Argument ein, wie er ihn aushalten könnte.

Mr. Smith stellte sich direkt vor das Labyrinth und die Schakale, streckte den linken Fuß ganz langsam aus und lies ihn auf den boden des Labyrinthes nieder – und es geschah nichts. Er tat den linken Fuß noch etwas weiter nach vorne, und es folgte sein rechter Fuß, doch Mr. Smith achtete darauf, dass sein rechter Fuß nicht so weit vorne war, wie sein linker Fuß. Und als gäbe es nichts einfacheres, schlüpfte er einfach an den Schakalen vorbei.

„Was... wie...?" fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Folgen Sie mir einfach und tun Sie dasselbe wie ich. Den linken Fuß nach vorne und den rechten folgen lassen, aber immer hinter dem linken lassen."

Harry traute alldem nicht und sah skeptisch in das Gesicht des Archäologen vor ihm und sein Blick verriet ihm, dass er sich mehr als sicher war.

Also trat Harry missmutig nach vorne, streckte den linken Fuß aus und betrat das Labyrinth. Und auch ihm geschah nichts. Er ließ den rechten Fuß folgen und stellte ihn hinter sein linkes Fuß ab, und wieder geschah nichts und auch er war nun gefahrlos an den Schakalen vorbeigeschlüpft.

Harry lächelte. Erst in sich hinein, dann hoch in Mr. Smith' s Gesicht. Auch dieser musste nun schmunzeln.

„Na los Leute, bewegt euch, sonst kommen wir nie von der Stelle! Und wehe einer von euch ist so blöd und streckt den rechten Fuß nach vorne!"

Seine Männer folgten ihm und nachdem alle den sinn verstanden haben, war es ganz leicht: linker Fuß großer Schritt, rechter Fuß kleiner Schritt, linker Fuß großer Schritt, rechter Fuß kleiner Schritt...

Und Harry konnte es kaum glauben, doch er und seine Männer standen wenig später unbeschadet und ohne einen einzigen Kratzer am anderen Ende der Ebene.

„Wie sind Sie darauf gekommen... und wieso konnte man nur so an den Schakalen vorbei?" fragte Harry Mr. Smith ungläubig.

„Sie erinnern sich doch sicher noch an die Hieroglyphen, den Spruch, nicht?"

Harry nickte.

„Dort hieß es: ‚und gebt dem Pharao, was jeder begehrt'. Und das, was jeder Pharao neben Gold und Reichtum damals am meisten begehrte, war die Hochachtung der Menschen ihm gegenüber.

Sie wissen doch sicher auch, dass wenn ein Pharao in der Stadt umherritt, oder an sich Bürger traf, war es deren Pflicht, sich vor ihm zu verbeugen. Und während des Verbeugens mussten die Bürger den linken Fuß etwas weiter nach vorne stellen, da das Herz des Menschens auf der linken Brustseite liegt.

Also bedeutete es, dass man die Seite des Herzens dem Pharao entgegen streckte.

Und deshalb mussten wir auf diese Art an den Schakalen vorbeilaufen, denn dort hieß es auch: ‚und auch ihr werdet von ihnen verehrt,

was euch am Ende jedoch vielleicht den Tod beschert.' Mit ‚ihnen' waren die Schakale gemeint. Und der Tod ist damit gemeint, dass wenn man einen Fehler macht, dass man dann von ihnen bestraft und getötet wird."

Langsam fing Harry an zu begreifen.

„Meine Hochachtung. Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen." Sagte Harry und lächelte Mr. Smith wieder an, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.

Er lief auf die Horusstatue zu und winkte Daniel zu sich heran.

Mit seiner Hilfe kletterte er auf die Beine der Statue und holte sich das, was Horus in der Hand hielt: Es sah aus, wie ein ägyptisches Zeichen, dass in der Mitte einen gelben Diamanten im Gold eingebettet hatte. Sobald Harry das Zeichen in der Hand und aus der Umfassung der Hand des Horus geholt hatte, öffnete sich plötzlich eine Tür, die Harry vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Er wartete nicht lange, bis er wieder hinunterkletterte und zu seiner Elite und Mr. Smith zurückkehrte.

„Was bedeutet dieses Zeichen?" fragte Harry, als er das Artefakt dem Archäologen entgegenhielt.

„Es ist das Anch – Zeichen. Das ägyptische Zeichen für Leben." Sagte Mr. Smith, während Harrys übrige Elite schon durch die geöffnete Tür ging.

Ein letztes Mal blickte Harry noch zurück auf die halb in der Luft schwebenden Schakale, bis auch er durch die Tür schritt... und auf zu einem neuen Abenteuer.


	13. Der Tempel der zornigen Götter

Hmm... na ja, viele Kommis waren's ja nich das letzte Mal... Egal ich stell erst mal den nächsten Teil rein.

Aber weiterhin reinstellen tu ich nur, wenn ich mindestens drei Kommis kriege. Sonst seh ich's net ein. Lohnt sich ja nich...

Hermine Potter: Vielen Dank für deinen Lob +sich riesig gefreut hat+

Das nächste Kapitel wird noch spannender +grins+

_**Der Tempel der zornigen Götter**_

Kaum waren alle durch die Tür geschreitet, schloss sie sich wie von Geisterhand wieder und fortan waren Harry und seine Leute erneut in einem Raum gefangen. Nun konnten sie nicht mehr zurück.

Er und seine Elite befanden sich nun in einem Korridor, der ebenfalls ziemlich verdunkelt war. Sie zückten alle ihre Zauberstäbe und mit Lumos - Zaubern folgten sie schweigend dem Weg. Doch in Wirklichkeit gingen sie alle ihren Gedanken nach. Ebenso wie auch Harry...

Denn ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken eingesperrt zu sein. Er hasste es wie die Pest. Den einzigen Weg den sie nun nur noch wählen konnten, war der Weg weiter gerade aus, bis sie, so wie es ihm schien, alle Rätsel hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Die Situation, in der sie sich gerade befanden, erinnerte Harry an sein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts zurück, als er mit Hermine und Ron versucht hatte, den Stein der Weisen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Auch damals hatten sie vor so manchen Rätseln und Aufgaben gestanden die sie ins grübeln gebracht hatten, doch auf irgendeine Art und Weise waren sie am Ende fast unbeschadet davon gekommen.

Doch Harry war der festen Überzeugung, dass die Rätsel, die ihnen nun noch bevorstanden, immer schwerer zu lösen sein würden.

Harry sah in die Gesichter von drei seiner Männer, die neben ihm liefen. Er sah in ihren Augen immer noch Entschlossenheit, doch leider auch etwas Unbehagen und Angst.

Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, denn ihm selbst erging es schließlich nicht anders.

Sie folgten dem Weg noch eine Weile, bis auch schließlich dieser Korridor zu Ende ging. Sie sahen erneut ein helles Licht vor sich und ein paar Schritte später befanden sie sich in einem neuen Raum.

Dieser war jedoch nicht golden verziert und mit Hieroglyphen bestückt, so wie der letzte Raum. Es sah so aus, als wären sie in einem Tempel mitten im Dschungel gelandet.

Die Steine unter ihren Füßen schienen schon seit ein paar Jahrhunderten hier zu sein, so dreckig, mit Moos bedeckt, und teils sogar kaputt sahen sie aus. In ein paar Ecken des Raumes waren Schlingpflanzen bis zur Decke gewachsen, Unkraut zeigte sich zwischen den Steinen.

Das einzige Licht, dass es in diesem Raum gab, schien durch die Decke, denn ein paar Steine der Decke waren hinunter gefallen. Es war gleißend helles Licht und es schien direkt auf das Podest vor ihnen zu weisen. Auf diesem Podest lag ein vergoldeter Stein und wie Harry aus seiner Entfernung sehen konnte, war auch er mit Hieroglyphen bespickt.

Neben dem Stein befanden sich noch zwei Schakal-Statuen, die beide jeweils ein ägyptisches Zeichen für Leben, so wie Harry nun wusste, in den Pfoten hielten. Die Statuen sahen einander an.

Allein bei dem Anblick dieser Schakale, die Harry früher immer als graziös angesehen hatte, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Von Schakalen hatte er erst mal genug.

Die Männer in Harrys Elite schienen alle noch leicht überrascht über den Anblick. Harry, der die ganze Zeit immer ziemlich weit hinten gelaufen war, drückte sich nun durch seine Männer hindurch und lief weiter auf das Podest zu, jedoch ziemlich langsam und mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Wer weiß, vielleicht würde gleich der Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwinden, oder eine unsichtbare Kreatur würde ihm den Weg versperren.

Nach dem letzten Rätsel war er lieber vor- als nachsichtig.

Doch, so spanisch Harry es auch fand, es geschah überhaupt nichts.

Als er vor dem vergoldeten Stein stand, und seinen Leuten Entwarnung gab, kamen auch sie vorsichtig weiter auf das Podest zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich alle in einem Halbkreis vor dem Podest aufgestellt hatten.

Anscheinend kam es nicht nur Harry merkwürdig vor das sich nichts regte, denn weder seine Elite noch Mr. Smith sagten ein Wort, sondern sahen sich beinahe schon etwas ängstlich um.

„Mr. Smith? Ich glaub hier ist wieder ihr fachkundiges Wissen gefragt." Sagte Harry schließlich nach schier endloser Stille.

Mr. Smith, der sich noch etwas umgesehen hatte, kam nun auf Harry zu und sah auch schließlich, was dieser meinte.

Er kniete sich vor das Podest und dem Stein hin und zog erneut seine Notizen heraus.

„Mr. Potter?" sagte Mr. Smith nach ein paar Minuten plötzlich.

Harry kniete sich neben ihn hin und sah ihn fragend an. „Ja?"

Mr. Smith blickte sich um und besah sich die anderen Männer. Sie hatten sich zwar mittlerweile auf den Boden gesetzt, hielten ihren Zauberstab jedoch immer noch erhoben.

„Ihr Elite scheint gar nicht mehr so zuversichtlich zu sein." flüsterte er.

„Na ja, dies hat schließlich auch nichts damit zu tun, was sie sonst zu tun pflegen." flüsterte Harry.

„Aber Sie selbst scheinen auch nicht gerade die Ruhe in Person zu sein."

Harry freute sich, jemandem sagen zu können, was ihn schon seit Betreten des Raumes beschäftigte.

„Mir gefällt es einfach nicht, dass dieser Raum so friedlich ist. Hier ist absolut nichts los. Noch nicht mal ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich komm einfach nur nicht drauf, was es ist."

Mr. Smith sah ihn nur mit einem nichtssagendem Blick an.

„Mr. Potter! Ich denke ich kenne die Inschrift!" sagte Mr. Smith nach ein paar weiteren Minuten.

„Dann lesen sie vor!" sagte Harry, der kurz zuvor mit seiner Elite gesprochen hatte, und nun eilends auf das Podest zulief.

_„Das zweite Rätsel habt ihr... nun erreicht,_

_doch dieses Mal... wird es nicht so leicht,_

_bis ihr... das Tor zum Ziel erreicht._

_Folgt dem Pfad mit... stolzem Haupt,_

_doch mit der Zeit werdet ihr beraubt,_

_mit scharfen Klingen, großem... Schmerz,_

_wird gerichtet über das Leben und euer Herz."_

Harry sagte vorerst nichts, sondern dachte über die Worte nach.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, welche Informationen dahinter stecken könnten?" fragte er jedoch trotzdem etwas später.

Mr. Smith blieb eine Zeit lang stumm, ehe er antwortete.

„Noch nicht."

Keiner der anderen Männer und selbst Harry und Mr. Smith hatten sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt getraut, auch nur eine der Statuen anzusehen.

Harry schritt auf die linke zu, und besah sie sich. Die leuchtenden Augen des Schakals schienen ihn auf etwas hinweisen zu wollen. Der Kopf war zwar in Richtung des anderen Schakals gedreht, doch die Augen blickten nach rechts.

Harry sah in die Richtung, in die die Augen blickten, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er fasste an das Anch – Zeichen und versuchte die Figur nach rechts zu drehen.

Kaum hatte er sie berührt, fühlte es sich an, als würde eine unsichtbare Kraft ihn dazu zwingen, weiter zu drehen und Harry bereute seine Entscheidung.

Als die Statue ganz herum gedreht war, hörten Harry und seine Männer, die inzwischen gesehen hatten, was Harry tat, etwas grollendes. Es kam von links.

Panisch sah Harry sich mit immer noch gezücktem Zauberstab um, und plötzlich, als käme es aus dem Nichts, öffnete sich in der linken Ecke des Raumes eine Kammer, die Harry bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Vorsichtig schritt Harry zur Kammer vor. Er sah nichts als pure Dunkelheit und das gefiel ihm keineswegs.

Plötzlich wurde Harry zurückgedrückt und bevor er noch etwas tun konnte, war Daniel bereits mit einem Lumos – Zauber in die Kammer eingedrungen.

„Bist du eigentlich vollkommen verrückt geworden?"

„Wieso? Ich inspiziere nur diese Kammer. Kann doch nicht viel passieren." Antwortete Daniel.

„Hast du unsere Bekanntschaft mit den netten Schakalen schon vergessen, oder wie?" fragte Harry wütend nach.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber so wie es aussieht, ist dieses Rätsel doch um vieles einfacher als das letzte, oder? Und ich versteh nicht, warum wir noch mehr Zeit verschwenden sollten."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Auf irgendeine Art und Weise hatte er ja Recht, aber irgendwie auch nicht...

Harry sah einen Augenblick zu Mr. Smith, der noch bei Harrys anderen Männern stand, hinüber. Auch ihm schien es nicht zu passen, wie Daniel sich verhielt.

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein erneutes grollen und sah wieder zu Daniel. Dieser hatte ohne zu überlegen einen goldenen Hebel umgelegt.

Wieder ein Grollen.

Harry hörte seine Elite aufschreien und kurz darauf sah Harry den Grund ihres Erschreckens: Die zweite, rechte Statue hatte sich soeben von selbst gedreht und der Kopf des Schakals sah nun in die rechte hintere Ecke, in der sich ebenfalls eine Kammer öffnete.

Irgendwie ging Harry das alles viel zu schnell. Sie hatten nicht überlegt, sondern einfach Wildwest einen Hebel umgelegt, der weiß Merlin was verursacht hatte.

Immer noch wütend schritt Harry auf Daniel zu und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Wenn du demnächst etwas tust, dann nur unter meinem Befehl. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Daniel nickte vorsichtig.

Erst jetzt merkte Harry, was er tat. Er hatte völlig überreagiert. Schnell ließ er Daniel los. Dieser lief schnellen Schrittes zu den anderen zurück.

Woher war Harrys Wut gekommen? Weshalb hatte er dermaßen überreagiert?

Fast schon torkelnd kam Harry zu seiner Elite und Mr. Smith zurück. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun wir... Daniel hat die nächste Kammer geöffnet. Hoffen wir, dass wir damit hier rauskommen."

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er nicht länger Herr seiner Sinne. Doch trotzdem ging er mit dem Zauberstab in der rechten Hand zur nächsten Kammer. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Mr. Smith und die anderen ihm folgten.

Harrys rechter Arm fühlte sich plötzlich schwer an. Er konnte gerade noch seinen Zauberstab mit einem gedachten Lumos – Zauber erleuchten, als er merkte, dass seine Finger taub wurden.

_Nein... nicht jetzt!_

Harry ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und lief weiter.

Ein paar Schritte später fanden sie sich in einem neuen Raum wieder. Dieser war jedoch vollkommen anders als die letzte Kammer, in der Harry gewesen war.

Der Raum war hell erleuchtet. Er wirkte genauso, wie der Raum mit den Schakalstatuen. Alt, schmutzig und mit Moos bedeckt. Doch kaum hatte Harry sich ganz umgesehen, kam ihm irgendetwas merkwürdig vor.

Der Raum war gut 30 Meter lang und 7 Meter breit. Doch das einzige, was sich in diesem Raum befand, war eine Horusstatue mit einem Anch - Zeichen in den Pfoten, in dessen Mitte sich ein grüner Diamant befand.

Während Harry sich weiter umsah, merkte er, dass er nicht mehr fähig war, seinen Zauberstab zu heben. Nur seine Schulter konnte er noch drehen.

Warum jetzt?

Diesmal war es Mr. Smith, der hervortrat und sich die Statue besah. Wie es schien, konnte er nichts besonderes entdecken, und so entnahm er das Zeichen aus den Pfoten der Statue.

Ein lautes Grollen durchfuhr die Stille des Raumes.

Mr. Smith sah sich zu Harry um, doch dieser wurde vor Schmerz langsam nicht mehr fähig, zu denken.

Grollen.

Grollen.

Und dann geschah dass, womit niemand gerechnet hätte: Eine Wand aus Stacheln fiel von der Decke hinter Harry und seinen Leuten herunter. Die Tür zu der Kammer schloss sich. Die Wand hinter der Statue hob sich und zeigte ihnen einen Weg aus Messerfallen, Stacheln und einer geschlossenen Tür. Und die Stachelwand kam immer schneller auf sie zu...

Panisch rannte Harrys Elite los, ebenso wie Harry und Mr. Smith, jedoch ohne die geringste Ahnung, wie sie das hier überleben sollten.

Harrys Blick war vernebelt und er sah nicht mehr wo er hin ging, bis ein stechender Schmerz seine Wunde einnahm. Er keuchte, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl als weiter zu laufen.

Ein glühender Draht schien seine Wunde erneut aufzubrechen.

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass Mr. Smith stehen geblieben war und ihn musterte. Ebenso wenig, hörte er, wie Mr. Smith panisch seinen Namen rief.

Nach nur drei weiteren Schritten war sein Hemd schon mit Blut übersät. Und der größte Schmerz, den Harry wegen dieser Wunde je gespürt hatte, überfiel ihn und mit einem Schmerzensschrei fiel er auf die Knie.

Er war ohnmächtig.

* * *

Geschockt sah Mr. Smith mit an, wie der Mann, der zu seinem Freund geworden war, die Kontrolle über sich verlor und unter einem lauten Aufschrei und mit einem mit Blut übersäten Hemd zu Boden fiel.

Er verstand nicht, was passiert war. Harry hatte sich schon vor dem Betreten der Kammer merkwürdig aufgeführt. Und als Mr. Smith vorhin das erste Mal das Grollen gehört hatte, hatte er den geschockten und angstvollen Ausdruck in Harrys Augen gesehen. Und er hatte sich den rechten Arm gehalten.

Doch weshalb war er zusammen gebrochen? Die Stacheln hatten ihn nicht berührt!

Doch was auch immer passiert war, es war nun nicht wichtig. Die Stacheln kamen immer schneller auf Harry zu.

Mr. Smith rannte los und nahm den ohnmächtigen Harry Huckepack. Daniel und die anderen Männer hatten ebenfalls mit angesehen, was mit ihrem Leutnant passiert war, doch diese waren schon weiter gelaufen und standen nun vor einer neuen Herausforderung.

In gewissen Zeitabständen brachen nun Stacheln aus den Wänden hervor. Panisch sahen sie sich um und suchten nach einer Lösung.

Für Mr. Smith, der Harry Huckepack trug, war es nicht einfach, weiter zu rennen doch nach einer Weile befanden auch er und Harry sich vor den anderen Männern.

„Was sollen wir nun tun?", hörte Daniel Mr. Smith panisch fragen, „Harry hätte jetzt sicher ne Lösung parat."

Wie, als wäre dies ein Zeichen, wachte Harry aus seiner Ohnmacht auf, schien jedoch trotzdem noch in einer Art Tranche zu sein. Er keuchte, atmete unregelmäßig und schwitze.

Mr. Smith sah sich um.

Die Stachelwand war nur noch gute 4 Meter von ihnen entfernt.

„Ar.. Aresto.. Momen…tum… Opum…"

Mr. Smith blickte Harry an. Er hatte im Trance geflüstert.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Daniel.

Harry wiederholte es immer und immer wieder, wie ein Lied.

Daniel erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Art, wie Harry in gerettet hatte, als er zu Anfang des ersten Rätsels zu Boden gerast war.

„Natürlich! Aresto Momentum Opum!" rief er und wies mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Stachelwand. Der verstärkte Aresto Momentum – Zauber hatte zufolge, dass die Stachelwand voll und ganz stehen blieb. Dasselbe tat Daniel noch einmal bei den Stacheln, die aus den Wänden schossen.

„Lauft! Beeilt euch, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaub, dass der Zauber nicht lange anhält!"

Er sollte Recht behalten. Denn als Mr. Smith mit Harry auf dem Rücken gerade durch die Stachelfalle hindurch war, ließ die Wirkung des Zaubers rapide nach.

Ohne noch mal zurück zu blicken, liefen sie weiter. Sie sahen vor sich die immer noch geschlossene Tür. Doch als Daniel, der ganz vorne lief, plötzlich auf eine, vom Boden abgehobene Steinplatte trat, öffnete sich die Tür. Er lief weiter, doch kaum war er von der Steinplatte heruntergetreten, schloss sie sich wieder. Er verstand.

Als die anderen ihn eingeholt hatten, sahen sie ihn fragend an.

„Lauft weiter! Die Tür ist nur dann geöffnet, wenn hier jemand steht."

„Aber...!" rief Mr. Smith der die anderen nun auch eingeholt hatte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich jemand opferte. Genauso wenig würde es der Mann auf seinem Rücken zulassen, wenn er Herr seines Körpers wäre.

„Es geht nicht anders! Laufen Sie weiter!"

Mr. Smith sah, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte und rannte weiter. Er und die anderen Männer waren nun alle durch die Tür geschlüpft. Er ließ Harry zu Boden, als er eine Idee bekam.

Kaum hatte er Daniel angesehen, schien dieser schon zu verstehen.

Die Stachelwand war nur noch einen Meter von Daniel entfernt, als er losspurtete. Die Tür fing an, sich zu schließen.

„Aresto Momentum Opum!" rief Mr. Smith. Die Tür, die sich schon zu schnell geschlossen hatte, ließ nur noch einen kleinen Spalt übrig, doch es reichte aus, sodass Daniel hindurchkriechen konnte.

Als die Tür sich wenig später geschlossen hatte, blieb die Stachelwand stehen.

Daniel und auch die anderen saßen keuchend auf dem Boden. Bis auf Harry.

Dieser lag, immer noch in Trance von schier unglaublichen Schmerzen, von Krämpfen geschüttelt auf dem Boden.

Er keuchte unaufhaltsam und kalter Schweiß lief von seiner Stirn, während seine Wunde schon so weit aufgerissen war, dass Blut auf den Boden tropfte.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte Daniel, der sich, ebenso wie Mr. Smith, nun über Harry beugte.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht." Sagte Mr. Smith, während er Harrys Hemd aufriss um nach seiner Wunde zu sehen.

Er war leider kein Arzt, doch durch seinen Bruder, der schon seit längerer Zeit in England lebte und im St. Mungo arbeitete, konnte er etwas Erste Hilfe.

Doch was er sah, schockte ihn. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Harrys gesamter rechter Oberkörper hatte eine graue Farbe angenommen. Das ganze Blut, das normalerweise durch den Arm floss, war durch die Wunde aus dem Körper gedrückt worden. Mr. Smith wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch eines wusste er: wenn sie nicht schnell eine Lösung finden sollten, würde Harry sterben. Den auch der linke obere Teil seines Körpers wurde immer blasser und blasser. Und irgendwann würde das Blut aus seinem Herzen herausgesogen werden...

„Sieh nach, ob er irgendwelche Medikamente bei sich trägt!"

Mr. Smith' s Tonfall machte Daniel Angst. Harry war zu seinem Freund geworden und er könnte es nicht ertragen ihn nun zu verlieren.

Daniel sah in Harrys Jackentaschen, fand jedoch nichts. Doch als er in Harrys rechte Hosentasche griff, fand er eine winzig kleine Flasche aus Glas, die einen grünen Zaubertrank enthielt. Er vergrößerte die Flasche mit dem Zauberstab und gab sie Mr. Smith. Dieser flößte Harry das Gebräu, ohne zu warten, ein, was sich durch Harrys keuchen jedoch als schwierig erwies.

Die Hälfte ging daneben, doch die andere Hälfte hatte Harry schnell heruntergeschluckt.

Nach gut einer Minute normalisierte sich seine Atmung, sein Körper kam zur Ruhe und ließ ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen.

* * *

So, na ja ich hoffe zumindest irgendjemand reviewt mir noch... 


	14. Wiedersehen mit einem alten Freund

Ja, hallo xD Erst mal vielen Dank, für die Kommis. Hab mich richtig erschreckt, dass es so viele waren.

ACHTUNG: BITTE VORHER LESEN - Falls es etwas gibt, dass euch in diesem Teil merkwürdig vorkommt: ich werde am Ende noch kurz was erklären. Würde ich es jetzt schon tun, würde es die Spannung runter bringen... na ja, ihr werdet beim lesen bestimmt herausfinden, was ich hiermit meine. Und bitte wundert euch auch nicht: dieser Teil ist nicht einer meiner besten. Als ich ihn geschrieben hab, war ich unter Stress... ich hab versucht, ihn noch ein bisschen zu ‚retten' und hab ihn mir noch mal durchgelesen, doch viel konnte ich nicht verändern. Es ist immer noch zu kompliziert. Wenn ihr etwas nicht versteht, schreibt es mir als Kommi und ich werde versuchen, es zu erklären. Schon ein paar andere Leute, die diesen Teil gelesen haben, waren ein bisschen verwirrt xD Sorry...

So noch kurz die Kommis, und dann geht's weiter...

Hermine Potter: Freut mich, dass du die Erste warst, die reviewt hat +sich richtig gefeut hat+ Und vielen Dank.

Imobilus: Tja, so ist Harry eben. So wir ihn kennen und lieben – manchmal xD Hmm... ich glaub einer deiner Fragen wird schon die Überschrift erklären... +grins+

FlorianFortescue: xD Das muss ich mir abspeichern was du geschrieben hast +lach+ ‚Geschreitet'... ja ja, mein typisches Undeutsch... Aber sorry, ich hab keinen Beta. Und da die Story schon seit...ähm... gut drei Monaten fertig geschrieben ist, hätte es keinen Sinn sich jetzt noch einen zu suchen. Aber ich weiß ja, dass du es gut gemeint hast +lächel+

MrsMoony: Wow... ne neue Leserin +sich freut, dann aber mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch haut+ Gott, wat bin ich doof! Dann will ich schon mal was ägyptisches reinbringen und dann mach ich's auch noch falsch xD Sorry, hab da wohl nicht ganz aufgepasst.

So, und nun beginnt es endlich. Viel spaß beim lesen.

_**Wiedersehen mit einem alten Freund**_

Harry sah Bilder vor sich. Bilder von seinem Streit mit Hermine, Bilder von einem halbierten Bogen, Bilder von Schakalen und sich von selbst drehenden Statuen, Bilder von Messerfallen und schließlich Bilder von Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Sirius...

Und dann hörte Harry Stimmen. Verzerrte Stimmen.

Er hörte nur Bruchteile eines Gesprächs.

„Was glauben Sie..."

„...es ihm geht?..."

„...was kommt wohl sonst noch..."

„... wie soll er das durchstehen?"

Unter Anstrengung öffnete Harry die Augen. Er sah alles verschwommen.

„Er wacht auf!"

„Mr. Potter, wie geht es Ihnen?" nur durch die Stimme erkannte Harry, dass es Mr. Smith war, der ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht..." sagte Harry nur, während er fühlte, wie trocken sein Mund war. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie es ihm ging. Er erinnerte sich nur noch daran, wie er unter Schmerzen zusammengebrochen war. Alles, was davor passiert war, wusste er nicht mehr.

Harrys Sicht wurde langsam klarer und er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf.

Er befand sich mit seinen Kollegen erneut in einem pechschwarzen Korridor. Eine Reihe von erleuchteten Zauberstäben schwebte in der Luft und spendete das einzige Licht.

Er hatte auf dem harten Boden gelegen. Seine ganze Elite saß in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum und sah ihn nun schweigend, aber gleichzeitig mit einem lächeln auf den Gesichtern an.

Mr. Smith und Daniel hatten sich etwas näher an ihn herangesetzt und neben Daniel erkannte Harry die Zaubertrankflasche, die er mit sich getragen hatte.

„Trink erst mal n Schluck Wasser Harry. Ich glaub das wird dir gut tun." meinte Daniel, griff nach einen der schwebenden Zauberstäbe, beschwor ein Glas Wasser und reichte es Harry.

Für Harry fühlte es sich plötzlich so an, als würde sein Körper aus Blei bestehen und sogar das trinken tat ihm weh. Während er trank, sagte niemand ein Wort.

Als Harry das Glas geleert hatte, füllte es sich automatisch wieder, doch er stellte es auf den Boden ab.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Als wir sahen, dass du ohnmächtig wurdest, nahm Mr. Smith dich Huckepack und gemeinsam schafften wir es aus den Messerfallen heraus. Aber wenn du in deinem Trance nicht geredet hättest, säßen wir alle nicht hier." Antwortete Daniel.

„Wieso? Was hab ich denn gesagt?" fragte Harry nach.

„Du sagtest ‚Aresto Momentum Opum'. Ohne diesen Zauber hätten wir nicht überlebt. Oder zumindest ich nicht." Sagte Daniel.

Die anderen Männer nickten Harry anerkennend zu.

Diesem fiel plötzlich seine Wunde wieder ein und hastig hob er die linke Hand, um nach ihr zu fühlen. Er sah, wie blass sein Körper war.

Daniel musterte ihn.

„Wir gaben dir diesen Zaubertrank, weil du ihn bei dir getragen hast. Aber die Hälfte ist daneben gegangen. Es war nicht gerade einfach, dich dazu zu kriegen, das runter zu schlucken." sagte er und hob die leere Flasche neben sich hoch.

Er und Mr. Smith sahen ihn fragend an und Harry wusste, worauf es hinaus laufen würde. Und so erklärte er ihnen in der Kurzfassung, weshalb er vor kurzem zusammengebrochen war.

Er erfuhr von Daniel, dass er drei Stunden lang tief geschlafen und während des Schlafens geredet hatte. Außerdem erzählte Daniel, was er und die anderen die ganze Zeit getrieben hatten.

„Warum habt ihr mich so lange schlafen lassen? Wir haben eine Menge Zeit verloren!" fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Du brauchtest den Schlaf. Und wir alle waren von den letzten beiden Rätseln auch leicht geschafft. Schließlich war das kein Spaziergang gewesen." Erklärte Daniel.

„Können Sie laufen?" fragte Mr. Smith.

Harry nickte, doch allein bei dem Versuch, auf einer Stelle stehen zu bleiben, versagte er. Seine Beine sackten ihm weg und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Daniel schritt schnell hervor, griff ihm mit der rechten Hand unter die Schulter und mit Daniels Hilfe schaffte Harry es schließlich stehen zu bleiben.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Sie haben zuviel Blut verloren. Wir haben Ihnen den Trank zu spät gegeben und sie haben zu wenig heruntergeschluckt. Deshalb hat er nicht so gewirkt, wie normalerweise. Alleine werden Sie nicht fähig sein, weiter zu laufen." meinte Mr. Smith.

„Das geht schon." meinte Harry trotzdem, wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte, sich aus Daniels Griff zu lösen, doch dieser ließ nicht locker.

„Sei nicht albern, Harry. Wir können uns alle vorstellen, wie schlecht es dir geht. Stell dich nicht so an."

Harry wollte seinen Männern gerade jetzt, wo ihre Motivation für diese Sache an einem Tiefstpunkt war, kein Anzeichen für Schwäche zeigen, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er zu schwach war, um es mit Daniel aufzunehmen und so ließ er schließlich nach.

Die anderen Männer der Elite griffen sich ihre Zauberstäbe aus der Luft und gemeinsam machten sie sich langsam erneut auf den Weg durch einen dunklen Korridor.

Der Korridor, den sie entlang liefen, war nicht weniger lang wie die anderen.

Keiner der Männer konnte es Harry verübeln, dass er auch mit Hilfe von Daniel nur so langsam lief. Harry stellte sich vor, wie sehr es sie nerven musste. Er war Ihnen nur eine Last. Doch insgeheim war Harry Ihnen dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn verstanden und nicht verspotteten.

Wieder sprach niemand ein Wort. Harry hörte nicht mal leises Getuschel. Während er sich ab und zu kalten Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, dachte er über Sirius nach.

Alles was geschehen war, war völlig anders abgelaufen, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie waren beinahe von Schakalen aufgeschlitzt und von Stacheln aufgespießt worden.

Und wofür?

Hatten sie denn mehr als nur Leid und Schmerz über den Bogen erfahren?

Hatte Harry auch nur für eine Sekunde das Gesicht seines Paten gesehen?

Harry verbannte den Gedanken, Sirius je wieder zu sehen. Hermine hatte mit allem Recht gehabt. Er hätte auf sie hören sollen.

Harry seufzte.

„Harry? Geht es, oder sollen wir eine Pause machen?" hörte Harry Daniel fragen.

„Nein. Es geht schon." sagte Harry.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Harry und die anderen ein Licht am Ende des Korridors erblickten. Was auch immer sie erwarten sollte, sie waren froh, die Dunkelheit hinter sich lassen zu können.

Als sie das Licht erreichten und einen ersten Schritt in das neue Rätsel taten, dachte Harry er würde träumen.

„Sirius?"

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er sah.

Harry achtete nicht darauf, in welchem Raum er sich befand. Er sah nur, dass es ein dunkler, roter, viereckiger Raum war und das Sirius, sein Pate, mitten im Raum auf dem Boden saß und mit einem Mann sprach, den Harry nicht kannte. Doch was viel wichtiger war: er war kerngesund.

Er hatte Harry nicht gehört, doch Harry hinkte im schnellen Tempo und mit einem verdutzten Daniel auf Sirius zu.

„Sirius!" rief Harry noch einmal.

Kaum hatte er den verdutzten Sirius erreicht, fiel er auf die Knie und umarmte ihn.

Harry merkte nicht, dass ihm fortwährend Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Er konnte einfach nicht beschreiben, wie froh er war. Seit Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war, hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben, ihn jemals wieder zu sehen. Selbst als er mit dieser Truppe den Bogen betrat, hatte er nie so richtig daran geglaubt, dass es möglich war, das Sirius wirklich noch lebte. Und ihn nun mit völliger Gesundheit zu sehen und zu wissen, das er doch noch nicht für immer verloren war, erfüllte Harry mit einer unglaublichen Erleichterung.

„James? Was...? Wie...?"

Harry ließ ihn fragend los.

„Nein, ich bin's. Harry."

„Ja, jetzt wo du's sagst. Die Augen von deiner Mutter... aber, wie bist du hier her gekommen? Warum bist du so blass ... und vor allem, warum bist du schon so alt?" fragte Sirius.

Harry wischte sich die Tränen weg, während er merkte, dass seine Elite und Mr. Smith ihn und Daniel eingeholt hatten.

Harry erklärte sowohl Sirius als auch dem Rest seiner Truppe, was passiert war, b.z.w. woher er Sirius kannte. Doch als er versuchte, Sirius' letzte Frage zu beantworten, stockte er.

„Ich glaub die Frage des Alters kann ich beantworten." meldete sich zum ersten Mal der Mann neben Sirius zu Wort. Er hatte für sein Alter eine ziemlich tiefe Stimme, so wie Harry fand. Er trug Klamotten, die den Anschein hatten, als kämen sie aus den Achtzigern und sein Haarschnitt sah auch dementsprechend aus. Er war schlank und schien äußerst vornehm.

Als weder Harry noch jemand anders etwas erwiderte, fuhr er fort.

„Ich habe in der letzten Zeit einiges über diesen Bogen herausfinden können. Doch um erst einmal ihre Frage zu beantworten: dieser Mann, Sirius, wie ich dir schon mal versucht habe zu erklären, ist deshalb so alt, weil in der Wirklichkeit nicht, wie in deinem Fall, dreizehn Stunden, sondern dreizehn Jahre vergangen sind."

„Was meinen Sie damit?" fragte Mr. Smith nach.

„Ganz einfach. Wenn in diesem Schleier eine Stunde vergeht, vergeht in der richtigen Welt ein ganzes Jahr."

Harry schluckte. Er und seine Elite waren nun sicher schon mindestens 6 Stunden hier, was bedeutete, dass sein zweites Kind nun schon in der Wirklichkeit ca. 5 Jahre alt war!

„Was? Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, habe ich in der Vergangenheit schon ziemlich viel über diesen Bogen herausgefunden. Um Ihnen das alles hier erklären zu können, muss ich, so glaube ich, erst einmal meine Geschichte erzählen.

Ich war noch jung, als ich anfing, über diesen Bogen zu recherchieren. Mein Vater war voll und ganz dagegen. Doch seine Wut trieb mich nur noch mehr an, da ich mich mit meinem Vater noch nie richtig verstanden hatte. Doch was ich auch in Büchern und Recherchen herausfand, es genügte mir nicht. Ich fühlte mich gezwungen, den Bogen selber zu betreten. Mein Vater versuchte mich abzuhalten, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Ich las einen Spruch vor, den ich in Dokumenten gefunden und übersetzt hatte, und betrat den Schleier ohne groß nachzudenken. Und ich fand mich in einem schwarzen Raum wieder. Ich fand mich hier wieder. Ich brachte drei Rätsel hinter mich und kam nach langer Zeit aus dem Schleier wieder heraus. Doch, naiv wie ich war, hatte ich nicht genug. Ich betrat den Schleier ein zweites Mal, diesmal jedoch mit der Absicht, die Welt der Toten zu beschreiten. Und dann fand ich mich auch dort wieder. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mir vorstellte, was passieren würde, wenn ich die Welt der Rätsel noch einmal betreten würde. Und plötzlich hatte ich völlig andere Rätsel vor mir. Und nun stecke ich hier fest." Der Mann hörte unerwartet auf, weiter zu erzählen.

„Tut mir leid, aber könnten sie das in einer Kurzversion noch einmal erklären? Ich war schon immer ein bisschen begriffsstutzig." Sagte Daniel und verdiente sich damit einen bösen Blick von ihm, doch er erklärte erneut.

„Der Grund, weshalb Mr. Potter gealtert und Mr. Black nicht gealtert ist, ist der, dass in dieser Welt, in der Welt des Bogens, die Zeit für Lebewesen still steht. Doch trotzdem vergeht in dieser Welt eine Stunde, wenn in der richtigen Welt ein ganzes Jahr vergeht.

Die Welt in diesem Schleier ist in drei Welten aufgeteilt: Der Pfad der Toten, der Pfad der Neugierde und der Pfad des Richters.

Der Pfad der Toten ist für diejenigen, die gestorben sind. Ihre Geister werden nach dem Tod automatisch zum Pfad der Toten geführt, wo schließlich über sie gerichtet wird. Es wird entschieden, ob ein Geist in den Himmel oder in die Hölle kommt. Oder, wenn der Geist es wünscht, wird er mit einem transparenten Körper zurück auf die Erde geschickt, wird aber mit der Ewigkeit bestraft.

Dieser Schleier wurde vor Ewigkeiten von Zauberern gebaut, damit von Menschenhand entschieden werden kann, welches Schicksal einen Menschen befällt. Doch, wie zu erwarten war, wurden die Menschen neugierig über die Welt des Todes und versuchten, den Schleier trotzdem zu betreten. Es musste eine Lösung gefunden werden.

Der Mensch teilte also den Schleier in drei ‚Pfade', drei Welten, auf. Der Pfad der Toten blieb, wie er auch schon vorher gewesen war. Für diejenigen, die den Pfad aus Neugierde betraten, wurde der Pfad der Neugierde erschaffen. Jeder Mensch, der es sich erlaubte, den Schleier zu betreten, wurde damit bestraft, drei rätselhafte Welten hinter sich bringen zu müssen, bevor es ihm erlaubt war, den Schleier zu verlassen.

Nur das Problem war, dass es trotzdem noch einen Menschen geben musste, der über die Toten richtete. Also gab es noch den Pfad des Richters. Diesen konnte nur jemand betreten, wenn er einen verborgenen Spruch, den niemand wissen durfte, vor dem betreten des Schleiers aussprach. Demjenigen war es dann erlaubt, sich zu entscheiden, welchen Pfad er beschritt.

Für diejenigen, die den Schleier einmal betreten hatten und dann noch so töricht waren, ihn erneut zu beschreiten, hatten sich die Zauberer zur damaligen Zeit ebenfalls etwas einfallen lassen: jedem, der den Pfad ein zweites Mal beschritt, wurden drei völlig neue Aufgaben gestellt. Doch bis vor mir hat es noch kein Mensch geschafft, die Rätsel zu überleben. Deshalb hab auch nur ich am eigenen Leib gespürt, dass jemand, der den Schleier noch einmal betrat, neue Aufgaben gestellt bekam.

Außerdem wird jeder Mensch, der den Schleier betritt, vor verschiedene Aufgaben gestellt. Dass wir alle uns hier treffen, ist absoluter Zufall."

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und jeder dachte über das nach, was der Mann ihnen soeben erklärt hatte. Für Harry machte vieles nun einen Sinn, doch plötzlich viel ihm etwas ein.

„Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn. Als ich mit meinen Leuten hier den Bogen betrat, sprach ich auch einen Spruch aus, der unter dem Schleier eingraviert worden war. Doch wir kamen auch hierher. Wir haben uns nicht aussuchen können, welchen Pfad wir wählen."

„Dieses Problem machte mir auch zu schaffen, als ich den Schleier das zweite Mal betrat. Ich wollte die Lösung für diese Frage wissen und als hätte das Schicksal das so gewollt, schickte es mich in einen Raum mit tausenden Hieroglyphen an den Wänden. Ich brachte das Rätsel vor mir nicht hinter mich, sondern beschäftigte mich mit der Inschrift der Wand. Ich verbrachte mehrere Tage dort, also in der Wirklichkeit viele Jahre, um die Wände voll und ganz übersetzen zu können und fand auch eine Antwort.

Um damals Zeit zu sparen, hatten die Zauberer sich etwas sehr schlaues einfallen lassen. Wenn jemand den Pfad des Richters beschreiten wollte, also vorher den Spruch aufsagte und Beispielsweise sofort an ein bestimmtes Rätsel dachte, wurde er direkt nach dem betreten des Schleiers zum Pfad der Neugierde geschickt."

„Aber das ergibt wieder keinen Sinn." Meldete sich Daniel wieder zu Wort.

„Wir gingen alle ohne einen bestimmten Grund in den Schleier. Wir dachten an keine Rätsel. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass es hier Rätsel gibt. Wir wollten einfach nur etwas über den Bogen herausfinden."

„Das ist meine Schuld, Daniel." Sagte Harry.

Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihn gerichtet und Harry, der eigentlich vorgehabt hatte seinen Leuten nie den wirklichen Grund für sein Betreten des Schleiers zu verraten, sah ein, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.

„Ich habe diesen Schleier mit dem Wunsch betreten, meinen Paten wieder zu sehen. Ich war dabei fest davon überzeugt, dass er nicht tot war. Und deshalb wurden wir hierher geschickt, und nicht zum Pfad der Toten. Es war also scheinbar Schicksal, dass wir uns treffen würden."

Wieder legte sich Stille über die Anwesenden.

Alle schienen den Schleier jetzt als ein noch größeres Mysterium anzusehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Rest von Harrys Elite sich genauso wie Harry, Sirius und der Mann neben ihnen, hinsetzten und sich eine Pause gönnten.

Sirius und Harry fingen ein langes Gespräch miteinander an. Sirius fragte Harry über sein jetziges Leben aus. Harry erzählte ihm alles wissenswertes und was er bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt erlebt hatte.

Sirius erzählte Harry noch einiges darüber, wie es ihm bis jetzt im Schleier ergangen war. Er erzählte, dass er bei dem Versuch, dem Fluch von Bellatrix auszuweichen, durch den Schleier gefallen und ebenso wie Harry und seine Elite zwanzig Meter in die Tiefe gefallen war. Da er aber, anders wie Harry, während des Falls in den Schleier kam und alles ziemlich schnell gegangen war, hatte er keine Chance mehr gehabt, einen Aufprall mit dem Boden zu vermeiden. Er war ohnmächtig geworden und hatte einige Zeit geschlafen. Er erzählte Harry von den Rätseln die er hinter sich hatte bringen müssen, doch als er anfing, zu erklären, weshalb er und der andere Mann in diesem Rätsel feststeckten, stockte er, als er Harry näher musterte.

Harry fühlte sich immer noch etwas schwach und er fühlte, wie sich seine Sicht wieder etwas verschleierte.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Schmerzt deine Wunde wieder?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Nein. Es geht schon. Ich hab nur zuviel Blut verloren, das ist alles." Sagte Harry und kämpfte dagegen an, erneut ohnmächtig zu werden oder wieder vor Erschöpfung einzuschlafen. Es war schon wieder ziemlich viel Zeit vergangen und alles was passiert war hatte ihn ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet.

„Ruh dich lieber noch etwas aus. Du siehst nicht gut aus. Aber du kommst hier schon wieder raus, keine Angst. Du willst doch sicher noch dein zweites Kind kennen lernen, oder nicht?" sagte Sirius lachend.

Harry nickte nur schwach, bis ihm seine Augen vor Erschöpfung erneut zufielen.

* * *

Also, noch kurze Erklärung: Ihr habt ja gelesen, dass ich folgendes geschrieben habe: „ ... Sirius erzählte Harry noch einiges darüber, wie es ihm bis jetzt im Schleier ergangen war. Er erzählte, dass er bei dem Versuch, dem Fluch von Bellatrix auszuweichen, durch den Schleier gefallen und ebenso wie Harry und seine Elite zwanzig Meter in die Tiefe gefallen war..." Als ich diesen Teil schrieb, war es länger her gewesen, dass ich das fünfte Buch gelesen hatte. Als die Story vorbei war, hab ich dann gemerkt, dass im fünften Buch von Rowling geschrieben wurde (Zitat „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix", deutsche Ausgabe, Buch Seite 945, Zeile 5-12) : „ Nur ein Paar kämpfte noch, sich offenbar des soeben Erschienenen nicht bewusst. Harry sah, wie Sirius dem roten Lichtblitz von Bellatrix auswich: Er lachte sie aus. „Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!", rief er und seine Stimme hallte in dem Gewölberaum wieder. Der zweite Lichtblitz traf ihn direkt auf die Brust. Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verloschen, doch seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten." (Zitat Ende.) Ich habe also einen Fehler gemacht. Sirius ist wirklich getroffen worden und ich habe es anders hingestellt. Also alle die sich wundern/gewundert haben: es war mein Fehler. Aber wäre es nicht so, würde meine Story nicht funktionieren. Deshalb das ganze...

Mann, war das wieder viel. Wenn ihr nicht schon längst eingeschlafen seit, hinterlasst doch bitte ein Kommi. +grins+


	15. Die Zuflucht des Feuers & die Wiederkehr

Erstmal sorry dafür, dass ich so lange nichts hochgeladen hab aber ich hatte die letzten zwei Wochen meine Abschlusstests und da hatte ich keine Zeit um eben was on zu stellen. Ich hab zwei Wochen durchgängig gerlernt... na ja, egal.

Vielleicht werde ich ein paar von euch jetzt schocken, aber nach diesem Kapitel ist empti, Schluss, aus, vorbei. Sorry dass ich das nicht vorher angemerkt hab. Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie viele Chaps ich schon on gestellt habe...

Vielleicht habt ihr ja noch ein letztes Mal Spaß am lesen, ich würde es euch auf jeden Fall wünschen.

Komments:

Imobilus: Ja, ich liebe Sirius auch und ich konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass er tot sein soll. Bis heute hab ich's noch nicht realisiert und deswegen musste ich zumindest eine Story schreiben, in der er wieder lebt +schief grinst+

Hermine Potter: Danke.

FlorianFortescue: Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. +lach+

Anna: Nu geht's weiter +grins+ Viel Spaß beim Ende!

HenniSG1: xD Es geht weiter, aber nicht viel...

Joa, ne... das wars und so... würd mich freuen, wenn ihr noch weitere FFs von mir lest, wenn ich noch welche on stelle...

Ach ja, ich hab mir überlegt, dass ihr mir eure Wünsche schreiben könnt. Wenn ihr wollt, schickt mir ne Mail und ich werde einen One-Shot nach euren Wünschen schreiben +grins+.

Ich liebe es nämlich zu schreiben, nur fehlt mir die Zeit, mir selber etwas auszudenken...

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Hier das finale Chap! Viel Spaß!

**_Die Zuflucht des Feuers und die Wiederkehr_**

Harry wachte auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, er wusste nur, dass es ihm nur mäßig besser ging.

Er richtete sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Hände blutverklebt waren, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Niemand hatte gemerkt, dass er aufgewacht war und zum ersten Mal, seit Harry diesen Raum betreten hatte, sah er sich voll und ganz um.

Er befand sich in einem viereckigen Raum. Der gesamte Raum, die Wände, alles war von dunkelroten Steinen verziert.

Auf einigen Wänden des Raumes erkannte Harry Hieroglyphen. Doch er musste zugeben, dass dieser Raum alles was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte übertraf.

Der Raum hatte zwei Etagen und war ungefähr 10 Meter hoch und 10 mal 10 Meter breit. In der unteren Etage befanden sich jeweils in den Ecken des Raumes vier Wasserbecken. In der Mitte der rechten und linken Wand erkannte Harry jeweils drei vergoldete Hebel.

Die obere Etage bestand aus einer Fläche, die insgesamt wie ein Hufeisen wirkte. An den beiden Stellen, an denen der Kreis endete, führten zwei Treppen hinunter.

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ziemlich schwierig war, dort oben das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, doch das war noch längst nicht alles. An der linken und rechten Seite des ‚Hufeisens' befanden sich jeweils drei Öffnungen, aus denen Stichflammen in gewissen Zeitabständen herausschossen.

Harry sah, dass sich Mr. Smith nur ein paar Meter von Harry entfernt auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, doch Harry konnte nicht genau erkennen, was er tat.

Der Rest von Harrys Elite war auf beiden Etagen verstreut und sah sich ebenfalls um.

Langsam versuchte Harry aufzustehen, doch ihm wurde sofort wieder schwindelig, sodass er sich schnell an der Wand abstützen musste.

„Mr. Potter! Sie sind ja wach. Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Mr. Smith hatte mit dem übersetzen inne gehalten.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo Mr. Black steckt?"

„Ich bin hier oben, Harry. Warte, ich komm runter." Hörte Harry Sirius von oben rufen. Als er unten angekommen war, blickte er Harry kurz besorgt an, fragte dann aber nur: „Was gibt's?"

Harry war ihm dankbar, dass er ihn nicht, so wie die anderen, alle 5 Sekunden nach seinem Befinden fragte.

„Also, was haben wir hier? Warum kommen du und ... dieser Mann, wer auch immer das ist, hier nicht raus?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich nach wie vor vorsichtshalber gegen die Wand.

„Als wir beide diesen Raum betraten, fanden wir ihn genauso vor, wie jetzt. Mir schien die Aufgabe recht einfach.

Ich hab diese ganzen Hebel hier nach der Reihe umgelegt, bin dann nach oben gegangen und hab nach der Reihe jede Öffnung mit einem Aresto Momentum Opum - Zauber belegt und hab in sie hineingegriffen. Doch als ich in die letzte Öffnung griff, hoben sich alle Hebel, die ich vorher heruntergedrückt hatte.

So wie ich das verstehe, wird sich erst dann eine Kammer mit dem Ausgang öffnen, wenn wir die Hebel in der richtigen Reihenfolge hinunterdrücken und dann in der selben Reihenfolge in die Öffnungen greifen.

Ich hab schon jede mögliche Reihenfolge ausprobiert, die mir einfiel. Rückwärts, abwechselnd... wir wissen nicht mehr weiter, Harry."

„Gibt es ein Rätsel?"

„Was?" Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob es ein Rätsel gibt. In jedem der Rätsel, die ich mit meinen Männern betreten habe, gab es immer eine vergoldete Steintafel, auf der Hieroglyphen eingraviert waren. Bis jetzt haben sie uns immer geholfen, die Rätsel zu lösen... na ja, fast immer..."

„Keine Ahnung... ich hab noch nie auf die geachtet." Sagte Sirius.

„Ach. Und wie hast du dann die Rätsel überstanden?" fragte Harry.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Hatte wohl Glück."

„Mr. Potter?" Harry wandte sich um. Mr. Smith kam mit einem Blatt Pergament auf sie zu. „Oh, tut mir leid, wenn ich sie störe, aber ich hab wieder eine Steintafel gefunden und habe sie übersetzt."

„Nein, Sie stören nicht. Lesen Sie vor." Sagte Harry, während sich Sirius aus dem Weg stellte.

_„Es dauert nicht mehr lang, dann habt ihr erreicht,_

_was euer Herz so sehr beschleicht,_

_doch erhaltet in eurem Mut den Wissen,_

_denn ohne es werdet ihr nicht erkennen,_

_was ihr tun müsst, ohne zu rennen,_

_von den Dingen, die euch den Weg zum Ziel verbrennen._

_Also seit wachsam und deutet die Zeichen,_

_dann werden sie bis in die Tiefe der Macht reichen,_

_und euch den Weg bis zur Spitze zeigen."_

„Das heißt also, dass wir uns nicht nur auf das Feuer konzentrieren sollen?" fragte Sirius nach.

„So wie es aussieht, ja." Antwortete Mr. Smith.

„Na toll."

„Da siehst du mal, was es bringt, sich mal genau umzusehen." Sagte Harry.

Zwar hatte das Rätsel ihnen einen Hinweis gegeben, jedoch hatte immer noch niemand eine Ahnung, was zu tun war.

Harry hatte sich mittlerweile mit Hilfe von Mr. Smith etwas weiter umgesehen und saß nun neben ihm vor der Schrifttafel. Er sah sich nach Sirius um.

Dieser stand erneut auf der zweiten Etage und diskutierte mit dem Mann, dessen Name Harry immer noch unbekannt war. So wie es aussah, waren sie beide inzwischen schon gute Freunde geworden. Harry nahm es sich vor, ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nach seinem Namen zu fragen.

„Ich geb' s auf." Meinte Mr. Smith plötzlich.

Harry wunderte sich. Mr. Smith hatte noch nie früh aufgegeben.

„Ach was. wir kriegen das schon noch raus. Aber ohne Sie geht das nicht. Bis jetzt waren Sie auch immer der schlauste von uns allen." Sagte Harry und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, doch Mr. Smith erwiderte nichts.

Harry sah noch einmal zurück auf das Stück Pergament dass vor ihm und Mr. Smith auf dem Boden lag.

Und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee in den Sinn.

„Einen Moment mal..." sagte Harry und griff nach dem Pergament.

„Hier steht‚ ‚_Also seit wachsam und deutet die Zeichen, dann werden sie bis in die Tiefe der Macht reichen_.' Könnte das nicht eine versteckte Nachricht sein?"

„Was genau meinen Sie?" fragte Mr. Smith ungläubig.

„...deutet die Zeichen, dann werden sie bis in die Tiefe... der Macht reichen. Mit ‚Tiefe' muss nicht unbedingt die versinnbildlichte Tiefe gemeint sein. Es könnte auch richtige Tiefe bedeuten, verstehen Sie?" Mr. Smith sah ich nur noch mehr fragend an. Harry seufzte. „Normalerweise würde man meinen, die Tiefe ist als Sinnbild erwähnt worden, doch möglicherweise soll das bedeuten, dass hier etwas im Boden versteckt ist."

Sofort stand Mr. Smith auf und sah sich um.

„... _bis in die Tiefe der Macht reichen_. Ist in diesem Fall nicht diese Schrifttafel die ‚Macht'? Sie sagt uns doch, was wir tun müssen." Sagte Daniel plötzlich, der, so wie es aussah, ihre Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte.

Plötzlich ging Harry ein Licht auf. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schrifttafel und rief „Wingardium Leviosa".

Harry hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt nichts passieren würde, und dass sie, wie schon so oft, bei einer möglichen Lösung scheitern würden, doch der Stein hob sich ohne den geringsten Wiederstand.

Er ließ den Stein auf den Boden ab und kroch genauso wie Mr. Smith und Daniel hervor, um zu sehen, was sich unter dem Stein befand.

Harry sah vorerst überhaupt nichts, doch dann konnte er erneut feine und geschliffene Hieroglyphen erkennen.

Harry sprach einen Lumos - Zauber aus, und hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Öffnung hinein, während Mr. Smith sich sofort an die Arbeit machte, die Hieroglyphen abzuschreiben und sie zu entschlüsseln.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis Mr. Smith auch schon fertig war.

„Es ist diesmal kein Text. Es sind nur geschriebene Zahlen. Vier, Zwei, Fünf, Sechs, Eins, Drei, Sieben."

„Na da haben wir's! Die richtige Reihenfolge!" rief Daniel triumphierend und fing an vor Freude umherzutanzen.

„Da wäre nur ein Problem. Wir haben nur sechs Hebel und sechs Öffnungen." Sagte Mr. Smith und kaum hatte er es gesagt, hörte Daniel mit seiner Tanzerei auf.

„..._und euch den Weg bis zur Spitze zeigen_..." murmelte Harry und plötzlich verstand er. „Daniel, ich brauch deine Hilfe! Ich muss nach oben!"

„Sag, was ich machen muss. Ich mach das schon." Erwiderte er.

„Für das, was gemacht werden muss, bin nur ich in der Lage. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass niemand hier außer mir diese Technik beherrscht. Also hilf mir jetzt bitte nach oben." Sagte Harry.

Nach ein paar Minuten und Daniels Hilfe war es Harry schließlich gelungen, nach oben zu gelangen. Sie waren bis zu der Stelle gelaufen, auf dem Sirius und der Mann die ganze Zeit gestanden hatten: an der Spitze der hufeisenförmigen Ebene.

Die spitze der Ebene war, die Öffnungen abgesehen, die einzige Stelle, an der die Ebene mit der Wand verbunden war, und dass hatte einen Grund.

„Danke, das schaffe ich alleine." Sagte Harry, als Daniel ihn nicht loslassen wollte, und hielt sich nun an der Wand fest.

„Was hast du vor, Harry?" fragte ihn Sirius verwundert, der sich nun neben ihn gestellt hatte.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen." Sagte Harry.

„Tony?" rief Harry nach unten, und einer der Männer aus seiner Elite sah hoch. „Ja, Mr. Potter?"

„Sie werden jetzt nach der Reihenfolge, die Mr. Smith Ihnen vorliest, die Hebel um legen. Danach werden Sie –", und Harry blickte nun Mr. Smith ins Gesicht, „nach oben kommen und die Reihenfolge Mr. Black hier diktieren. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Die drei Männer taten, wie Ihnen geheißen. Tony legte die Hebel um, Mr. Smith kam nach oben, und diktierte dieselbe Reihenfolge noch einmal Sirius. Dieser belegte die Öffnungen nacheinander erneut mit einem Zauber und griff in sie hinein.

Als er in die letzte Öffnung griff, hielten alle den Atem an. Dies war nun sicher der dreißigste Versuch, und bis jetzt hatten sich nach der letzte Öffnung die Hebel immer wieder automatisch zurückgeklinkt. Doch diesmal geschah Nichts. Sie hörten nicht einmal ein leises Klicken.

Harry schmunzelte. Sein Plan funktionierte. Nun musste er nur noch...

Harry stellte sich an die Wand, schloss die Augen und fuhr mit der Hand über die Wand. Er suchte nach dem Abdruck, den jeder Zauber hinterließ, und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er ihn fand. Als hielte er etwas in der Hand, hielt er sie krampfhaft geschlossen und zog sie vorsichtig zu sich.

Eine siebte Öffnung, die bis jetzt im verborgenen gewesen war, kam zum Vorschein. Harry griff in sie hinein – und dann hörte er ein lautes Grollen.

„Mr. Potter! Hier haben sich zwei Kammern geöffnet!" hörte Harry Mr. Smith von unten rufen.

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen, Harry?" fragte ihn Sirius.

„Ehrlich gesagt...," Harry sah ihn leicht schmunzelnd an. „Keine Ahnung."

In einer der Türen hatte sich, so wie Harry herausfand, als er mit Daniel unten angekommen war, drei Anch – Zeichen mit roten Diamanten befunden.

Die andere Kammer führte sie erneut in einen dunklen Korridor, der, ebenso wie die anderen, einfach kein Ende nehmen wollte.

Doch diesmal waren alle in einer ausgelassenen Stimmung. Zwar sagte niemand ein Wort, doch es war Ihnen anzumerken, dass sie auf die Worte des Mannes, der neben Harry lief, vertrauten und sich nun sicher waren, nach drei Rätseln endlich wieder zurück in die richtige Welt zu kommen.

Harry, der immer noch nur mit Hilfe von Daniel laufen konnte, fiel wieder etwas ein, als er den Mann neben sich musterte. „Kann ich sie etwas fragen?"

Der Man neben ihm sah ihn erst einige Sekunden lang an, nickte dann jedoch.

„Wie ist ihr Name? Sie haben ihn nie erwähnt, aber irgendwie kommen sie mir so bekannt vor." Fragte Harry ihn.

„Mein Name ist Troy Turner.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie meinen Vater kennen... na ja... oder vielleicht auch nicht. Er hält sich versteckt, da er Angst hat, von den falschen Menschen erkannt werden zu können, falls er eines Tages etwas anstellt, dass ihm oder jemand anderes schaden könnte.

Jedenfalls hab ich von ihm auch diese grässlich tiefe Stimme."

Daniel und Harry sagten nichts. Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet.

Doch nun machte alles einen Sinn. Nun wusste Harry, weshalb sein ‚Boss' seine Versuche, in den Schleier zu gehen, unterstützt hatte. Warum er so schnell es ging etwas über den Bogen herausfinden wollte, als er Wind davon bekommen hatte, dass etwas über den Schleier herausgefunden worden war.

Er hatte vor langer Zeit seinen Sohn, mit dem er sich nie verstanden hatte, verloren.

„Doch. Ich kenne ihn. Ich habe ihn nie gesehen... jedenfalls nicht richtig. Aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass sie sein Sohn sind." Sagte Harry.

Als sich der Korridor dem Ende zuneigte, erkannten sie erneut ein helles Licht. Wenig später erkannten sie, woher es gekommen war, und in welchem Raum sie sich befanden.

Es war ein runder Raum, der nur, und Harry fühlte sich an ihr erstes Rätsel erinnert, aus einer einzigen runden Plattform bestand. Die Plattform wirkte wie eine Insel, denn um sie herum befand sich einzig und allein Wasser.

Der Raum war durch ein angenehmes, blaues Licht erhellt. Auf der Plattform befanden sich drei Bögen mit je einem Schleier. Die drei Bögen sahen aus, wie derjenige, der sich in der Ministeriumsabteilung befand. Vor den Bögen befanden sich drei dreiseitige Pyramiden. In jede der Seiten befand sich eine Öffnung.

In der Mitte der Plattform stand eine vergoldete Schrifttafel und war neben den Schleiern das einzige im Raum, das nicht blau war.

Mr. Smith trat eilig hervor und begann ein letztes Mal damit, eine Schrifttafel zu übersetzen.

Als die anderen Männer ihn eingeholt hatten, setze sich jedoch niemand hin, so wie es bis jetzt immer gewesen war. Sie warteten stillschweigend darauf, endlich aus diesem schrecklichen Albtraum zu erwachen.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand Mr. Smith wieder auf.

„Diesmal waren auf dem Stein zwei Texte eingraviert. Der zweite Text, so wie ich es verstanden habe, dient dazu, dass wir ihn aufsagen müssen, bevor wir durch den Schleier zurückgehen. Also die erste Inschrift lautet:

_Es gab drei Rätsel, in denen ihr wart gefangen,_

_und die Zeit der Welt lief weiter,_

_und war euer tückischer Begleiter._

_Deshalb werdet ihr nun die Zeit zurück erlangen,_

_die euch gegeben,_

_um zu lieben und zu leben._"

Harry sah Troy ungläubig an.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Wenn sie am Ende des Bogens wieder herauskommen, wird die Zeit bis zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückgespult, in dem sie den Bogen betraten.

Mit anderen Worten wird es für die Leute, die Ihnen womöglich zugesehen haben wie sie den Bogen betraten so aussehen, als wären sie nur eine Sekunde lang weg gewesen. Der Einzige Unterschied besteht darin, dass sie dann auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskommen.

Alles wird so sein, wie vor dem betreten des Schleiers. Nur die Erinnerung wird bleiben." Antwortete Troy.

„Dass heißt, wenn wir wiederkommen, ist keine Zeit vergangen?" fragte Daniel noch einmal nach.

„So ist es."

Harry ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch innerlich war er so froh, wie schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass mehrere Jahre vergangen sein würden, wenn er zurückkehrte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er nicht dabei gewesen worden wäre, wie sein zweites Kind zur Welt kam. Dass hätte Hermine ihm nie verziehen und er selbst hätte das nicht ertragen können.

„Aber eines kapier ich noch nicht so wirklich. Also warum hier ne Pyramide mit drei Öffnungen steht, ist ja wohl klar. Da müssen wir diese komischen Zeichen einsetzen. Aber warum sind hier drei Bögen und drei Pyramiden?" fragte Daniel und unterbrach damit die Stille. Er sah Mr. Smith fragend an, doch es war Troy der antwortete.

„Die rechte Pyramide und der rechte Bogen ist für euch. Da müsst ihr eure Anch – Zeichen einsetzen, und durch den Schleier gehen.

Der mittlere ist für Sirius, denke ich und der ganz links ist für mich. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir bei der letzten Aufgabe drei Anch – Zeichen bekommen haben.

Wir waren drei verschiedene Leute, die das Glück hatten, alle auf dasselbe Rätsel zu stoßen."

„Aber woher konnten denn die Rätsel wissen, wie viele Leute das Rätsel betreten würden, und auch zur gleichen Zeit verlassen würden?" fragte Daniel.

„So was nennt sich Magie." Sagte Troy.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatten Sirius, Troy und Daniel jeweils ihre drei Anch – Zeichen eingesetzt und Mr. Smith hatte den Spruch noch weitere Male aufgeschrieben und sie an jeden einzelnen verteilt.

„Na dann. Auf in die richtige Welt." Sagte Troy, las den Spruch vor und ging durch den linken Bogen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Sirius gegangen war.

Harry und Daniel standen vor ihrem Bogen und würden die ersten sein, die auf der anderen Seite herauskamen. Harry stellte sich vor, was passieren würde und wie Hermine und die anderen reagieren würden.

„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite, Leute." Sagte Harry und fing kurz darauf an, mit Daniel im Chor den Spruch aufzusagen.

„_Hört die Worte, hört den Spruch,_

_schafft mir jetzt Hoffnung, löst den Fluch_

_schickt mich durch die Zeit zurück dorthin_

_wo das Leben für mich hat Sinn_."

Dann traten sie gemeinsam durch den Schleier.

Harry, von Daniel gestützt, fühlte sich erneut, als würde er in ein tiefes Loch fallen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er schweben und plötzlich fing Harry an, regelrecht zu spüren, wie die Zeit zurückgedreht wurde.

All seine Schmerzen hörten auf. Er traute sich, während er durch die Dunkelheit fiel, die Augen zu öffnen und er sah, wie sich seine blutbefleckten Hände und sein Hemd von selbst säuberten und die Haut seines Körpers, die vor kurzem noch blass und grau gewesen war, nun wieder eine gesunde Farbe annahm.

Und dann hatte er plötzlich wieder heilen Boden unter den Füßen und vor sich sah Harry endlich das helle Licht des Ministeriums, dass er so sehr vermisst hatte.

Er sah vor sich eine ganze Reihe von Ministeriumsangestellten, die auf derselben Stelle standen, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie alle sahen ihn und Daniel mehr als nur stirnrunzelnd an und lautes Gemurmel brach los.

Daniel, der sich die ganze Zeit genauso wie Harry nur freudig umgesehen hatte, versuchte plötzlich wieder, seine rechte Hand unter Harrys Schulter zu schieben, doch Harry winkte ab.

„Ist... ist schon gut. Mir geht es... gut..." murmelte Harry.

Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, dass er sich nun endlich wieder in der normalen Welt befand.

Doch dann sah er etwas, dass ihn so schockte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam und was schlicht und ergreifend nicht möglich war.

Neben Hermine, die die kleine Lilly an der Hand hielt, stand niemand anderes als Sirius Black höchstpersönlich. Um diese unmögliche Erscheinung noch zu toppen, trug er einen schwarzen Anzug.

Harry, der es schon gar nicht mehr gewöhnt war, rannte auf die drei zu. „Sirius, wie kannst du denn...? Wie... wie ist das möglich...?" fragte er.

„Aber Harry, er stand hier doch schon die ganze Zeit... warum seid ihr denn so schnell wieder da?" fragte Hermine, doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie.

Harry erwartete, dass Sirius ihn mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck ansehen würde, genauso wie Hermine, doch es war eher das Gegenteil. Sirius grinste.

Plötzlich überfielen Harry Erinnerungen, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren.

Er sah Bilder vor sich, wie Sirius in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr, nachdem Harry gerufen und geschrieen hatte, mit einem Pergament in der Hand sofort wieder herausgetreten war. Er erinnerte sich, wie Sirius ihm bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen geholfen hatte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Sirius in der finalen Schlacht gegen Voldemort verletzt auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Er sah Bilder von seiner Hochzeit mit Hermine, wo seine Trauzeugen diesmal nicht Daniel und Lupin waren, sondern Sirius und Lupin.

Und schließlich sah er ein Bild vor sich, wie er im St. Mungo Sirius die kleine Lilly in die Arme gegeben hatte.

Während diese ganzen Erinnerungen in ihn eindrangen, war er, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, immer weiter von Sirius zurückgewichen. Die Welle von Emotionen hatten ihn mitgerissen und es bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen, mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte.

Wie um alles in der Welt war das möglich? Wie konnte er sich an etwas erinnern, das nie passiert worden war? Und weshalb lächelte Sirius auf diese Art und Weise, als wüsste er genau, was Harry gerade erlebt hatte?

Und plötzlich, wie eine Bombe detonierte eine Antwort auf alle diese Fragen in seinem Kopf.

Er erinnerte sich zurück an den Spruch, den er mit Daniel ausgesprochen hatte und an das, was Troy ihnen erklärt hatte.

Wenn sie am Ende des Bogens wieder herauskommen, wird die Zeit bis zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückgespult, in dem sie den Bogen betraten.

Er und seine Leute waren zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückgeschleudert worden, in dem sie den Bogen betreten hatten. Ebenso wie Sirius. Er hatte damals, in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr den Bogen betreten, und deshalb ist er auch damals wieder herausgetreten. Harry erinnerte sich an all diese Sachen zurück weil sie _wirklich_ passiert waren.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Hermine.

Harry erwiderte nichts. Noch mehr Erinnerungen brachen in sein Gedächtnis ein. Erinnerungen an Zeiten, in denen Sirius ihm gefehlt hatte und die er, auf irgendeine Art und Weise doch mit ihm erlebt hatte.

Er senkte den Blick und wischte sich die Tränen weg, ehe er auf Sirius, seine Frau seine Tochter und seine zukünftiges Kind zuschritt.

Und Sirius, der die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte, hob grinsend seine rechte Hand und zog ein schmutziges und altes Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche.

Das Pergament, auf das Mr. Smith den Spruch geschrieben hatte.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als breit zu lächeln.

_**THE END**_

_**written by: Mijako**_


End file.
